Journey Of A New Beginning: A Spiran Odyssey
by Kahili
Summary: When Berkut was defeated by Alm, his life had ended...or did it really end? Transported to the land of Spira, his journey to redeem himself begins. Meeting a certain blonde haired teenager from the Zanarkand Abes, and a summoner from Besaid, he travels along with the Guardians on a pilgrimage and change his ways, and learn what is truly important. Note: an experiment of mine.
1. Prologue: The End Of My Story

**A/N: Hello! This is a fanfic I came up with, hopefully it will be successful. Hope that you all enjoy reading this experiment of mine. xD**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem or Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The End of My Story**

After sustaining heavy injuries by Alm, Berkut's life slowly start to fade away. At the last moment, he regretted what he had done to his beloved Rinea, what he had been trying to do to his own kingdom, and what he wanted to do to his own cousin. Now that his life was ending, he placed his trust on the one person who's destiny is to inherit the Rigelian throne.

He looked at the crying man after he gave his own memento to him. "You're not…a child anymore… Alm… You must…make Valentia a land not… of gods…but of men… A world where people…never again… are corrupted by divine power… You can do it… I know…you…"

And then, his eyes closed. The last thing he heard was a voice from Alm, crying in despair.

"Berkut! Berkut… Why? Someone please tell me… I never got to know you… or my father…" The man sobbed.

* * *

Berkut's eyes opened and scanned his surroundings. There was nothing, just a big wide open space covered in fog. Is this the afterlife? Or is he doomed to burn in the pits of the Underworld because of his actions.

"Rinea?" He called out, but there was no answer. "Rinea!"

He walked forward…but is he really walking forward? There was no direction leading anywhere, and no matter where he would go, it's nothing but empty space. Is he destined to stay in this realm?

"RINEA!" He called out once again, this time his voice was louder.

"She is not here," said a voice behind him. A voice that came from a little boy.

He turned and saw a lone child standing from behind him. _A peculiar child_ , he thought to himself. He donned purple clothing with a strange design, not like the one's he usually sees in anyone wearing even amongst the commoners from Zofia and Rigel. His face was draped in a hood so he couldn't make out his facial features.

"Who are you?" The former Rigelian prince asked.

"You don't need to know who I am," the young boy declared which earned him a raised brow from Berkut. "But in time, you will know."

"What do you mean?"

"I've watched your struggles. How you sacrificed everything you held dear just for power, even sacrificing your own beloved. But even with power, you were still defeated." The boys words stung deep in Berkut's heart.

"Are you here just to humiliate me further?" He retorted. "What have you done to Rinea?!"

"Calm yourself. I've done nothing to her. But I did talk to her for a bit, and she agreed to wait for you a little longer."

"What?!" He said feeling a little outraged. Just who is this boy? Who does he think he is?

"Prince Berkut," the boy said. "Deep down, you want to atone for your sins…correct?"

Berkut tensed up a bit when the boy said of what he felt deep in his heart. He nodded slowly. "Yes…"

The boy gave a faint smile. "Then your new story begins here. _He_ will need your help."

Before Berkut could say anything else, the boy suddenly disappeared and he was engulfed in a bright light and once again, he drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey…"

"Heey…"

"Heeey!"

"Oi! Don't force him like that ya!"

Berkut slowly opened his eyes, and saw a group of men huddling towards him. "Hey! He's awake!" One of them said. He looked to his left and saw the sea, from afar is what seemed to be like a ruined temple. He slowly lifted himself upright. "Where…am I…?" He even looked at his hands, his body, and he can feel his heartbeat. He's alive? How?

"You're in Besaid ya," said the man with reddish orange hair. Berkut examined the man, and thought of how….unique his hair and clothing are. He looked at the other men beside him and they were all wearing the same clothing, except for that one blonde man, who looked unique out of all of them.

"Geez man! We thought you were dead!" said the blonde. "We were about to go back until we saw you floating in the sea unconscious. We've been trying to wake you up!"

"More like you've been pokin' his face with a stick!"

Berkut saw a stick on the blonde boy's right hand and started glaring at him. The boy laughed sheepishly and threw the stick away, and acted like nothing happened. "So, anyway…" The man examined the Rigelian prince. "Wow… I've never seen anyone dress up like that before. Not even from where I come from! What's your name? Are you a soldier or something?"

"My name is Berkut," the Rigelian said. "And I am a prince of Rigel." _Or at least…I used to be_ , he thought.

The group only looked at him in bewilderment and one of them even looked like he was mad.

"Uh… M-my name's Tidus!" The blonde boy said, trying to steer away the confusion. "Sin's toxin must've gotten you too! I know because I got hit too!"

"Excuse me?!"

"W-well all this got me hungry!" Tidus eyes moved towards the red head. "Why don't you lead the way Wakka!"

"R-right…" The man named Wakka motioned towards the path leading to a forest. "Back to the village! I'll get you both somethin'!" The rest of the men followed him.

"Hold on," Berkut suddenly said, eyeing on Tidus. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Look," Tidus lowered his voice for only Berkut to hear. "You have to go along by saying Sin's toxin got you and your head feels funny for now, or other people would think you're crazy."

Him? Crazy? The nerve! A man of status such as him would never say any foolishness. He sighed. He didn't have a choice. He is in a completely foreign world, a world that is very different of his own. "Alright."

Tidus gave a cheeky smile. "That settles it then!"

Berkut wondered as they walked. What is this world? Who are these people? He remembered the boy's words about his atonement, and said that _he_ will need his help. What did he mean by that? So many questions. Hopefully there will be answers once they go to the village this Wakka spoke of.


	2. The Isle Of Besaid

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X and Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **I. The Isle of Besaid**

 **Final Fantasy X OST – Besaid Island**

Berkut told a brief summary about his home, a bit about his life, and how he ended up here, though that part he told it rushed and skipped the most parts, mostly about Alm being his cousin and him sacrificing Rinea.

"Whoa…" Tidus said as they walked along the forest. "That's…quite a story. So, you hate commoners?"

"I…" he paused, thinking about what he said. Normally, he'd never even consider taking time to listening or even talking to commoners, as he is a noble, and he must stand above all others. But now, his old life ended, and now even he himself doesn't know what anymore. "I don't hate commoners. I just don't have time or place to mingle with them as I usually have business to do," he said, with a little haughtiness in his tone.

"Really…" Tidus replied. "So what does that make me? Not trying to be rude here, but does social status really matter?"

"Of course it does!" He caught himself as he nearly shouted at him. He sighed. "Or at least…I think I used to…Now…"

Tidus raised a brow. "Now….what?"

He shook his head. "Enough about me. This conversation is over." He scoffed farther away from the blonde teenager.

"H-hey! C'mon!" Tidus ran, trying to catch up to Berkut.

"You two okay back there?" Wakka looked back, then eyed on Berkut. "Don't you fall behind you hear? You look like someone who lost his parents."

Berkut glared icily at the red head. "I was only kiddin' ya! Calm down!"

"Just keep going," he said in a low voice, and Wakka obliged.

"Hey Wakka!" Tidus called out. "It's true that Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago? So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira." Spira? That is the name of this world? Berkut still listened. "Big cities with machina-machines-to run 'em."

"Machina…?" Berkut suddenly asked, and both Wakka and Tidus gaped when he said this. How on earth could he not know about machina? "You…don't know what a machina is…?" Tidus slowly asked, hoping to not offend the man.

"No, I don't." For once, he felt lost. "Care to elaborate?"

"They're like…inventions made by humans," Wakka explained, struggling to find the right words so he could easily understand. "They are made to make life easier. There are many different kinds of machine. Some are for convenience, and some for weapons."

"I see…" Berkut did notice all the strange metal contraptions lying half buried in the ground. Are those the so-called machina?

"People played all day and let the machina do the work," he continued. "And then, well, take a look." He gestured towards the ruined machinas lying on the ground. Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em."

"Sin?" Once again, Berkut felt lost.

"The hell brudda," Wakka said incredulously. "You don't know who Sin is?"

Before Berkut could say anything else, Tidus suddenly interrupted. "Sin's toxin must be affecting him so bad he must've forgotten." He looked at Berkut, and the man immediately remembered what Tidus had said to him earlier. It does feel foolish but for now, he must oblige, for his own sake.

"Y-yes… I haven't fully recovered from that. Maybe if you elaborate once again, I might remember…"

Wakka just scratched his head. "Oh alright…"

"Sin is a monster who came to this world a long time ago, and destroyed the machina cities. And if you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me, though...is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when!" There was a hint of small anger in his voice and he said nothing. Wakka then, suddenly laughs. "Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important!" he continued, his voice now calmer. "It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Repent for their sins? "Do you actually believe THAT would solve your problem?" Berkut asked haughtily.

"Of course we do! If we repent for our sins, then Sin will be gone one day."

Berkut gave a small _hmph._ Such foolishness. "Nothing but blasphemy," he murmured. But then in the end, how could he say such things after what he did?

"What was that?" Wakka asked.

"Nothing."

Wakka turned his head to Tidus and wrapped his head around with his right arm. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes-that was a good one! Hey, I'm not saying that team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

Wakka walked ahead leaving Tidus on his own thoughts. "Zanarkand Abes?" Berkut asked.

"I'll fill you in on that one later!" Tidus said and ran past him. "C'mon!"

This is a whole new world for Berkut. This is also the first time he ever felt being lost and looking stupid. Never thought he would have to experience this with a man of status such as himself one day.

* * *

Wakka led the both of them to cliff overlooking a cliff. To Berkut's displeasure, Wakka pushed him off the cliff and into the river. Tidus soon followed. They both teased him at first, thinking he couldn't swim, or with the armor he was wearing, he would just sink. Berkut glared daggers at them. "How dare you! Who do you think you are! Of course I can swim!"

"Oh we thought someone with high status such as you didn't need to know!" Tidus remarked with a giggle, and Berkut started swimming head on towards him. "Hey! Relax! I-I was only kidding!" He swam away. Wakka could only look at them and laugh. "Looks like you two are already best friends."

"We are NOT best friends nor he is even my friend to begin with," he grunted. He had always believed that the fate of a great man is to have no one he might call a friend.

Wakka suddenly snuck behind Tidus and gave him a headlock. _How childish_ , Berkut said in his thoughts. He couldn't believe he has to deal with these two idiots. "Got a favor to ask ya," he said.

"You want me on your team, right?" Tidus said, and Wakka let him go.

The red head nodded. "A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there! It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you! Then you can go back to your old team, right? It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!"

"Sure thing," Tidus said flatly.

"Blitzball?" Berkut suddenly asked, and once again Wakka and Tidus looked at him incredulously.

"You…don't know Blitzball?" Wakka said wide eyed. "Just what kind of world did ya live in?" He shook his head. "This isn't good. Sin's toxin must really got you bad. I'll explain as soon as we get on shore."

Berkut grunted. It's not his fault he doesn't know. How he deeply wished he was dead again, rather than living like an ignorant fool.

As they kept on walking, Wakka and Tidus explained to the prince about Blitzball: how things in the game work like being a skilled swimmer to last in the giant orb of water, getting the ball and make sure the other team doesn't grab it from you, and making it to the goal. Berkut tried to visualize the whole thing, but such a sport like that which never existed from where he came from, it was hard to picture it. The most sport and entertainment he mostly had in his life was training, horse riding, and battle strategy. Having fun wasn't in his noble agenda as he believed his duty comes first.

"Still, I can't believe you don't know Blitzball!" Tidus said, trying not to offend the man from his lack of knowledge about it. "It's the best sport ever! And it's fun! What do you do for fun?"

"The only 'fun' I had was training and riding a horse," he said flatly. "I never had time for such things."

"Riding a what?" Wakka asked. Does this man ever heard or seen a horse before?

"Some fun. Well, once you see it, you'll know," Tidus gave a cheeky smile. Despite his claims, Berkut does admit he wanted to see what this sport looks like. Learning and seeing something new isn't so bad.

Wakka led them to another cliff and just beside is a small, ruined statue. Spreading out below them is a village. "This is where I was born," Wakka said as he stared at the village below. "I started blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen…ten years ago. Ten years…and we never won a game. Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right."

Goodness. Ten years without a win? That's just pathetic. Berkut's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Tidus' stomach grumbling. Then he realized, his stomach felt the same way too.

"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya?" Wakka continued. "But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"How about ten years without winning?" Berkut chimed. "How will your mind ever get over something like that?"

Tidus nodded. "Can't argue with him there."

Wakka grunted. "My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

"That sounded more like an excuse to me," Berkut replied. "If you want to win, then don't lose your focus. Focus on winning." What he said was true, it was the same in combat. Once you lose focus, you're better off dead.

"Hey, hey!"

"Berkut's right you know!" Tidus pumped his fists. "So you want to win the next tournament–go out with a bang."

Wakka nodded.

"So, what's our goal?"

"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy."

The blonde teenager shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no. If I say, "What's our goal?" you say, "Victory!" When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!"

Wakka blinked. "Victory? You serious?"

Tidus nodded, then turned to Berkut. "You sure helped! You gave pretty good advice! That sure was nice of you."

"I did nothing of the sort," His eyes turned to Wakka. "Let's go."

They made their way to Besaid Village. Along the way, they've encountered two men; one was taller and had red hair like Wakka's but a little darker, and the other was somewhat shorter than the other man. His hair is tied back in a ponytail.

"Ah, the one from the sea!" The red head exclaimed.

"Be on guard. There're fiends on the road today!" said the other one.

"After surviving your run-in with Sin, 'twould be a shame if something happened now."

They both ran into the village leaving the three behind.

"Who were they?" Tidus asked.

"Luzzu and Gatta—Crusaders," Wakka answered.

Berkut tilted his head, "Crusaders?"

"Eh? Crews of what?"

Wakka stared at the two, hardly believing what he was hearing. "What, forgot that too?"

Berkut just grunted and Tidus sagged his shoulders. Wakka saw this and became apologetic. "Hey, sorry. Don't worry. I'll help you out."

"Cool," Tidus cheered himself up. "In return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup!"

As much as Berkut didn't want to, he had no other choice but to tag along with the two. He is in no way capable of going through this world without anyone's help. He will have to put up with their childish antics for now.

* * *

Besaid Village. It's just a simple village, not really much to see, except for that temple just ahead of them. The houses look more like tents and the population here is not much. Wakka pointed out the Crusaders Lodge, the large blue tent just on the left, however Tidus was more looking forward for the food.

"We'll get you something over there later. Right now, you two will have to present yourself to the temple summoner."

"Temple summoner?" Berkut asked.

"Yep. You two know the prayer right?"

Berkut crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't know any prayers." Of course he doesn't. He had never really needed divine providence in his life.

"I, uh, don't remember…" Tidus scratched his head.

Wakka sighed. "Over here," he motioned to the side of the main entrance so no one could see them. "Man, that's like the basics of the basics. Alright, I'll show you." He showed both of them; right forearm over left forearm, fingers spread out, hands curved in the shape of a circle, and bow. "Go ahead, you try."

"Like this?" Tidus did the same gesture, albeit clumsily.

"Hey, not bad," he then turned to Berkut. "Now you try."

Berkut never saw the need for him to do this, but he still did it anyway. He did the same prayer gesture, more refined and better than Tidus earlier. "That was perfect!" Wakka chimed. "Now you two go present yourselves to the temple summoner."

Before touring the village, they did just as Wakka said; they all went to the temple, while Wakka went back to his own tent. Upclose, the temple was huge, and inside were statues. Countless statues at both sides of the temple, and a small number of people who were kneeling and doing the prayer gesture Wakka showed them earlier. At the front were four huge statues, and just above them were another huge statues facing each other; on the left side was a man, and on the right was a woman. At the center was a staircase and a door, and just above it was a banner that showed a symbol of their religion. Berkut heard from Wakka and other folks called it Yevon.

* * *

 **Final Fantasy X OST – Song of Prayer**

* * *

Tidus motioned towards the huge statue of a man holding a staff and examined it. Berkut followed and got a closer look at the other statues. Even he was amazed by the number of them that even Mila and Duma's temples don't have.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner," said an old man who approached them. He was wearing robes, so he assumed he was a priest. "And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

Tidus turned to him. "What's a high summoner?" The question caught the priest off guard and a couple of other people who were nearby praying.

"Really Tidus?" Berkut whispered. He cleared his throat. "Please excuse us. We got too close to Sin's toxin." It was strange, saying that excuse over and over again and never really seeing that monster yet, some people would be at least suspicious by now. However, they still fall for the same, lousy excuse. The people began whispering amongst each other and the look on their faces showed pity for them. For Berkut, he didn't need anyone's pity.

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon," the priest informed them. "Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon." The priest made the Yevon bow, and left the two.

"Summoners…? Aeons…?" he asked himself. Judging from how high they regard a summoner, they must be powerful.

"Man, I'm beat…" Tidus said. "I'm goin' back to Wakka's place. Gonna come with?"

The Rigelian prince shook his head. "No. I'll stay here a little longer. You go ahead…"

The teenager shrugged. "Okay then. See ya later!" And he ran towards the exit and left him alone.

Good. Now he had time to think all by his lonesome without anyone interfering. He's usually not a man of prayer, but for some odd reason, he was drawn to the place. This place is entirely different from Duma's Temple in Rigel. That place was cold, unsettling, fitting for a mad god, and the place was full of abominations, the Terrors, and Jedah's no good followers that consists of Arcanists, Cantors, and Witches.

This place however, it felt calming, but there's also sorrow lingering in the air. He remembered the priest's words about the summoners. Just what is a summoner's purpose exactly?

"Intrigued by the statue hm?" a priest said approaching him and stood next to him. "The high summoners, in order from the right: Lord Braska, Lady Yocun… Lord Ohalland, and Lord Gandof."

"High summoner?"

The priest nodded. "As you see the four statues before you, they are summoners who battled Sin in the past." Once again, the priest bowed in prayer. "They are saviors of Spira."

Berkut's eyes turned to the staircase and a single door at the center. The priest took notice of this and began to explain. "Beyond that door, lies the Cloister of Trials. Only summoners and their guardians may enter."

So summoners have people called guardians to protect them. So many new things he had to learn just to adapt to this world. This is a strange world indeed.

"Pray hard, and the toxin will surely release its grip on you," the priest said, did Yevon's bow, and left.

"Hmph. I don't need any."

* * *

Berkut got out of the temple and scanned around the village. This world doesn't have any kingdoms, nor any kings or queens; everyone only lived and followed the teachings of Yevon, whatever that may be. His eyes went to a certain tent, the tent of the Crusaders. He needed information so he wouldn't get lost in this world and stick out like a sore thumb.

He entered the Crusaders tent, and saw the same two men who ran past them earlier at the entrance of the village. They were at a table poring over what seemed like a chart.

The youngest Crusader was the first to speak. "Hey, you! You were one of the two who was attacked by Sin…right? The one who suddenly appeared on sea?"

"Yes," he said, though the part where he was attacked was a lie.

"You're an interesting one," said the eldest red head. "I've never seen clothing like that in Spira." He stood up, "My name is Luzzu. This one is Gatta."

"So, Sin can't be far right?" The man named Gatta asked. "You're not hiding anything are you?"

Berkut raised his brow, "Why would I hide anything?"

"If Sin is nearby, then it'll attack the island for sure," Luzzu placed his hand under his chin. "But it hasn't… I wonder why?"

The two Crusaders looked at him, hoping he would know the answer. "I apologize. I do not know anything right now."

Gatta slouched. "So much for getting a lead."

"You Crusaders," Berkut began to ask, "What do you do?"

The two looked at him bewildered. Oddly enough, he's getting used to it by now.

"You're kidding right?!"

"Gatta!" Luzzu snapped. "Remember, this man was infected by Sin's toxin. Tell him who we are!"

Gatta stood straight and placed his right hand on his chest, as if forming some kind of salute. "Yes sir! The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin!" He began to explain. "We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"

The prince crossed his arms. "So, you've been fighting for eight hundred years, and still, you haven't defeated it?"

Gatta stammered at his remark. "Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times!" Luzzu chimed in. "And that's all we can do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our mission as Crusaders is to protect the temples, towns, villages, and people of Spira."

"Isn't it a summoner's duty to defeat Sin?" Berkut asked and even Luzzu stammered. "So, why are you interfering?"

The two went quiet for a second. It's obvious that they were hiding something. "It's been a long day," Luzzu spoke again. "You should get some rest. Hope you and your friend regain your memories soon."

Berkut grunted at the mention of 'friend' but he let it slide for now. He got out of the Crusaders tent, but just before he went farther away, he still heard their voices.

"But soon, we may be able to finally defeat Sin," He heard Gatta's voice. "We've got a plan–one that'll go down in Crusader history!"

"We've been excommunicated from Yevon," said Luzzu's voice. "We must go, now. Everything is riding on our next…our last battle!"

Excommunicated? Huh. Some people prefer to bend the rules.

Everywhere he went, he would hear either rumors of two strange men suddenly appearing on the shores of Besaid Island and are "infected by Sin's toxin", or hearing about Sin terrorizing this world for centuries, and must always believe the teachings of Yevon. It's amazing how people could just blindly follow the teachings without even questioning them. It's the one thing he always hated; blind worship.

He went back to Wakka's tent, feeling exhausted. On the right side, he saw Tidus sleeping. "No lunch yet I'm afraid…Settle down for a while! You look tired." Wakka said, and Berkut sat down on one of the chairs just opposite of Tidus. Who would've thought living again, could be so tiring? He slowly closed his eyes, and drifted to slumber. The last thing he heard was a priest entering the tent.


	3. The Birth of a Summoner

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X and Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **II.** **The Birth of a Summoner**

He found himself in someplace cold and he was standing on something wet. He looked down and saw what he was standing on. He was standing on purple mire. He heard sword clashing, battle cries, the flapping of wings from the pegasi. Berkut realized that he was in the Altar of Duma.

" _Only power holds meaning_ ," said a voice behind him. A deep, disorienting voice. It was a voice he had never forgotten. _"Only strength holds sway. Call to me. Thirst for me. Thirst for power!"_

He turned, and saw Duma himself in his dragon form. He clenched his fists at the sight of the monster who was called a god. He looked at him with pure hatred. _"Duma…"_ he growled.

Just then when he was going closer to the monster, he suddenly heard a familiar voice. " _It's over Duma!"_ To his side, he was surprised who this person was.

" _Alm?!"_

Though his voice was loud and clear, Alm apparently doesn't hear him, or notice his presence at all. _"Berkut, Fernand, Mila… Even my father."_ His eyes widened when he heard his name. He was even more surprised when he saw what Alm was holding in his left hand. The divine Falchion. So he has done it. He managed to obtain the divine blade. _"They and countless others, lost to us— tainted by your precious power. But that chain of tragedies ends here."_

To Alm's side, was a woman with red flowing hair, and was wearing white clothing. He noticed the circlet the woman was wearing. It was a circlet that could only be worn by Zofian royalty. There was no doubt about it; this woman is the princess who was thought to be dead; Princess Anthiese.

" _My heart is full of thanks for all you've given man, O divine Duma,_ " she said with a voice not of hatred, but of pity for the mad god. " _Without yours and Mila's bounty, Valentia could never have existed. We would never have been born into this world. Never tasted joy and sorrow. So please, do not suffer any longer. Let all of our pain end here. Allow your great and weary soul the rest it deserves!"_

Alm's grip on the Falchion tightened. He tossed his shield aside and began jumping, the tip of its sword aiming on the purple eye in Duma's head.

" _Alm!"_

Suddenly, Alm, Duma, and Princess Anthiese were all gone. He was alone. _"Huh? Where is everyo—"_

" _Lord Berkut…"_ said a woman's voice, and Berkut tensed. That soft, gentle voice, there was no mistaking it. It was Rinea's voice.

" _Rinea?"_ He called and looked around frantically. _"Rinea! Where are you?!"_

She suddenly appeared right next to him, and gave him a warm smile. " _Hey! Wake up!"_

" _What?"_

" _Wake up!"_ she said one more.

" _Rinea!"_

" _Wake up!"_ she said but this time, there was a teenage boy's voice resonating her own. And Rinea's form disappeared.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Wh-wha…?"

Berkut opened his eyes, and once again he was back at Wakka's tent. Tidus was shaking his shoulder, urging to wake up from his short sleep. "Urgh… Enough of that!" He snapped.

"Sorry. Anyway, have you seen Wakka?"

"I've heard a priest coming in before I drifted off," he answered. "He must be at the temple."

Without anything else to say, Tidus rushed outside. The prince rubbed his temple. What was that dream? He was certain he saw Alm in his dream, and he was battling Duma. What could it mean? Was that battle happening back in Valentia? Or was it really just a dream…

"Whoa!" Tidus yelled from outside the tent. "Where is everybody?"

Berkut went out of the tent to see what the ruckus was about. Half the village is deserted. A villager passed by them, heading towards the temple. He lightly tapped the man's shoulder, "Excuse me, what is happening?"

"The people have been worried about the summoner… Er, apprentice-summoner. It has been a day already. I hope the apprentice will be alright."

Without saying a word, Tidus dashed towards the temple, leaving him behind. That idiot! What's he going to do?! Berkut thanked the man and ran to the temple.

Most of the townpeople flocked to the staircase, all worried about the apprentice-summoner in the Cloister of Trials. He saw Tidus, talking to Wakka, then dashed to the door.

"That idiot! What's he thinking?!" Wakka said while the townspeople where whispering.

"That boy! He broke the rules!" The priest said angrily, then turned to Wakka. "Go after him! You're a guardian!"

Wakka sagged. "Great… What'll Lulu say…"

"Beyond that room," Berkut said, looking at the door, "is the Cloister of Trials, correct?"

Wakka nodded. "And beyond that is the Chamber of the Fayth, where the summoner prays."

Normally, he wouldn't care for such things. Regardless of what happens to them, as long as it's not worth his time, he would not help with such menial things, and also coming from a commoner. But there was something about Tidus, much to his annoyance, something unique about him from the rest of the people he met. He was not entirely sure what, but there was a different presence about him. Could their meeting be just mere coincidence?

He sighed. His body moved towards the stairs, going to the door leading to the Cloister of Trials. He heard gasps coming from the townspeople, and Wakka. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" He asked in panic. "Not you too!"

"There is no point in waiting," he said. The words he is saying even surprised him as well. "Rules or not, if something were to happen to that summoner… And besides, didn't the old man say that YOU are a guardian? Instead of just standing there, shouldn't you help?"

Wakka stammered. "Y-yeah…but… Oh alright…"

He opened the door. "And I'll help get that clod out. So I suggest you start moving." He then looked at the priest receiving him angry glares. "And don't start with me with your rules. If something does happen to the summoner, then you will be held accountable for not taking action."

The priest was silent, while the townspeople whispered, eyes on Berkut. Wakka looked hesitant at first, and then later on, finally agreed. The two headed inside the Cloister of Trials.

* * *

 **Final Fantasy X OST – The Place of Trials**

* * *

The room itself was like a puzzle. There were sphere shaped objects that had to be placed in a certain place, pedestals were the spheres were placed and can be moved as well, and a glyph on the walls. All of them were put in a correct order and even the glyph on the wall was glowing. Judging from those, Tidus solved the puzzle. Berkut was impressed. The guy was smart despite looking like a clod.

"The guy did an amazing job despite not being a guardian," Wakka said. Even he was impressed.

"So this is what the Cloister of Trials look like? Hmm…"

Wakka nodded. "Yeah. Guardians and summoners not only test their strength, but their critical thinking too ya."

"In simpler words, you won't pass the trials unless you use your head," the prince said flatly.

Wakka shrugged. "Pretty much."

At the far end they saw Tidus pushing the pedestal with the sphere on it. "Hey!" Wakka called out to him. "What's gotten into you?"

"W-well… There were spheres and—" Tidus was taken aback, surprised to see Berkut along with Wakka. "Whoa, you're here as well?"

"I promised the priest from outside that I'll let you out. What were you thinking, running off like that?!"

"Well I gotta do something!" Tidus retorted. "And I'm sure you feel the same way. If you weren't, then you wouldn't be here!"

For once, he was right. Berkut did feel that way.

"Hey, it's okay," Wakka chimed in. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"So what about you?" Tidus asked.

"Me? I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?" He asked again. Wakka just replied with a shrug.

Suddenly the floor around them began to glow and formed a circle. The floor began to move down slowly. The movement shocked Berkut; even the Rigelian prince didn't expect a contraption like this. Yet another wonder of this world.

"Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira," Wakka said as the elevator floor went down. "Guardians protect them. The guardians in there now…One of them's got a short fuse, and who knows what the other's thinking."

"Well, now that we've come this far…might as well go all the way!"

The three walked along a hallway, and up ahead were another staircases that lead up to another room. On the staircase was a woman dressed in a black dress. Berkut found her clothing style really peculiar, because on the front part of her dress were belts. He truly never understood women's clothing as it was a subject oustide from his expertise. The other one standing near the staircases was a tall blue beast. He was a mixture of a feline and a man's body. He has a cut horn on his head. Out of the two, only the woman spoke.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" She stood up and walked up to them.

Wakka raised his hands in defense. "No, it's uh…it's just…" He nudged on Tidus. "See, I told you she gets mad easily."

The woman turned to Berkut, mostly because out of the two, he sticks out too much. "And who might you be?"

Tidus peered at the blue beast, and looked over for a second, then looked away. Tidus then turned to the woman. "Is the summoner all right?"

The woman did a doubletake. "Who are you?"

Before they could say anything else, they all heard the door grumble. As the door opens up, behind it was the apprentice-summoner, tumbling, looking exhausted. Berkut was surprised to see that the summoner was a young girl, about the same age as him and Tidus. She began to collapse near the stairs which made everyone gasp. The blue beast was fast enough to catch her before she hurt herself. She slowly stood up, fixed her hair and faced everyone.

"I've done it. I've become a summoner."

* * *

Berkut thought that summoners were composed of older men and women; he never expected that it would be a young girl. She bowed the prayer bow, and the townspeople surrounded her, rejoiced and congratulated the new summoner. The girl, along with the other guardians and Tidus went down the staircase walking outside the temple, and he along with villagers followed suit.

He saw the girl standing in the middle of a circle platform; the townspeople gathered, standing around the circle to watch the spectacle.

"You two!" Wakka called. "Over here!" And he headlocked Tidus again and dragged him at the edge of the crowd. He wanted to do the same to Berkut, but the glare he made convinced him not to or he will suffer the consequences later on. He strode along with the duo.

"Wait till you see this!" Wakka said feeling excited.

"I can't see anything!" Tidus cried out, and Wakka let go.

"What's going to happen?" Berkut asked.

"Watch." He looked at the brunette, "Ready!" Wakka signaled, waving at her.

She nodded. "Okay!"

They all stood and watched. The girl held her staff upward, then down to her chest. She took a deep breathe, and spread her arms. Suddenly, there were flash of lights shooting up in the sky around the girl, and from the sky, came a bird-like creature with dragon-like wings. It descended from the sky and gently flapping its wings, it landed right next to the girl; she slowly reached out to it and she stroked its neck. The creature cooed and stretched its neck out more for her. Everyone around her was pleased and congratulated her first summoning.

Never in the prince's life has he ever seen such spectacle, never from his homeland. The creature did look frightening, but he could feel a strange gentleness from it. The creature flew again and vanished from sight. Is this what they call an aeon? Simply amazing.

A day has gone by and it was night time. A campfire was set in the middle of the small village in celebration of the new summoner. Wakka and Tidus were with the group who he had met earlier on the beach, while he was at a one corner near a tent, just opposite of where the summoner and the people are. He preferred not to mingle with them, as it is not in him to do so, and the stunt he pulled earlier at the temple did set off a mark from the villagers.

It was strange, it felt like a long time ago when he felt the cool night breeze in the air. The cold reminded him of Rigel because of the cold climate in their kingdom. And feeling it again, especially when he's alive again, it felt surreal; like he is in a dream.

He suddenly heard the group were Tidus and Wakka were yell out , "Victory! Victory! Victory! Yay!" So much for a peaceful, quiet night. Then he saw Tidus walking towards the summoner.

His mind now wondered; what should he do now? He knows it himself that he can't stay in this village forever, or this world for that matter. He remembered the boy's words before he disappeared.

"Your new story begins here. _He_ will need your help."

Instead of answers, it only led to more questions. And once his done helping whoever he is, what will happen to him then? Will he remain in this world, or will he die again?

"U-um..." said a girl's voice which startled him. It was the summoner.

"Sorry if I startled you," she said in a gentle voice. "My name is Yuna. I just want to say, thank you for earlier um…"

"My name is Berkut." Now that he got a closer look at the girl, he realized that she has heterochromia; both her eyes having different colors. The color of her left eye is blue, and the right eye is color green. "There is no need to concern yourself about it," he said his voice gentler. "Besides, I disobeyed your customs."

She shook her head. "N-no… It was my fault. I was overconfident and made everyone worry."

She is far too kind and polite despite the treatment being given to her. Instead of acting proud; standing above from others, she is humble, gentle and heartwarming to those around her. She now reminded him so much about Rinea.

"I heard from Tidus that you came from another world as well," Yuna said. "Something about a kingdom… And you are a prince?"

"I— Yes. I am a prince. But I doubt you will believe me." The prince didn't what to say any more. Even if he does say that he hailed from a kingdom, there is no way in Duma's name she would believe him.

"O-oh! Y-you're Highness!" She immediately bowed while the prince was wide eyed. "There's no need to worry. I believe you." She does? "Tidus… He is from Zanarkand. And I believe him."

She gazed at him eagerly. "Prince Berkut, is it okay if you tell me about your world as well? I've never met a real prince before, so I—"

He turned his gaze down. "I don't think saying whence I came is something a lady like you should hear. My world, my kingdom, is a dangerous place to be." The girl before him intrigued Berkut. "Please, just call me by my name Lady Yuna." he said.

"Um… What about Sir Berkut? Is it okay if I call you that?"

Still being respectful, even if he is from an another world. "If you insist."

Yuna slowly shook her head and smiled. "It still won't change the fact that I would like to know about it. Of course, I won't force you if you don't want to…" She gazed down. "So, what will you do now?" she asked.

He asked himself the same question. He paused for a second thinking he might find an answer… but in the end there was none. "I don't know," he finally said. "I don't know where I am, what I should do, where to go…"

Yuna saw the sadness in his eyes. This man is completely lost. "Maybe…you should come with us."

He looked at her. "Tomorrow, I start my pilgrimage," she said. Pilgrimage? He remembered Wakka said something about that in the temple. "Tidus will be on the same boat going to Luca. Maybe, once you get there, someone you know might see you."

There is no possibility that he will see someone he knows even if he tries. But it is better than staying here and doing nothing. Maybe he'll know the answer along the way. "All right. I will go with you."

She clasped her hands and smiled. "Tomorrow then!" She bowed at him and just before she left him, she said, "Oh! And, Yuna is just fine."

Tidus then approached right next to him. "She's cute, huh?" He nudged. "I call dibs!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away. "I've no interest in your love affairs."

Tidus blushed was taken aback and ran after him. "H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Later that night, they were all tucked in bed Wakka prepared for them, however, he couldn't sleep. Next to where his bed was, is Tidus who was fast asleep. He was snoring and sleep talking, his face suggested that he was having a nightmare of some sorts. He kept repeating the same words saying, "I hate you. I hate you" over and over again. He wondered what he was dreaming.

Earlier, Yuna did mention something about this man hailing from this Zanarkand place. What kind of place is it? Tidus said that he will "fill him up with that later." It was plain obvious the fool would eventually forget.

Tidus suddenly shot himself awake. "I hate you!" He looked around his surroundings, and noticed Berkut awake. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I couldn't sleep," he said flatly.

"Oh. Insomnia?" Tidus looked at the solemn man, then lied down again. "I get it. You're worried about goin' back home huh?"

Berkut gazed down. He couldn't say to him of what really happened to him. Can he even go back home? "Maybe."

"It's still crazy though," he continued, "saying Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago and now, it's a holy place." For a moment, he thought he had forgotten. It was nice he remembered.

"Yuna said you were from Zanarkand."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. It's…different from this Zanarkand. Mine isn't destroyed at all. Sin attacked and…here I am.

"So what is it then? You time traveled?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know." He looked at Berkut. "What about you? How did you end up in Spira?"

How will he explain it to him? He couldn't just say that he died. It would sound preposterous. "I was fighting someone back in my homeworld," he finally said, not even daring to say his cousin's name. "I lost and fell. While unconscious, I fell into some sort of dream, and in it, I saw a boy. And when I awoke, I was here."

"Whoa!" Tidus suddenly rose from his bed. "Did you say boy?" He went closer to the prince. "What did this boy look like?"

"I couldn't tell his facial features. He was wearing a hood the whole time."

"A boy appeared before I came here as well," Tidus said and Berkut narrowed his eyes. Both of them saw a boy before they entered Spira. Is there a connection between Sin and that boy? Berkut wondered if they will see him again.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from outside their tent. "He's dead, okay? Dead!" The voice came from a woman; the woman's voice was soft but angry. Tidus rose from his bed and peered over at a small opening of the tent. Outside the tent was Wakka, talking to the woman who was wearing the strange dress he met earlier. Berkut stood behind him and crossed his arms. "It's boorish to be eavesdropping."

Tidus ignored him and continued on anyways. He was about to go back to bed until he heard the woman's voice speak again, halting his steps. "He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu."

"But—"

"And that man wearing a dark armor," she said as her voice softened up a little. Berkut was surprised she would mention him as well. The woman sighed, frustrated at Wakka. "You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place!"

"Yeah, but…" Wakka looked like he was a child being chastised by his mother, looking down on the ground. "They needed our help!"

The woman glared at him icily. "Excuses again?"

"Yeah, but…"

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" She stormed off, leaving the man behind. He sighed, shaking his head and went back to the tent. Once he entered, he was surprised to see both Tidus and Berkut awake.

"Scary!"Tidus said. Berkut on the other hand, felt glad that Rinea wasn't like that at all. A woman's wrath isn't something that should be taken lightly.

The blonde went ahead and asked. "So, who's Chappu?"

"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you." Wakka motioned towards the bed and sat down. He and Tidus followed.

"He's dead?" Tidus sat down on his bed while he stood on the corner not far from them. He felt that this subject wasn't in his place to say anything, so he kept quiet and listened.

"He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard on the day of the tournament."

"Oh, so that's why," Tidus said, having realized the reason why he said he was distracted.

"I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?"

"Revenge, then?"

"That was the idea," the red head gazed down. "But… I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother." He looked up. "Well, after the next tournament, I'll be a guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not."

Tidus gave a smile to cheer up the solemn Wakka. "Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot. You really helped me out, you know? What I mean is… thanks, Wakka." He stood up and held out his hands, offering to shake hands with him, but Wakka waved his hand off and gave a small laugh.

"Heh. Stop, you're embarrassing me!" He then noticed Berkut who was standing in one corner. "You've been awfully quiet, ya?"

The blonde chuckled. "Hey, c'mon! You're in this too you know!"

"I was just listening to you two talking," Berkut said as he walked closer to the two blitzball players. He turned his gaze to the red head. "My condolences, Wakka." His voice was soft.

Wakka rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "H-hey… Let's not dwell on this any longer. You haven't seen blitzball right?" He asked, eager to change the subject. "On the day of the tournament, be sure to watch us go all out, because the Besaid Aurochs are winning that cup!"

Tidus nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Be prepared to be blown away, Berkut! We're going out with a bang!"

"Hmph. All right. I hope I will be entertained."


	4. The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **III. The Journey Begins**

The next morning, everyone was waiting in the village square all ready to go, except for Yuna who was nowhere to be seen and Tidus still asleep. During their preparations, Wakka asked Berkut what weapon he uses in battle, to which he replied he uses a lance. Usually, Berkut goes to battle riding with his horse and lance wielded. However, since there weren't any horses in Besaid, he would have no choice but to fight without it; not that he had any difficulty fighting without his horse, but it felt different.

When they all gathered, Wakka gave him his weapon of choice. The lance looked entirely different than what he was used to with his usual lance. Its top was a mixture of a spear and a poleaxe. The handle was made of a silvery metal, which was not too light or too heavy. The weapon shone when he held it.

"That weapon is newly built," Wakka informed. "Expensive too. But don't worry about that."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to burden you with money. Just… Make sure you cheer for us in the tournament, ya?"

"All right. Just make sure you win." He also noticed the other weapon Wakka was holding. It looked like a sword, but it looked very strange. The blade part is made of shimmering, flowing water.

"Where's your friend?" The woman suddenly asked, and he sighed again. How many times must he keep telling them he's not his friend? "He's still asleep."

"I believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm Lulu."

"Berkut," he said, introducing himself. Lulu's red eyes examined the prince. "Are you supposed to be some kind of knight?" She asked him, her expression unchanging. "I've never seen anyone in Spira dressed up like you."

"Yes, I'm a knight. And what are you supposed to be? That is one unique….clothing…"

"Hmph. I'm a black mage," Lulu said.

The prince tilted his head. "Black…Mage?"

Lulu raised her brow. "You don't know? A Black Mage specializes in offensive elemental magic," she explained. "The opposite of that is a White Mage; one who specializes in healing and support magic."

"I see…" In his world, people who specialize in offensive spells are simply called Mages; but once they advance further, they become Priestesses or Sages, while people who specialize in healing magic are called Clerics, and, like the Mages, when they advance, they become Saints. Though both the concept is almost the same, comparing to what he is used to, the concept here in Spira was simpler.

"How is Tidus still fast asleep!" Wakka groaned. "Maybe I should go check up on him."

"There is no need for that," Berkut said as he saw Tidus exiting the tent and ran towards them.

"Hey! Sleepyhead!" Wakka called.

"Sorry," Tidus gazed at Berkut. "How come you're so early? You didn't wake me up!"

"I am used to waking up early," he said, arms crossed at his chest. "I train in early mornings. And you were so sound asleep I didn't bother."

"Yeah, but—" He slouched. "Nevermind."

Wakka laughed. "You two sure get along well," he teased and Berkut grunted. "Anyway, Something I want to give you." He handed the strange sword to Tidus.

"Whoa! You're giving this…to me?"

"Yeah. Use it well!"

Tidus raised the sword and tested it; the blade shone brighter as the light from the sun reflected it, and the water became clearer. Looking at it was like looking at the sea.

"What a fine looking blade," Berkut said in awe.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu," Lulu chimed.

Wakka slouched. "Well, he never used it." He then turned to Lulu, changing the subject. "Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" Tidus asked. "Why do we gotta wait here?"

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago," he explained, "when the last Calm started."

"The Calm?" The prince asked.

"The Calm is a time when Spira is free from Sin," Lulu explained to the prince. She glanced at the two, "you don't remember that either?"

"No," Berkut said, and the Black Mage sighed.

"Since then," Wakka spoke again, "she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent…She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey…"Lulu said. "We should leave together."

The four turned their glance towards the temple entrance. There, they saw Yuna, who was carrying a luggage. "You don't need all that luggage!" Lulu called.

"Ah… They're not really my things," said Yuna, "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka chastised.

"I guess… I guess you're right," she said, leaving the luggage.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka said, and they began their journey towards the harbor. Before leaving, Yuna hanged back and did the Yevon bow to the temple. The prince wondered what would path would lie ahead in this journey.

* * *

"Be careful!" Wakka warned the prince as they walked. "There are fiends lurking all around. Stay on guard." Fiends? So they are the monsters of this world.

"Don't take my skills lightly," he scoffed, "the lance you gave me isn't for show." He turned his glance towards the blonde, "You should be more worried about him than me."

"Hey! I can fight just as good," Tidus retorted. "You'll see!"

Lulu sighed listening to them talk. "Men and their pride…"

Yuna laughed. "At least I know this journey would be full of laughter."

Along the path, they were suddenly ambushed by a monstrous, dog-like creature.

 **Final Fantasy X OST – Battle Theme**

"What is that thing?!" Berkut asked, wielding his lance.

"THAT is a fiend," Wakka explained, "well to be specific, that's a dingo." He eyed on the blonde, "Tidus! Why don't ya try out that sword I gave you?"

"No problem!" Tidus nodded. He charged at the fiend and made a single slash on it. The fiend collapsed and dissolved into small, orb like lights. Despite the lack of swordsmanship training, Berkut was impressed. Then another dingo appeared, this time there were two. Berkut stepped in, his lance ready to strike. Despite the lack of swordsmanship training, Berkut was impressed.

"Leave some of this rabble to me," he said; he charged at one of them and pierced it on its stomach. Another was lunging towards him from behind, but he was quick on his feet. He twirled his lance, its blade now facing towards the fiend. The dingo landed on its tip, and dissolved again into those small orbs of light. Tidus, Wakka, and the two women were awed by his display in battle.

"So strong…" Yuna said, still in awe of what she just witnessed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were strong," Tidus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Wakka nodded. "You two would make a good guardian someday."

Another one of the fiends appeared. This time, it looked like a bird.

"A flyer! My kind of customer!" Wakka readied his weapon of choice, and it was something Berkut never expected: a ball.

"You fight… with a ball?" Berkut said looking rather incredulous. He saw Wakka throwing the ball at the fiend, and to his surprise, the fiend collapsed and bursted into small orbs of light.

"Ha! Never underestimate a blitzball player," Wakka smirked. He twirled his ball on the tip of his finger. "This things packs a punch!"

As they were going along their way, a blue, gel-like fiend suddenly jumped out of nowhere. That fiend was one of the most unusual Berkut has ever seen.

"That… looks like trouble."

"Heh! Watch this!" said a cocky Tidus. He slashed the fiend, but his sword just bounced off and the fiend wasn't even fazed by his attack.

"What?!"

"What a pathetic display," Berkut chided.

"Told you. Only magic can beat that thing. If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they don't like."

"Magic? Element?" Tidus asked.

Meanwhile, Berkut knew exactly what he was saying. "I know what you're getting at." Though he himself never learned magic, he still studied as part of his mental training and war tactics.

Tidus still couldn't grasp it. "What do you mean?"

Lulu stepped in and joined the fray. "Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here." Her red eyes locked on the blue monster. "Spells of ice work well against fire fiends… And ice fiends are weak against fire magic. You follow?"

"I get fire and ice, but what about lightning and water?"

"Lightning and water are opposed, just like fire and ice," she continued, "this one here is a water fiend, which means…"

"This one here is weak against lightning spells," Berkut answered.

Lulu gave a tiny smile. "You're quick to catch on. Now…" Lulu held a doll of a strange looking animal on her right arm. An aura radiated from the Black Mage; she raised her left arm, casting a spell, and the fiend was zapped with lightning. It melted and bursted once again into those small orbs of light. The battle was over and they continued on.

* * *

The party reached the cliff that overlooked Besaid Village below. Lulu and Yuna gazed at the village, the summoners eyes showing some sadness. Berkut perfectly understood because this was the place she called home.

"Take your time," Lulu said calmy.

"Let's get going, man!" Tidus said impatiently.

Wakka folded his arms, "we're gonna wait."

After a few minutes, Yuna walked up to them. "Are you ready?" Wakka asked.

She nodded and walked past them, followed by Lulu, who also agreed to get moving. The prince also strode along with the women.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked, to which no one gave an answer. They all walked towards the statue he and Tidus passed when they first entered the village. Wakka, Yuna and Lulu, kneeling and all bowed the Yevon way.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip," Wakka explained, Chappu didn't pray that day. Said he'd miss his boat." Wakka bowed one more time and got up. "That should do it!" Tidus went along and did the Yevon bow as well, while Berkut just watched.

"You should pray too," Yuna whispered to him, "for our safe trip."

"I'm not really a man of prayer," Berkut replied, and Yuna gasped.

"But—" She gave him a stare that says, _'please, please, please do it'._

He sighed. "Oh all right. If I must…" He faced the statue and did the Yevon bow to Yuna's delight.

"That was wonderful," Yuna said, clasping her hands and smiled.

The prince cleared his throat, "shall we get going?"

The group passed by a huge ruin shadowing them. So far, everywhere they went, there would always be ruins either buried underground, or just like this one just standing until nature took over. Ruins like these somehow reminded him of home.

"Once we get to Luca," Yuna asked him, "what...will you do after…?"

"To be honest, I don't think I will ever see someone there who I know," he gazed down, looking a little sad, "Find my way home? Or stay here for an eternity…." He shook his head, "I am not yet sure."

"There's…something I wanted to ask of you…"

"Hm? What would that be?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be—"

Their conversation was suddenly cut off when they all heard a sound of weapons clashing against each other. Berkut noticed that Tidus wasn't there with them. Could that come from him? Was he attacked by a fiend? They all ran back when they saw the tall, blue beast raising its spear and jumped high until he reached the ground. Tidus managed to miss that, though barely. Berkut recognized the beast; it was the same one he saw when they were in the temple.

"That's enough!"

Wakka walked over to Tidus while the latter looked a bit shaken. The beast shook his head and walked away. Berkut and the beast's eyes met each other for a second, and then walked away again.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus asked, still looking rather shaken from their short battle.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe," Lulu explained. "He's learned the fiends' way of fighting."

"Fiends' way of fighting?" Berkut asked.

Lulu nodded. "Kimahri has a special ability called Lancet, which can use a certain fiend's moves. Only Ronso, like Kimahri can use that ability."

"Interesting…"

"Hey!" Tidus chimed in. "Don't ignore me! And that is not what I meant Lulu!"

"He's another of Yuna's guardians," Wakka elaborated on her behalf, and Tidus looked dumbfounded

"Huh?"

Behind the prince, Yuna laughed. "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!"

* * *

Another fiend ambushed them as they were making their way to the harbor. It still looked like a bird, but this time, this one was bigger compared to the smaller one they fought earlier.

"Garuda!" Lulu cried out. "Everyone be careful of its wings!"

"A flyer…That's your department, right?" Tidus asked the blitzer.

"True, true. But, uh…Why don't we let our summoner show us what she's made of!."

Yuna walks in on the two men. "I'm here!" In her hands, she held her staff.

"Your first real battle! Let's see some style!"

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna!" Lulu said.

"Okay!" Yuna spread out her arms, just like what she did during her first summoning back in the village. The aeon, Valefor, came into view, and was facing the fiend, ready for battle. The flyers exchanged blow after blow; the fiend still not yet down. Yuna and Valefor exchanged looks, looking as if the aeon knew what she was thinking. The aeon rose higher and began gathering energy from its mouth, and after that, it shot a beam to the ground forming a straight line. An eruption followed from the line was afterwards, killing the flying fiend.

"What was that?" Berkut asked.

"Energy Ray, Valefor's special attack," she answered.

Another Garuda entered the fray. Wakka stepped in, holding his ball.

"Another one of those? No problem. Leave this one to me, ya? Say goodnight, birdie!" An aura swirled around the red head, his eyes aiming at the fiend. He quickly threw his ball, and Berkut was surprised to see the fiend flailing about, as if it suddenly went blind. His way of fighting was strange at the eyes of the prince, but as long as it works, he has nothing to object.

Lulu casted a Blizzard spell, while Berkut and Tidus charged at the monster, slashing it together. The fiend was defeated.

"All right!" Tidus shouted. "We did it!" He raised his hand to Berkut, wanting to perform a high-five, but he just walked away from him.

"So much for a high-five…"

Wakka gave a guffaw. "You two work pretty well, ya?"

"Hmph."

At long last, they finally reached the harbor. The island residents gathered to see the summoner off on her journey. Some cried, some hugged her, and some prayed for her. Yuna remained strong, holding back her tears as she said goodbye to them. One little boy was there, crying and walked towards the prince.

"Will…we…see her again?" The boy sobbed. He knelt down and gazed upon the little boy's eyes filled with tears. He held his right shoulder and nodded. "Be strong. Believe in her, and she will come back."

The boy, still in tears, nodded and smiled. "I will. Thank you, sir."

He got up and boarded the ferry with the rest of the group. Yuna looked at the island one last time, looking at the people waving her goodbye. She did the Yevon bow, and waved back at them. The boat began to move, farther away from the island.

"Goodbye…" she softly said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had a hard time deciding on what Berkut's lance will be like. At first I thought he should have brought his, but since he's in Spira, I have to make it...well...Spiran. I based it on the heat lance, Ice lance would look like, though I changed it a bit since he and Kimahri use the same weapon.**


	5. Dance for the Departed

**Author's Note: This chapter is shorter than the others so bare with me on this one. And I thank you to those people who took their time reading this fic and bigger thanks to the few people who reviewed this story. I'm doing my best to update and not stray away from the characters and story, as you know, combining two of the series is a challenge.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy X and Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **IV: Dance for the Departed**

It was a beautiful day for sailing. The sun was shining, the waters were calm, and the prince felt the cool see breeze blow past him. He watched the horizon as the ship sailed; remembering what Wakka had told him earlier. Before heading for Luca, he told him that they will have to pass by this Kilika place first for Yuna to visit the temple there for her pilgrimage, and then switch boats afterwards. He had met different kinds of people while on the ship; he saw some people who were seasick, some were fascinated by him from his unique clothing, and there were some women on board who were giggling and flaunting at him. He even met a man who was a merchant who he calls himself "O'aka the XXIII: merchant extraordinaire." He just scoffed at the man and left him. They were… interesting people, though he never bothered to mingle with them. He preferred his time alone for now.

He saw Tidus horsing around the ship talking to every person he sees. He stole the binoculars from one of the sailors and used it to spy on some people. After that, he was running around going below deck, then back up again. He can't help but wonder how old this boy is. He also saw Yuna, watching the view just in the middle of the two harpoons, and there were small people gathered up around her. He could hear their conversation since he wasn't too far away from them.

"Word is, that summoner's got noble blood!" One of them said.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!" Said the other.

"Ya don't say?"

He remembered seeing a statue of Braska back at Besaid Temple. So, she is the daughter of the high summoner? And now, she is going to be the next heir of the title of high summoner. It was no wonder she is so famous. The expectations from the people must've been pressuring on her; he knows that all too well, since he was the supposed heir to the next throne of Rigel… until Alm came along.

He shook his head. _Enough of that,_ he said to himself, staring once again on the horizon. That life was over. He had supposedly died now for who knows how long. He entrusted that task to him, so he knows he could count on his cousin to bring back the glory of his homeworld.

"Hey!" Tidus called him. "You've been alone there for a while now."

The prince said nothing, and Tidus continued on. "It must be tough… having a father so famous… You're a prince, right? It must be tough for you too."

"My father died when I was young. It was my uncle who was the emperor. He took me in, and I saw him as a father figure."

"Whoa…" Tidus said, "So it means… you're next in line?"

"Yes… supposedly…"

The blonde tilted his head. "Supposedly?"

He cleared his throat, wanting to change the subject. "What about you? You don't seem too fond to talk about your father."

Tidus gave a grunt. "My father? Well he's… He's a good for nothing old man!" He snapped, and he was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I hate him! I hate his guts!"

This was a surprise. He has never seen him so angry before.

Tidus noticed his sudden outburst and calmed himself down. "Sorry about that," he laughed sheepishly, "didn't mean to startle you."

They were both silent for a minute. Tidus noticed Yuna alone watching the sea not too far from them. "I'm gonna go talk to Yuna. Later!"

He was left alone again, looking at the two youths talking and giggling. Looking at them reminded him of when Rinea used to be by his side. Deep down, he was lonely without her. There was another feeling of regret, a feeling of which he feels she doesn't deserve him after what he had done to her. Seeing Yuna, reminded him so much of her; her soft voice, her gentle and kind nature, also a hint of sadness in her eyes. He doesn't hold any romantic feelings for the summoner, but whenever she was near him, he has to constantly remind himself that she is different from his beloved Rinea. Maybe that is why she was so easy to talk to.

"Looking a little lonely there, ya?" Wakka suddenly spoke next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" The prince asked and looked at the rest of the Besaid Aurouchs. The team looked pathetic, it's no wonder they always lose.

"Taking a little break. Once we reach the temple in Kilika, we'll make sure we will pray for victory!"

"Hmph. Tell that to your team of yours, not me."

They were interrupted by a sudden shake and rumble from the boat, as if something hit them. Some of the crew members tumbled, while others held on to something, preventing them from falling off. Berkut struggled to balance himself. He saw Yuna struggling to hold on to one of the harpoons. He wanted to help her, but then the boat rumbled again. Luckily, Kimahri was quick enough and jumped to her side. The water raged as if they were sailing on a stormy weather, but the skies were clear. How could something like this happen? He found his answer when he saw a gargantuan fin rise up from the water. Everyone's eyes were suddenly struck with fear.

"Sin!" One of the harpooners shouted.

Berkut's eyes widened. It was something he had never seen before; the presence of this creature was truly magnificent, yet horrifying. This… is Sin?

Sin started to move past the boat, while everyone was both awed and terrified at the monstrous beasts. One of the harpooners began positioning himself to the harpoon next to Yuna, and another man positioned the other harpoon on the other side. Both harpoons were aiming at the fin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wakka yelled. "Stick a harpoon in it and we'll all get dragged under!"

"Sin is going for Kilika!" The harpooner said in urgency. "We gotta distract it!"

"Our families are in Kilika!" Said the other harpooner. "Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

Yuna looked at the two men, and she slowly nodded.

"Wait! Oh, boy…"

They fired the harpoon towards the fin, managing to snag it. However, because of the sheer size of Sin's fin, the boat was dragged faster. A lot of water splashed on to the deck, stumbling the passengers on it. Suddenly there were tons of small pods emerging from the fin, heading towards the boat. The pods landed and turned into bug-like creatures. The passengers and crew members ran down below deck. Everyone readied their weapons, ready for battle. The creatures began attacking them; more and more of them emerging from Sin.

"Protect everyone on this ship!" Lulu shouted in command. "We have to slow Sin down!"

"What are these things?!" Berkut shouted as he pierced one of them.

"Sinspawn!" Wakka answered back in a shout. "Watch out when their wings flicker! Things could get deadly!"

"Wakka!" Lulu called from next to one of the harpoons. "We have to try and dispatch the fin!"

"You two take care of that fin!" Berkut said landing another blow to the sinspawn. "We'll take care of this!"

One of them shot something homing its way to the prince. Berkut maneuvered to his right and pierced its mouth. Next to him, Tidus did a series of flips and cartwheels, leaped up, and slammed his sword on one of them. On his left, Kimahri jumped and slammed his lance on the sinspawn. All three of them were side by side, and more of the sinspawn emerging from the fin. Wakka tossed his blitzball repeatedly, while Lulu was casting different elemental spells on the fin. Yuna on the other hand, was tasked to heal those who were injured. Some were aiming towards her while healing, but with quick movement of the three, they managed to fend them off from her. The more they attack, the more Sin kept dragging the ship with it, and the more sinspawn they kill, more of them emerge.

Berkut saw one of the unfortunate crew members got caught in the fray not too far from them; surrounded by the three, bug-like sinspawn. He quickly dashed towards the crew member and he threw his lance like a javelin at one of the creatures which was close at attacking the poor man's face. The creature bursted into pyreflies, and his lance landed on the floor. He leapt towards it, quickly grabbing his lance, piercing and slashing the other two.

"Nice one!" Tidus shouted while fighting the other sinspawn. The boat sped up once more.

"Get away from here!" Berkut shouted at the crew member. "Now!"

The crew member ran below deck, not saying anything else. A new wave of pods kept coming, and it felt like a never-ending battle.

"Lulu! Wakka!" Tidus called. "Hurry it up!"

"We're trying!" Wakka said as he threw his ball at the fin.

"Everyone! Stand back!" Yuna shouted from behind them as she summoned Valefor, attacking the rest of the sinspawn. The aeon shot its Energy Ray towards the fin, and an explosion followed. The harpoon that was on the boat teared itself as Sin dove deep into the water; its tail splashing the water on the surface. The boat jerked one last time, a big splash hitting them like a tidal wave. After that, all was calm again.

"Is everyone okay?" Berkut asked the group.

"It was hard," Wakka said, "but we managed."

Lulu and Kimahri's expressions didn't change, but were fine. Yuna was a bit shaken, but otherwise okay, until she realized someone missing in the boat. "Wait!" Yuna said in panic, her eyes frantically looking around the boat. "Where's Tidus?" They all looked, but there was no sign of him.

"Oh, no…" Wakka said, and he quickly jumped off the boat, diving into the water. Yuna planned on going along, but Kimahri immediately stopped her. "Kimahri…"

"He's going to be okay," Berkut reassured the frantic summoner. "Wakka is going there to rescue him." She calmed herself down, and nodded, believing his words.

The four of them could only watch from the boat, hoping that the two blitzers could make it out safely.

* * *

It was already sunset when the boat arrived at Kilika. Everyone on board the S.S. Liki was speechless at the sight of the small town. The place was severely devastated. Houses were sunk and destroyed, fallen trees everywhere, and debris was everywhere. All of this, caused by Sin.

"Who could have… created such a monster?" Berkut said in a low voice. Even he felt the heaviness of sorrow weighing him from the small village.

"Sin is… the result of our wrongdoings in the past," Lulu said, her voice calm even in the midst of destruction.

"Which is why… we must atone…" Wakka added.

"I will defeat Sin… I must defeat Sin," Yuna said with conviction, overlooking the devastated island.

* * *

As soon as the boat docked on Kilika, she rushed outside of the ship, and he along with the others, followed suit. The prince got a better view of the devastated town. Some were rebuilding their homes, some were frantically looking for their missing loved ones, and some were salvaging of what was left from their belongings. Two middle-aged couple met her on the docks.

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna," she greeted them with the Yevon bow, "I have come from the temple in Besaid."

"M'lady Summoner!" The woman said.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."

"Thanks be to, ye!" said the man.

The woman smiled. "Our loved ones… We feared they would become fiends!"

"Please, take me to them," Yuna said calmly, and the couple led her, Lulu and Kimahri away.

 _The sending?_ He wondered as he saw them walk away. He heard Wakka say that they'll do something to help the town, and Tidus went to the direction the Besaid Aurochs were. Curiosity filled the prince, so he followed the path to where the couple led them.

He was led to a path overlooking the open sea, not far from where they are, something was floating in the water, which he assumed, were corpses. A crowd gathered, staring at the open sea.

"What's going on here?" Tidus suddenly spoke from behind Berkut.

"Weren't you going to help Wakka?"

"He said he and his team got it covered," he shrugged. The prince saw Lulu watching as Yuna talked to one of the elders of the village. Tidus followed him, and the prince began to ask.

"What's the _sending_?"

"Sending? Are we going somewhere?" Tidus asked and Berkut sighed at his ridiculous question.

Lulu huffed, but mostly on Tidus. "You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" The prince smirked at the blonde by her remark.

"H-hey!"

"The dead need guidance," she began to explain. "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending, takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

"So… those lights that we see every time we kill a fiend," Berkut said, "those were the souls of the dead?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes. Those lights, are called pyreflies. Those pyreflies, are all over Spira."

"Summoners do this?" Tidus asked in turn.

Lulu nodded, and she, along with the two men, motioned to watch Yuna as she began stepping on the water, holding her staff. She stood for a moment, feeling the wind, then, began moving her staff around, performing a ceremonial dance. The crowd began sobbing and crying while watching Yuna dance. The pyreflies began emerging from the floating coffins and swirled around Yuna. The flames of the torches around them turned blue as the pyreflies began rising up; and so was the water around Yuna as well. She continued her dance as the pyreflies flied up into the air. The prince said nothing, as he was awed by the spectacle before him. The dance was beautiful, but it was also haunting; it was sad. He felt an odd sensation within him, as if he was drawn to it. He wasn't sure.

Yuna finished her dance and walked back to the dock. The people gathered around her, thanking her and praised her for what she did.

"It must be tough," Tidus spoke, "being a summoner."

"Yuna chose her own path," Lulu said. "She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end."

"Until the… end?"

Lulu was silent and the eyes of the crowd were all on them. She gave a sigh.

"Until, she defeats Sin." Then she walked up to Yuna.

Even Berkut questioned what that "end" meant. Surely since Yuna is being protected by her guardians, she is guaranteed to succeed in the end, right? Or is there something else? He watched Yuna, talking to Lulu, her eyes holding back her tears. Things were becoming more complicated. That moment, something began to stir within him; seeing Sin for the first time, seeing this small, fishing town devastated by the monster, and then, watching Yuna perform the sending; it was strange, he didn't know exactly what he's feeling at that moment, but he knew, more of this will happen in the future. They all decided to rest at a inn that was barely destroyed. After what happened today, they truly deserved rest.


	6. The Temple of Fire

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Had to deal with real life sh*t. I'll try and keep up my pace.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **V. The Temple of Fire**

The next morning, the people of Kilika were slowly rebuilding their homes after Sin's attack the day before. Berkut was up early (as usual) and went ahead of Tidus who was still fast asleep in the run down inn. Yuna said they will all be meeting each other at the jungle just off town for visiting Kilika temple. Before he went however, he saw a little girl, crying at a ruined hut that was about to collapse. He looked around and saw no one going to fetch the little girl. The hut began shaking, and instantly, he leaped at the hut and yanked the little girl to safety.

"T-thank you sir," the little girl sobbed but showed a faint smile. She did the Yevon bow to him and ran off. He turned and went his way to the jungle. There, he met Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri, all standing and waiting.

"There you are," Yuna said happily. "Where's Tidus?"

"Still asleep when I left… though I think he has woken up by now. If he is, he's probably with Wakka."

"I see," she said. "Well… while you're here, there is something I would really like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Sir Berkut," she started, "would you like to be my—"

She was suddenly cut off when they heard a voice yelling, "Hey!" and footsteps fast approaching them; it was Wakka and Tidus, running towards them.

"Again," Tidus huffed at the prince, "you didn't wake me up again."

"I am not your caretaker you idiot."

Yuna gave a tiny laugh. "Now that you're here," she motioned towards Tidus, "I want to ask you to be my guardian."

"Yuna! What? This is no times for jokes, ya?" Wakka said incredulous. "He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

"W-what's this all about?" asked a confused Tidus. "Berkut, are you a guardian now?"

"I'm not," he answered, and then he turned to the summoner, "though might I ask why you called us here?"

"I just want you both nearby," she said softly.

"W-what do you mean?" Tidus asked again.

"It's just that…"

Lulu suddenly cut in with their conversation. "We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?"

Yuna nodded. "Okay." She turned to the two boys and bowed. "I apologize."

Deep down, he did feel flattered when Yuna said she wants him by his side. He wondered to himself; is this how companionship felt like? He always chose who he deemed worthy of his time, and most of the time it was Rinea. He always showed his true feelings to her, and she would give time listening to him. When it came to Fernand or his fellow soldiers, yes he did display his appreciation for them as comrades, but he was always firm, never faltering, and always tried to be a pillar of might and strength to his people. He never saw the need for friendship, as it was his belief that greater men such as him never needed such. But ever since he was transported to Spira, he felt lost for the first time, his beliefs were being challenged, and starting to feel what he never felt when he was in Rigel.

Along the way, they've encountered plant-like fiends that shoot seeds like cannon. Kimahri demonstrated his Lancet ability and immediately learned the fiend's move and used the technique against itself. The demonstration of power was impressive, though he never imagined he would be fighting a plant fiend; they even encountered one that looked like a flying insect, and another one which Lulu calls it a "yellow elemental". It was bizarre, but bit by bit he was starting to fight them more efficiently. Years of combat expertise never prepared him for these kinds of fights except for Terrors, which was what he was used to in his world.

They've also encountered people from the Crusaders and telling them about their "secret mission" and special training. They were also warned about Sinspawns in the area and report to them if they ever saw one.

They arrived on the big staircases that go all the way up leading towards the temple. "These stone steps have a history you know?" Wakka said. Looking passed him; they see more staircases leading up. "Yep. Lord Ohalland trained here at this peak." Near him, the Besaid Aurochs were performing some warm up exercises. Tidus knew what it meant. "A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" The blitzball players prepared, facing the large staircases. Wakka eyes gazed on the summoner. "Yuna, if you would."

Yuna raised her arm. "Ready?" However, instead of signaling them to go, she instead ran ahead and the blitzers followed. "Hey! Hey!"

The prince sighed. "Children…"

"I agree," Lulu shook her head and Kimahri did the same.

As the remaining group climbed the staircase, the other members of the Besaid Aurochs started running down. Wakka shouted from the top of the landing. "Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!"

The moment he said that, they immediately readied their weapons and ran up quickly. As they reached the landing, they were surrounded by plant-like tentacles. In front of Yuna emerged a bigger, thicker one with thick shell.

"Where did this come from?" Berkut asked.

"Sin must've left this when it attacked Kilika," Lulu answered and casted a fire spell on the shell, but it was ineffective since the tentacles absorbed her magic.

Tidus and Kimahri charged at the shell, but it didn't deal any damage. Wakka also tried to hit it with his ball, but it only bounced off.

"It's hard as rock! My sword's no good!" Tidus yelled.

"My ball can't hurt it either!" Wakka added. "How 'bout magic?!"

Lulu shook her head. "Its tentacles absorb any spell cast at its body!"

"Yuna!" Tidus called. "Why don't you try using an aeon?"

Yuna shook her head. "I can't. The fight with Sin left it exhausted. It's still recovering from all that."

"Then it's up to us. Destroy the tentacles first!" Berkut yelled. "If we destroy it, we'll have a fighting chance against it." Tidus, Kimahri and Wakka nodded, and the four charged at the tentacles. Kimahri and Wakka handled the tentacle that was on the right, while Tidus and Berkut handled the left. The tentacles on both sides retaliate, slamming it to hit the four.

One of them managed to hit Wakka, and he was on his knees.

"I don't feel so good…"

"Wakka! What's wrong?!" Tidus shouted and quickly avoided the tentacle again, although barely. He wanted to run to his side, but the tentacles were preventing him to do so. Yuna, quick on her feet, ran to his side instead. He checked up on him and gasped.

"He's been poisoned," she said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." She guided him to the side where it was safer from the raging battle.

"So a mere touch can poison you…" Berkut said as he eyed on the tentacles at their side. They had to be careful or else they would be at a disadvantage.

They didn't anticipate the upcoming attack from the main body as it released green gas aiming at the party. "Don't breathe!" Lulu yelled as she covered her mouth. Tidus held his breath and so did Berkut and Kimahri. The attack didn't deal any severe damage on them, but it did sap their strength. The tentacles thrashed about again and one grabbed Tidus and slammed him to the side. He yelped in pain, but he was lucky enough not to get poisoned. He stood slowly and charged again. "You're gonna pay for that!"

As the tentacle was about to slam itself, a ball which was on fire suddenly flew past them. The ball hit the tentacle at Kimahri's side and bounced on Tidus and Berkut's side. "Missed me?" Wakka said as he ran back to them. The way he threw was strong since both tentacles flinched from the attack. Without a word, Kimahri jumped and pointed his lance at the tentacle, killing it and burst into pyreflies. There was one left, which was on Tidus and Berkut side.

"Tidus!" The prince shouted and quickly dashed on the tentacles. Their attack formed an X which quickly killed the tentacles. The four faced on the main body, which got out of its shell, revealing a hideous plant creature with more tentacles as hands. It spat venom on them but they managed to avoid it easily. Tidus began cartwheeling towards the creature and slammed his sword on it. Kimahri seed bombed the sinspawn; a technique he absorbed from the plant fiend earlier. Wakka threw his ball hard on it, and Berkut pierced the sinspawn with his lance. They were winning the fight.

The monster was enraged from their attacks, and used its tentacles to hit whatever is in front of it, one of them aiming on Yuna.

"Look out, Yuna!" Tidus said as he was running towards her. The tentacles were faster and he wasn't sure he could make it to save her. Yuna realized too late; even if she tried running, it would be futile since the tentacle's speed was faster than her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming attack… but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and gasped. Berkut stood in front of her, his arms were opened wide, standing before her like a human shield. The attack did not poison him, but it did damage him badly. He was on the verge of collapsing, using his lance as a support.

"Sir Berkut!" Yuna gasped.

"Are you… safe?" He panted. Tidus was stunned by his intervention, and turned his eyes on the monster, looking angry.

"Oh, no… This is my fault you—"

"It matters not," he interrupted. "I can still fight…"

"Please, let me heal your injuries," she said and he heard her murmur "cure," then he was engulfed in white light. The light was slowly bringing back his strength. He looked at the monster that was slowly being beaten down by Wakka, Tidus and Kimahri. This time, victory was on their side.

"Lulu! Use your magic!" Wakka said in urgency, and the black mage nodded. She raised her arm, concentrating, gathering all her magic.

"Burn!" And she began casting a barrage of fire spells on the sinspawn. The monster writhed in pain until it was successfully killed. Pyreflies erupted from the monster, and all was silent. The group ran towards them, and Yuna was finally done healing Berkut.

"Thank you, Yuna."

She quickly bowed. "I'm sorry! If I hadn't been in the way, you wouldn't have to risk yourself for me."

"As I said, it matters not," he said calmly. They all started climbing the stairs again.

"That was pretty reckless, ya?" Wakka added. "But I gotta say, that was really impressive out there. They got fiends from where you come from too?"

"No. From whence I came, there were monsters called Terrors."

"Terrors?" Tidus asked. "What's that?"

"They are undead who were revived by dark magic."

Tidus paused and gulped. "U-undead…? As in, zombies?"

The prince nodded. "You look surprised. Do fiends appear in Zanarkand too?"

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." He shrugged. "Better than fighting zombies if you ask me."

"Oh, about that," Wakka chimed, "I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

"Whoa, Wakka! When did you start believing that I'm from Zanarkand?"

Wakka scratched his head. "It's… well…"

Lulu shook her head. "Amazing. Simply amazing."

"Hm?"

"You make up one theory after another," the black mage said sternly, "refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back."

Everyone just stood there, quiet.

"Oh, and one more thing," she added. "No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad."

Having said her piece, she stormed off, Yuna and the others followed. Wakka was right, she could be… terrifying. The prince had never met a woman like her before. Without a word, he followed, leaving Tidus and Wakka behind. It was wise not to dwell on that subject.

* * *

They all finally reached Kilika Temple. The place was bigger compared to Besaid Temple, and there were lit up torches at the sides of the temple. Most of the people here were from the village below who simply wished to pray, and some were blitzball players, praying for their victory in the upcoming tournament.

A group of men exited from the temple. They were wearing purple clothing; their get-up is sort of the same as the Besaid Aurochs, but different, so Berkut assumed they were blitzball players. They also had the overconfident look too. Both teams were face to face with each other.

"You here to pray for victory too?" Wakka started.

"Us? Pray?" The man said arrogantly. "Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers _always_ win!"

"Oh yeah?" Wakka retorted. "Then why are you here?"

"We've been praying for some competition this year!" said the other.

"So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?" The man in front mocked. "Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

Behind the Aurochs, Tidus fistpumped. "This time, we play to win!" The Aurochs did the same gesture as Tidus.

"Oooh! Play away!" They walked past them, "Just remember even kids can play, boys."

"See you in the finals!" Wakka shouted.

As they left, they went inside the temple except for Tidus and Yuna who were having their own conversation.

"Who were those arrogant hedonists?" The prince began asking.

"They're the Luca Goers," the blitzer answered. "They're the best blitzball team, won many tournaments. 'Cuz of that, they are pretty stuck-up."

Arrogance. Back then, he was pretty much like that too when he first faced Alm and the Deliverance which many of them were composed of commoners. Now that he saw the Luca Goers and how they treat other people, he was beginning to see a reflection of himself. He even overheard Tidus saying how he hates bringing other people down like what his father did. Though at first he did have the right to be prideful and arrogant since he was of noble birth and he was the emperor's nephew on top of that.

Inside the temple, there were lit up torches all around it, and in front were big statues of high summoners, just like the one in Besaid. Wakka kneeled and started praying at a statue of High Summoner Ohalland.

"Lord Ohalland," Wakka prayed, "guide our feet."

Tidus knelt alongside Wakka and began doing the Yevon bow. From above the staircase where the Cloister of Trials are, a woman and a muscular man exiting from the door. "A summoner, are you?" The woman said, the tone in her voice was snobby.

"My name is Yuna— from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona," the woman introduced herself.

"So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter," Dona added. "That's quite a name to live up to." She looked at Yuna's guardians with insult. "My, my my…" She shook her head. "And all these people are your _guardian_ s? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?" She turned her gaze to the muscle-bound man next to her. "I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

He nodded. Kimahri then walked towards him and the two were eye to eye.

Depite the insult, Yuna remained calm. "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter."

"Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either," she added, "So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Berkut smirked. For someone who looked delicate, she got guts.

"You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving."

First, arrogant blitzball players, now, arrogant summoners. However, what she said, about guardians being someone she can rely on, someone she trusts with her life. It was indeed touching, but he isn't a guardian. When she was nearly hit by the tentacles of the sinspawn earlier, he was just there near her, she was just lucky he was nearby. But deep down, he did consider about becoming one.

The group, except for Berkut, headed towards the Cloister of Trials. Before entering the room, the group turned to the prince waiting below the staircase.

"Aren't you gonna come with?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not a guardian. I will wait."

"We'll be quick," Yuna said, and the group went in the room. Now it was just him alone. He decided to go outside the temple and wait there, at the same time gather some fresh air. Outside the temple, he met the two blitzers, Datto and Letty.

"Where's Cap'n Wakka?" Letty began asking.

"He's in the Cloister of Trials."

"Wha—? Why are you here?" Datto asked in turn.

"I'm not a guardian."

"Oh," Datto shrugged, "Well, make sure ya cheer for us in the game!" They both made a fistpump. "We're going to win!"

Just behind the two, Berkut saw summoner Dona and her guardian Barthello enter in the temple again. He recognized them earlier after their little meeting. _They're up to something_ , he thought.

Letty noticed him looking spaced out. "Hey, something wrong?"

"Uh… look, why don't you two go practice someplace else to make certain of your victory, hm?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "You're right. See you later!" And they ran off.

He re-entered the temple and saw Dona and Barthello emerging from the Cloister of Trials. Dona wore a smirk on her face, "I wonder if he'll even make it…" She looked down and saw Berkut just standing below the staircases. "Hey, I know you," she said as she and her guardian were going down, "aren't you supposed to be with Yuna? Why are you here?"

"I'm not her guardian," he answered, "Why are you here? Didn't you already receive your aeon?"

The woman scoffed. "So you're the same as that blonde idiot earlier." Blonde idiot? Was she referring to Tidus? "We just sent him down for a little game," she added. "That's all."

She examined him, and she did show some admiration, but it was mostly because of his looks. "My, aren't you a handsome young man," she said in a husky, seductive voice. "I can still add another guardian on my list." He narrowed his eyes, looking surprised. Even Barthello made a quick gaze at her the moment she said that.

"Hmph. I have no interest in joining with an impudent woman such as you," he said sternly, his arms crossed to his chest. Dona gasped, feeling insulted and Barthello took a step forward, glaring at the prince. Berkut on the other hand, did not move an inch. Why should he be afraid of this squinty eyed, muscle bound dullard?

She returned her composure, "Fine. Come on Barthello, we're leaving. Besides, Yuna will have to face the consequences." She stormed off, and Barthello followed. From her heavy stomping, he assumed she was still cross about what he said.

Now that he was alone again, he thought about what he should do. Tidus should be at the trial right now, and from his experience in Besaid, it's going to be another puzzle to solve. He did solve those puzzles all by himself, so there should be no trouble for him on this one. However, this was forced on him no thanks to Dona's scheme, and said that Yuna will have to face the consequences, whatever that means. He stared at the staircases, hoping that Tidus would make it while he's in the Cloister of Trials now.

* * *

 **Another Author's Note: Yeah this part might be really boring since for me when I played the game, this part was really boring for me. The only time I got into the game again was after I received Ifrit. And also, I was torn whether he should enter the Cloister of Trials or not, but for now I choose not to since it's all about his point of view and yes, Tidus is still the protagonist, but I can't exactly insert him everywhere where Tidus goes right? Well anyway, if you can, please leave a review and share your thoughts about what you think, and maybe, it will help me on later chapters and do my best on improving my storytelling. PEACE!**


	7. Miracles and Oddities

**Author's Note: I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **VI. Miracles and Oddities**

As part of a king's duty, Alm was at his desk doing his usual paperwork, or sometimes hears his subjects' pleas from the throne room, and would also include holding meetings in the castle. Whenever he was lost at the matter, Celica would be there to help and support him.

It's been almost a month since the Age of the Gods has ended. Alm reunited with Celica, and together with his comrades and the divine Falchion, he had slain the fell god and put him together with his sister Mila in slumber for all eternity. Rigel and Zofia merged and became known as the one kingdom of Valentia, with Alm now its new ruler. He was still getting used to life as king and with his marriage to Celica.

Even with his new life, he still felt the sadness of killing his own father, then his own cousin, all because of the cruel fate he was destined to do all his life; his life as the Bearer of Duma's brand and how everything would lead up to this point.

However, ever since Duma's fall, to his coronation, and now as king, he has been having strange dreams about his dead cousin, Berkut. Though at first, brushing it off as a mere dream from his subconscious, day after day, his dreams were becoming constant. At one point he tried shouting at his cousin, but he couldn't hear him. What did it all mean?

The dream he had the night before was very disturbing. Berkut was there, and so were other people he was not familiar with. He was in a strange world, and his cousin was with five other people, and one of them isn't even human. They were in a boat, and they were suddenly attacked by a huge monster coming from the sea. Oddly enough, even when he was only dreaming, he actually felt the rumbling of the boat and stumbled. The dream stopped when Celica noticed Alm was murmuring in his sleep.

"Alm? Are you okay?"

He was sweating. Why was he sweating? "I-I'm fine."

"Are you having a bad dream?" she asked.

"Well, not really. I can't really tell. It's just that— it's strange. I keep seeing him in my dreams."

"Who?"

Alm's green eyes gazed down sadly, "Berkut…"

"O-oh…" She was told about how he and Berkut were cousins. It was a tragedy, how it ended for him and his fiancé, Rinea. "What was it about?"

"We never talked, but," he said, now trying to remember his dream. "In my dream, he was with strange people. I can't exactly go into details, but they are clearly not like our world. They were in a boat and the next thing I knew, they were attacked by a monster. It was really strange, I actually felt that, and it also felt like I was about to be thrown off from the boat if you hadn't woke me up."

"That was quite a dream," Celica said. "They say that sometimes, dreams are one of the ways of contacting the dead. Perhaps, he was trying to tell you something?"

He shook his head. "No. He couldn't hear me. It was like, I was there, but I'm not present." He sighed, "I don't know. Anyway, sorry I woke you."

Celica gave a chuckle. "No, don't worry. We should be getting back to sleep."

"Yeah." Before he began sleeping, he stared at a lone ring resting on his ring finger; the ring Berkut gave to him before his death. He wore it ever since in memory of him. He went back to sleep, wondering if he will see his cousin again in his dreams.

* * *

"At least someone knows how to wait," Lulu said in a monotone voice, referring to Berkut.

"I told you! It was Dona!" Tidus retorted.

"Be extremely lucky no one is around when you suddenly barged in," Wakka chimed. "Yuna could have been excommunicated."

So, that was the consequence Dona was talking about. Luckily, Tidus was smart enough to solve the puzzle in the trials. Yuna was first to go down and greet him. "I'm sorry we had to make you wait," she bowed. "I hope that didn't take long."

"Not at all," the prince said. They said something about the fayth after the Cloister of Trials. What is it exactly? "What is this fayth exactly?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"The fayth are people who give their lives to battle Sin," Lulu said, explaining it on her befalf. She said this to Tidus before in his abrupt entrance in the Chamber; she repeated what she said again for him to understand. "Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies. Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

"So that aeon… Valefor was it? It was once… human?"

She nodded, her expression none changing. "Yes. Valefor's fayth came from the soul of a young girl."

"So then…" His eyes went to Yuna.

"This time, we have Ifrit," she said. It will take a while before he could get used to all of this. Hearing the concept about the fayth, giving their souls willingly and separating them while they were still alive, and are also trapped in statues, and all of them acting as if all of this is normal are somewhat unsettling.

"We should go, ya! We go to Luca next!" Wakka said.

The whole time, Tidus was quiet as they make their way out of the temple. He's been looking down, as if he was missing something. He truly knows how it felt; ever since his arrival in Spira, he had felt that way every day. Seeking atonement for his past sins is his goal, but he didn't know how, and why Spira of all places?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden scream that came from the blonde blitzer. None of them said a word and kept going, heading to their next destination.

* * *

They sailed in the S.S. Winno and this time, they were all headed for Luca. The passengers on board were mostly composed of blitzball players, and also some members of the Crusaders. Even those stuck-up Luca Goers were on board, talking amongst themselves secretly insulting the other players on board. Berkut explored the ship for a while since he had nothing else to do. He saw Dona and Barthello doing their… business which he preferred not to deal with, and there were two females who looked like they were part of the Luca Goers, were giggling and gossiping about him.

"Hey, that one's a hottie…" One of them said.

"Hey there handsome," the other one cooed. He just ignored them, much to their disappointment.

One other thing that Berkut was surprised about was the things he saw in the Power Room. There were two yellow, bird creatures running in what looks like a hamster wheel. The lady in the power room noticed his surprise. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

"What is that?" He asked while his eyes were still on the big birds.

The lady engineer asked in confusion, "What is what?"

"What are those birds?"

"You mean the chocobos? They help run the power of this boat."

"Chocobos?"

"What? You've never seen a chocobo before? Just what kind of backwater island did you come from, anyway?"

Berkut was slightly offended with the "backwater" comment, but he just brushed it off and left the room. Seeing something peculiar that was out of his comfort zone was starting to become his daily routine.

The prince heard a commotion about Yuna from above deck, coming from the other people that were on board who were there just to meet the daughter of the high summoner Braska and some who were eager to go to Luca to watch the tournament. After that, she talked to Tidus about Zanarkand again, but mostly about the ruins rather than his own Zanarkand. Meanwhile, Berkut looked at the ocean, and was drawn to it.

The prince was just there, watching the ocean waters turning an orange hue as the sun began to set. Watching the view like this calmed his rattled nerves, and it somehow cleared his mind which was filled with confusion and uncertainties. Tidus was minding his own business elsewhere. Watching the cool, quiet ocean was his only therapy at the moment from all the mess he's getting involved in.

He heard footsteps heading his way. He turned and saw Yuna. "Uh… hey…"

"Hm?"

"I just… want to talk about what your homeland is like… if that's okay with you."

She still remembered what she said in Besaid before, how she wanted to talk about where he came from. After that commotion earlier, she must've been eager to know, she's a bit like a child, wanting her parent to tell her a story. "My home…" he started, "I came from the continent of Valentia, and you won't see that in any map here," he said. "It was a land ruled by gods."

Yuna tilted her head, "Gods? What were they like?"

"If you were to be specific, they are dragons."

Yuna gaped of what he said. "I only hear dragons in fairy tales. Are they really… real?"

"In my world, yes. I am not sure here in Spira if there is one," he said, and Yuna eagerly listened to him. Little did they know that Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were all listening to him as he tells his tale. "Mila and Duma, the sibling gods, were in bitter conflict. They fought for their ideologies on how Valentia should be ruled. Duma believed that by hardships can mankind become strong, while Mila believed that mankind should be ruled without strife and live in peace and tranquility. Because of their dispute, the gods made an accord, and Valentia was divided, with Duma ruling the north which was then called Rigel, and Mila ruling the south, which then was called Zofia. I hailed from Rigel."

"Wow…" Yuna said, awed by his story. "What was it like? This… Rigel?"

"As I said, we lived in harsh times, and we pursued strength above all else. My father died when I was very young, and my mother was always absent because of her own duties. I was also the emperor's nephew, and since I never had that much memories of my father, I viewed my uncle as my own father. Before coming here, we were at war with Zofia. I was also a general, leading the Rigelian army into battle, and…" he halted. His eyes casted down, "I told you, I don't think such a story like mine would be wise to hear from a lady such as you. I've killed so many people, all in the name of glory and might. My hands are stained with blood of both enemies and innocents… I don't think there's any good left in me anymore."

Yuna shook her head. "I think… you're a good person, Sir Berkut. I just think you're lost, and needed to find your way," she gave a warm smile, "I don't think you're bad at all. You just don't really see it yet."

"Yuna…"

"THAT," Tidus suddenly barged in their conversation, "was quite a story!"

Berkut was caught off guard by him. "You… you were listening the whole time?!"

"Of course we did!" said Wakka, and Berkut's eyes narrowed. "Not everyone gets to hear that kind of story, ya?"

"It was… intriguing," Lulu said, while Kimahri just stared with his same expression on his face as usual. "So, you are a prince?" The black mage continued and began teasing him, "Should we call you Prince Berkut from now on?"

"N-no! I-I mean…"

They all laughed despite Berkut glowering at them. It was supposed to be meant for Yuna only! Don't they know the meaning of privacy? He sighed, it's too late now. "No. Just my name is fine. My status in this world doesn't mean anything here in Spira."

"Your world doesn't have creatures like Sin, right?" Yuna asked.

"There are dragons… and an army of undead... but like Sin, no there isn't."

"I see…"

Now it was his turn to ask. "I get that machina was the people's punishment, but what was the reason?"

"It all happened thousands of years ago," Lulu explained, "The two great machina cities, Zanarkand and Bevelle, were at war which was never-ending. The war lasted for a thousand years, hence it was named, the Machina War."

"How… did the war end?"

"When Sin was created, it ultimately destroyed Zanarkand, and Bevelle called a ceasefire, ending the war. The teachings of Yevon state that it is forbidden to use machina because of its destructive nature. And Sin is our reminder for that."

"And because of that, we've gotta repent for our sins, ya? Once we've repented, Sin will stop coming back one day," Wakka said.

"Are you sure?" Berkut asked. "When is that, then?"

"I-I… we just know he'll stop coming back!" Wakka stammered. "And I blame those Al bhed for causing so much trouble!"

"Al bhed?" Berkut have never heard of it before.

"Oh? You don't know? The Al bhed are considered heathens in Spira because they choose to ignore the teachings of Yevon by using forbidden machina."

"They also speak in a weird language too," Tidus chimed in.

"You can tell them apart since most of 'em has blonde hair and green eyes with spiral pupils," Wakka added. "You haven't seen one, have you?"

The prince shook his head. "No. This is the first I've heard of it."

"I've gotta go," the red haired blitzer said. "The team's gonna practice a bit. You comin' Tidus?"

"You bet! Later, man!" Tidus said and they both ran off. Somehow, he is getting used to life in Spira little by little, since he was learning their culture, and their way of life. The life he knew in Valentia was no more; this was his new reality. If only Rinea was there with him.

* * *

It was night time. The night sky was full of stars, and it was peaceful. Some of the Crusaders were on the lookout in case Sin attacks the boat again, while the Aurochs were below. Wakka and Lulu were on the top deck speaking in private, while the Goers were near Yuna who were arguing with Tidus calling him an idiot ever since he said the Aurochs were going to win the cup this year.

Berkut kept on hearing rumors about the Aurochs and how they have a teammate who was from Zanarkand. Most of them just laughed it off since it's impossible for someone to live in a city that is now ruins. He saw Yuna with Kimahri and passed by some people as a way to pass time. They said that they will be reaching Luca the next day.

Just above deck, he heard voices talking. It was Lulu and Wakka who were the ones he heard. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but their voices were clear for him to hear.

"Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?" Lulu asked.

"Relax! They're bound to know someone in Luca," Wakka said, trying to reassure her.

"And if not?"

"Well… Tidus can join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than leaving him in Besaid."

"Oh really?" Lulu said exasperated. "What about Berkut then?" Berkut's eyes narrowed when he heard his name.

Wakka sagged, "Uh… that's…"

"From what he told Yuna earlier, he is clearly out of this world, way different from ours. Tidus still has a chance of meeting someone he knows in Luca, but for Berkut, it's highly impossible. So, you're just going to leave him in Luca as well?"

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka frowned.

"Yuna… she wants both of them to be her guardians," she said, and Berkut was surprised. Him? Yuna's guardian?

"Oh yeah, geez… There's that too, eh?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine!" Lulu glared at him, and a few seconds later, he relented and slumped his shoulders. "It is mine, huh?"

So, Yuna wants to make him a guardian. How could she trust a man like him who she only met a few days ago? He wondered if all those times Yuna tried asking him, it was about that. Sure, he had protected her a few times, but he never imagined himself becoming her guardian. Wakka also noted many times that he'd make a good guardian along with Tidus.

"Why do you think Yuna wants them as her guardians, anyway?" Wakka asked again.

"Because Tidus is Sir Jecht's son."

Jecht? That's the name of Tidus's father?

"Oh, right," he said, then he was surprised when he realized what she said, "Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?"

"It's hard to say," Lulu said, "but Yuna seems to believe so."

"But what about Berkut?" Wakka asked.

"As for him, I don't really know. I also don't know of Yuna's intentions. Because she wanted to help him find his way perhaps? I can't really say. And she just couldn't say it in his face that she simply wished to let him join out of pity now, would she?"

"Okay."

Lulu glared. ""Okay?" "Okay?" That's all you have to say?"

"Well, yeah, I mean… They both gotta decide for themselves, ya?"

Lulu slowly nodded. "You're right for once."

"Ahem!"

The black mage stared at the ocean, "I wonder which is best…"

Deciding not to hear any more of it, the prince stopped. He stared at the ocean and thought about being a guardian for Yuna. He wasn't sure if Yuna will ask him about that again, but if she does, maybe it was best for him to take up the offer. Maybe he was meant to be one when he came to Spira? He wasn't sure.

Not too far from him, Tidus was there staring at a lone blitzball lying on the deck. What happened next amazed him; he kicked the ball hard and the ball bounced back at him. He hit the ball again three times, on the third time; the ball was up in the air. Tidus jumped and he was spinning; and with great timing, he kicked the ball hard, and the ball flew to a distance, disappearing from sight. Tidus was amazed at his own performance and chuckled.

"The best? Yeah, right!" He turned and saw the Aurochs who were awed, and not too far from them, were Yuna and Berkut, with the latter impressed by his performance.

"Whoa!" said Wakka, amazed, "What's that called?"

"Doesn't have a name," Tidus said, "Anyone can do it if they try."

Wakka gave the ball he was holding on to him. "Show us one more time, ya?"

Tidus set the ball down for him to prepare and do it again. The Aurochs took a step back, and he he saw Yuna waving at him and Berkut nodding at him and giving him a tiny smile. Though only small, Tidus was surprised to see him smile for the first time. He kicked the ball again.

After performing that move, the Aurochs practiced again, some trying to imitate Tidus's moves. He went over to the two.

"That was simply impressive," Berkut said, and Tidus somehow felt awkward from his praise.

"That was the Jecht Shot, wasn't it?" Yuna asked, and Tidus was surprised knowing that name.

"The Jecht Shot?" The prince asked.

She nodded. "Sir Jecht showed it to me when I was a child. He called it the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III," she giggled.

Berkut raised a brow, "What kind of a name is that?"

"I agree with him," Tidus said, "Stupid name, huh? You know what? There is no Mark I or Mark II, you know? My old man said the name Mark III was just something to hook the crowd. He said they'd come back every night expecting to see Mark I and Mark II. And, they really did come back. I used to get so mad."

Yuna chuckled, and after that, silence filled the air.

"Is he alive, you think?" Tidus asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," she said, "But, Sir Jecht was my father's guardian."

"So his father is famous here as well?" The prince asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "So if anything happened to him, I should think word would get around fast."

"Uh-huh."

"What would you do, if you found him?"

The blonde blitzer shrugged. "Who knows? I thought he died ten years ago. Well…I'd probably just smack him one. After everything he put Mom and me through. And because he was famous, I was always…" He turned again to the two, "Well, you two should know," he said. "I mean, Yuna, your father is famous too, right? And Berkut, you're the emperor's nephew, so… ain't it tough?"

"Fulfilling my uncle's expectations, is hard," the prince said. "Everyone expects you to be just like him."

"Yeah! You get it!"

"And following my father's footsteps is hard, being a summoner and all," Yuna said in turn. "But I think, the honor of having a father like that, surpasses all. What about you, Sir Berkut?"

After the sudden twist he learned in the past about everything, his life, his goals, and his beliefs were all lies, he did feel horribly betrayed. But nevertheless, throughout his entire life, Emperor Rudolf still cared for him as if he was his own. "In the end," he said, "I still respect and love him. He was like a father to me after all. I honor him for that."

Yuna smiled, but Tidus wasn't. "Well, there wasn't much to honor about my old man, that's for sure."

A ball smacked Tidus on his left side. He turned and saw Wakka, along with the Aurochs, still practicing. "Show me that move again!" He called out. Tidus ran back to them, showing them the Jecht Shot again leaving Berkut and Yuna behind.

"It's sad, really… hating your own father so much," Yuna said as she watched them practice. "Not everyone has a father who is there with them."

"But we can't judge him for that though," Berkut said. "We don't exactly know what happened between them. He has his reasons."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. We should be resting now. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

She was right. He was rather getting sleepy after a long day. They all went down to their respective rooms and had a good night's rest. Deep down, the prince knew that something big is going to happen soon, and his hunches were usually right. What will be Luca like, and what awaits them there? He put those questions aside for the time being and closed his eyes.


	8. Blitz Off

**Author's Note: I'm back! So many things happened these few weeks and I am so glad I am back into writing! Sorry for the delay though, as I said, so many things happened these few weeks I couldn't write. Well anyway, hope this chapter will compensate for everything. I can't believe we're in Luca already! Not saying it's far, but it is an improvement.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **VII: Blitz Off**

He had seen bigger towns, castles, and fortresses, but certainly not like this one.

Just a small distance away was Luca, and the view was simply magnificent. What stood out was the giant stadium with a big blue sphere in the middle, and to his surprise, it was made out of water. From afar they could hear the spokesperson talking. As the boat drew closer, there were so many people everywhere. Even from where he came from, there weren't this many people gathered in a village and such. Tidus noticed the awestruck look from the prince and grinned.

"That, over there," he pointed to the stadium, "is where we will play." His grin widened, "bet you don't have that where you come from, huh?"

He shook his head, "No. This is my first time seeing something like this."

The boat was preparing to dock. The blitzball players started gathering, preparing to make an entrance once the boat docks. "That's our cue. Gotta go!"

Behind Berkut were Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri all watching the players go down first. "Good luck, everyone…" Yuna said quietly.

The boat docked and the two announcer's voices were heard. "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts!" Soon as they heard the name of the team, the players from Kilika emerged. Berkut recognized them back in Kilika, since they were one of the people who helped rebuild the town. "High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them— a big name to live up to," the announcer continued. "Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

"Exciting, isn't it folks? Our next team on ramp is…" the announcer named Bobba continued. The Aurochs were next in line to go down, "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"Best of lucky to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid," the announcer Jimma added.

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is…" The Luca Goers came into view, and the crowd suddenly went wild. "Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

The Goers waved at the audience, soaking all the attention, while Tidus and the Aurochs were at once corner. "Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."

"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"

Tidus was infuriated by the announcers and how everyone looked down at them. He kicked in frustration. "It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you."

Tidus said nothing, until a crazy idea came into his mind. He grabbed a megaphone and began climbing on the wooden box. "Stop right there, Goers!"

The crowd and Goers turned and looked at Tidus.

"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!" Tidus said and Wakka could only do a facepalm. "'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" He laughed and climbed down the boxes. After all the players exited, the rest went down the ramp and went to the Aurochs. Yuna laughed at the scene earlier while Lulu and Berkut shook their heads and facepalmed.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked.

"We sure stood out, though!" Datto said.

"We were on the sphere!" Letty added.

"We were?"

Before they could answer, the crowd suddenly ran past them. "Maester Mika is here!" One of them said.

"Already?"

"The number 3 dock!"

"What's with the commotion?" The prince asked.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna answered.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus asked. Even Berkut was clueless.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira," Lulu answered on her behalf. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester."

"Fifty years?" Tidus asked. "Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?"

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now," Wakka snapped.

"So, a Maester is like a High Priest?" The prince asked in turn.

"You could say that," Lulu said, "Is that what they call it in your home?"

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna said, and she turned to Berkut. "Come along with us as well! It'd be great if you are there to see him."

Berkut is not a religious man; he usually doesn't care about these kinds of things. But with Yuna eagerly asking, along with the others who stared at him, he obliged. Staying with them isn't so bad, in fact, he now wishes to be with them. He never felt this way from just anyone before, with the exception of a few people in his life. He went along with them, following the crowd who were all on the other dock.

A huge vessel whose sails bear the Yevon symbol docked at dock number 3, and a lot of people gathered excited to see the Grand Maester. Because they were far back, the most they could see were people's heads.

Tidus was standing on tiptoe, "Can't see a thing!" He whined.

Wakka put a finger to his mouth, "Shhhh!"

They all suddenly heard a band playing. The band players were very odd looking. One was a hawk-like band member that was playing a harp, the other is a… thing the prince can't describe what it is that was playing the drums on his belly, and an animal looking band player that was playing the horns, and has two other big horns on its back.

Two guards flanked on the sides near the ramp, and a man emerged from the ship. He wore elegant robes, the front exposing his chest. He has strange hairstyle; he has blue hair with two long horn-like locks running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. The crowd began whispering.

"That's a Guado, right?" One man asked to the other next to him.

"Who could it be?"

"Isn't that… Maester Seymour?"

Seymour turns to the ship and kneeled down, doing the Yevon bow. The crowd and the group, except for Berkut and Tidus, did the same. A frail, old man emerged from the ship who was flanked by two other guards. He descends from the ship. "People of Spira," he began, his voice showing his age, "I thank you for your generous welcome." He turned his gaze to the man named Seymour, then the crowd, "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you…the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past."

Seymour stood up and faced the crowd, "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

The rest of the crowd bowed again. Berkut on the other hand, didn't need to. Despite his honorific title and his seemingly friendly disposition, something about him didn't give off a friendly aura. He knew there was something about him, something that reminded him of a certain high priest of the Duma Faithful.

Seymour's eyes suddenly turned to their direction. What was he staring at them for? The prince realized that he wasn't really staring at them, he was staring at Yuna. The young summoner noticed this and looked away in embarrassment, her eyes fixated on the ground.

* * *

 _ **Final Fantasy X OST - Luca**_

While Tidus and the rest of the Besaid Aurochs were in the locker room, Yuna, Lulu and Berkut were outside the entrance of the blitzball stadium.

"I must admit," Berkut spoke, "I've never seen a place so lively before."

Yuna chuckled. "Luca is the second largest city of Spira. All kinds of people gather here to watch people play blitzball."

"But, isn't this place filled with machina?What about Sin?"

"There are certain machina that we can use, and we cannot use," said Lulu and the prince looked at her with confusion. "It's the Crusader's job to protect the city, especially the stadium."

"So, Yevon dictates what machina to use and to not use? Doesn't that contradict the teachings?"

Lulu said nothing since she had no answer to that. "Well…" Yuna chimed, "Spira is short on fun these days. Watching them play blitzball, gives the people happiness, and forget their sorrows brought by Sin."

Silence filled the air. It was best not to dwell on religious stuff for a while since many of the people of Spira follow Yevon blindly. But he did see the light of it, even just a little. It gives people hope that they need in order to live in times of despair. However, Berkut knew the capability, strength and willpower of man that can survive without any divine providence, but such things doesn't apply much in Spira, and with Sin, it is difficult.

"So," Yuna spoke again, "did you fine someone you know in the crowd earlier?"

He shook his head, "No."

"I see… Well, why don't we look around for now? The tournament starts later, so we can sightsee for now."

Before the prince could answer, there were two people near them talking loudly. "I saw Sir Auron in the café!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, right! As in, THE Sir Auron?"

"Yeah! Come on, man! Let's go see him!" And the two men ran off. Yuna's eyes were in delight when she heard the name.

"Sir Auron is here?" She asked excitedly.

"Who's Sir Auron?" Berkut asked.

"Sir Auron was another of my father's guardian," said the summoner, "now he's known as the legendary guardian. I have to tell Tidus!"

"Yuna, wait," Lulu called out, "you can't just go in the men's locker room."

"But I have to tell him quick!" After that, she dashed quickly going to the Aurochs locker room.

Lulu sighed. "That girl can be so stubborn," then ran after her. Kimahri who was quiet but present at all times, followed them. Berkut was about to follow until he heard a voice calling to him saying, "You there lad!" He turned and saw the merchant who was on board in both ships he was in before: O'aka XXIII.

"Y-you're here?" Berkut said in surprise. "If you're here asking money again like last time—"

"Oh, come now, O'aka is always opened for business! And I'm not just here askin' money, I'm also here to sell." He said with an accent. He showed his items on sale, ranging from weapons to potions. He was indeed serious of his business. "Anything fancies you?"

"None for now," the prince said.

"Not even the lances?" O'aka asked, he remembered that he saw him fight with lances before, so something must've at least caught his eyes. "I swear they're really good…Which reminds me…" He pulled something from his belongings. How weapons fit in there, Berkut shall never know. The merchant pulled something long and silver, and when the prince saw it, he gasped. O'aka pulled out his own lance!

"Where did you get that!? I demand to know!"

"Calm yourself, lad," O'aka said while holding the lance. He was struggling on holding the thing for some reason, but Berkut knew why, that lance was built for him, and handling that lance is not easy. It takes great skill to handle a lance such as his. "A man from Besaid saw it on shore. He wasn't a fighter, so he decided to sell it to me. Pretty fancy looking lance, eh?"

He wanted to shout that the lance was his, but he kept his composure. He didn't want to cause a scene and humiliate himself. Instead, he calmy asked, "Can I hold on to it?"

"Of course! Here ya' go!" O'aka handed over the lance to Berkut. When he held it, the feeling of familiarity whirled within him. Holding his own lance again felt so nostalgic, as if he was back home in Rigel. He began twirling the lance to see if the condition is still good. To his relief, nothing has changed and the condition was good as ever. O'aka was amazed by his stunt with the lance.

"That was amazing, mate! I could tell that lance was built for you," he said.

"Obviously," the prince muttered.

"That will be… 10,500 gil," O'aka said announcing the prize, and Berkut did a double-take.

"Excuse me?!"

"That lance certainly cost a fortune. You don't see somethin' like that in Spira!"

For the first time, Berkut didn't have enough money for his own lance. Now he knew how it feels to be poor. How he wished he could just run away with it, but that would be stealing, and it's not in him to steal. He sighed, in the end, he relented. "Here… nevermind," he said, feeling down.

O'aka saw this and felt pity for the prince. He then noticed the lance that Wakka gave to him. "Tell you what," he said, "I like that lance you have there. Why don't you trade it with that lance there for that? Not only that, I'll make a discount. Is 7,075 gil good for ya'? And I'll pay ya' too of course."

The prince blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! O'aka keeps his word," and with that, he exchanged the lance with his own and paid him (thank the gods for the money he earned while fighting fiends; how monsters drop money is another mystery). He was so glad to have his own lance back with him. It's the one thing that reminded him again of home.

"Glad to be of service!" And O'aka left elsewhere in town. Tidus, Yuna and Kimahri came back from the locker room and went to him. "Yo! We thought you left!" Tidus said. He then noticed the lance he was holding. "Cool new lance!"

"This is my lance from Valentia," Berkut said and both Tidus's and Yuna's eyes widened. "Whoa, really? How did it end up here?"

"A man named O'aka gave it back to me."

"Oooh that O'aka, eh? I met him in the ship before on our way here. He kept asking me for money though." Tidus crossed his arms.

"Well anyway, want to come with us and meet Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

"No, I think I'll remain here for the time being."

"I see… We'll be back quickly. Tidus is going to play after all," Yuna said and the three left. Lulu then, came into view and went to the prince.

"I thought you went along with them," said the black mage.

"I thought you wanted to sightsee," Berkut said in turn.

"I'm not really fond of sightseeing. After all, I am here because of a duty I must fulfill."

"Being Yuna's guardian?"

The black mage nodded. "What are you going to do once the tournament is over?"

"I don't know."

Lulu cast her eyes down to the ground, "I wonder," she said in a low voice.

"Hm?"

"I've went through pilgrimages in the past," she said in a calm, stoic manner. "So I've always been a guardian almost my entire life. I wonder… if things will turn out differently on this one." She looked at Berkut, "Forget about my rambling. Though I ask since Wakka can't; if Yuna asks you to be her guardian, will you accept? Or not?"

He looked down to the ground, then back to Lulu, "If she does ask, then…"

"Lulu! Berkut!" Wakka shouted as he ran to them. "We've got trouble. Big trouble!"

"Calm down, Wakka," Lulu said. "What is it?"

"The Al Bhed Psyches," Wakka said in urgency, "They said they took Yuna!"

"WHAT!?" Lulu and Berkut said in unison.

"They said that we should lose the tournament to bring her back," Wakka kicked the ground in anger, "Damn those Al Bhed!" He shouted but immediately calmed himself down. "They're blitzball players, so I doubt they'll do anything serious."

Lulu was also frustrated. How can she call herself a guardian if she's like this? "The game starts in a few minutes," she said, "Berkut and I will find Tidus, you take care of the game."

"Okay," Wakka nodded, "Their boat is in dock 4. Take care of 'em for me! We'll beat the Psyches for that too!" He ran back to the locker room.

"Let's go," Berkut said and Lulu obliged. They ran to the city square. Since they knew that they were looking for Auron in the café, which was the place they could find Tidus. The question is though, is if they will find him immediately. The city is crowded with different races: ordinary humans, Guado, Ronso and the Al Bhed.

Luckily, Tidus and Kimahri ran out of the café and immediately spotted them. Lulu was the first to speak. "Where in Spira have you been?"

"Huh?"

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."

"What!?"

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her."

"I'm going too! This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." All of them nodded in agreement and ran towards the docks.

* * *

As they were running towards dock 4, they were suddenly interrupted by two blue small machines with small blades at the right side. It didn't look like any other fiends they've come across before.

"What are those?" Berkut asked while wielding his lance.

"They are ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed," Lulu answered, "We have to hurry. We can't waste any more time." Lulu casted a thunder spell, and the little machina was disabled. Berkut stabbed the other one at the center of its body, and the machina began falling apart. They ran again heading to the boat, but as they drew closer, three more appeared and surrounded them.

"Tsk, we don't have time for this!" Tidus said and jumped at the machine, raising his sword. "Eat this, you rust bucket!" He slammed his sword on to it, but it wasn't enough to destroy it. Lulu cast another thunder spell, and the machina exploded. There were two left. One charged at Kimahri, and the Ronso immediately jumped just to avoid its attack. He landed at the back of the machine and pierced it quickly, and the machina collapsed. What he didn't notice was the last one that was charging behind Kimahri. Berkut was able to make it in time to pierce the thing before the machina could stab Kimahri. The Ronso looked at him, he said nothing, but his eyes showed acknowledgement.

"I take it that's a thank you?" the prince asked.

"Come, on!" Tidus shouted, and they continued making their way. Arriving at dock 4, a lone, metal ship was docked. More and more of the machina came their way.

"What's with these guys?" Tidus asked, feeling frustrated.

"The Al Bhed were expecting us, we have no time for this!" Lulu raised her arm and went into deep concentration. Yellow aura was circling around her, and she shot a barrage of lightning spells on the machine, and all at once they all collapsed. The ship started moving away from the dock and all of them started running.

"Quickly!" Lulu said, and they sprinted towards the Al Bhed ship. The ship was quiet, and in the middle, a big machina rising from the floor. It activated and began shooting balls towards them. Berkut and Kimahri pierced the Oblitzerator on its weak spot, but it did little damage. The machina fired again, and they had to quickly run back. Those balls won't kill them, but it can give them a concussion.

Tidus noticed the crane that was lying on their side. "Hey! Maybe we can use this!" He poked the crane a bit, but there was no response.

"It's probably out of power," Lulu said. "I can cast Thunder on it to bring back its power. You three provide distraction." She began casting her spell, and the crane started responding.

"Hey! Over here! You can't hit me!" Tidus taunted, hoping to steer its attention away from Lulu.

"Will your taunts even work? It's a machine!" Berkut said. He knows that this thing, technically isn't a living thing.

Oddly enough, the machina responded to the blonde's taunt and focused on the three. They couldn't get close enough because of the rapid firing of the Oblitzerator, and the most they could do is avoid the attack. They heard rumbling from the crane; it was now on full power. "Tidus!" Lulu signaled, and the blonde sprinted towards it. He pressed buttons, and the crane started grabbing the big machine. Because of its weight, the machine fell to the ground, the crane still getting a hold on the cannons. It motioned towards the sea and the cannon fell. The Oblitzerator was completely useless now. Lulu cast a Thunder spell one more time on the thing, and finally, the thing was completely destroyed. All was quiet again.

The door in front of them rose up, and there, emerged Yuna and her captor who suddenly collapsed. They all ran to her; Lulu embraced her, "I hope you hurt them."

Yuna gave a tiny smile. "A little."

Meanwhile, Tidus was looking around the ship as if he was looking for something. "Is something the matter?" the prince asked.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They took me on their ship, even gave me food. I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But it's not. I wonder if they're all gone."

"An Al Bhed saved your life?"

"Yeah. There was this girl named Rikku. She's an Al Bhed who saved my life when I first came to Spira. I wonder what happened to her after that…"

"Um, was there anyone called Cid on that ship?" Yuna asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. They were all speaking in Al Bhed language."

"I see…"

"Is this he someone you know?" Berkut asked.

"He's my uncle, but I've never actually met him."

The prince's eyes widened. "So, you're an Al Bhed as well, Yuna?"

"On my mother's side, yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help."

"So, that explains your eyes having different color."

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage," Lulu suddenly chimed. "The thing about Wakka–he never had much love for the Al Bhed."

"I noticed," the prince said. "He never said anything nice about them while we were on the ship."

"Whoa!" Tidus suddenly shouted. "I gotta tell Wakka!"

"I thought I told you not to tell Wakka!"

Yuna realized what's in stake as well. "Tha game!"

"Oh!" Lulu cast a fire spell up in the sky as a signal.

"Go, now!" Berkut said to the blonde. "We'll follow. And good luck!"

The blonde gave a fist pump and nodded. "Right!" He ran as fast as he could back to the stadium. Now it's time for the prince himself to witness the game itself.


	9. The Legendary Guardian

**Author's Note: I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **VIII. The Legendary Guardian**

"…And… he scores," shouted the announcer, Bobba. "I can't believe it, ladies and gentlemen! The Besaid Aurochs are now one score ahead with the Luca Goers! They're giving it their all! The crowd is going wild!"

Tidus and the rest of the Aurochs were giving everything they got against the Luca Goers. For the last goal he made, he had performed the Jecht Shot, and everyone in the crowd, even Bobba, were awestruck from the spectacle. He waved at the crowd, and they all cheered for him, cheered for the Aurochs. Even their opponents couldn't believe what is happening, and now the Goers felt that their winning streak is in danger. Moments ago, the Aurochs were looked down upon, now everyone has their eyes and support for them.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Berkut, Yuna and Kimahri were watching the game, while Lulu was in the locker room with Wakka. For the prince however, this was a whole new experience. Never in his entire life has he witnessed something like blitzball, the huge number of crowd, and the cheers that came along with them as they cheer on the players. He was absolutely thrilled as he watched both teams giving their all, but he was most impressed by Tidus. All those times when he said he was a star player wasn't just for showing off after all. Perhaps if Alm were there with him, he would be cheering along the crowd until his voice becomes hoarse. If Rinea would be there with him however, she would be delighted to see something that isn't about war and killing since this is merely a sport and entertainment, and she would be just as thrilled as he was.

The Aurochs and the Goers were now tied. One more shot, then the Aurochs could win, but the Goers did not let that happen. They started playing defense, preventing them from shooting towards the goal. It was already halftime, and neither of them scored.

"The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action!"

Suddenly, the crowd from the stands started chanting Wakka's name again and again. Even the crowd next to Berkut were all doing the same thing. The players inside the sphere pool stopped for a bit as they heard the crowd chanting Wakka. Tidus felt a little crestfallen and slowly left the sphere pool.

"Say…Where is that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!"

In the crowd, Berkut and Yuna noticed this as well. "Why is Tidus leaving the sphere pool?" Yuna asked, clasping her hands with worry.

After a short while, Wakka came into view in the sphere pool, and the crowd went wild. They realized that Tidus chose to substitute himself so Wakka could take his place. Lulu was now also with them, and she too watched the game.

"Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go! The Aurochs seem glad to have him back."

It was a major turning point for the Aurochs. Now that there captain was back and ready to blitz, they made a strong comeback after the tie earlier. They were more aggressive, and since the Goers weren't expecting this, they mostly either lose the ball whenever one of them charged, or fumble the ball. After minutes of intense gameplay, the Aurochs finally goaled, with Wakka the one who did the honor of shooting the ball.

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"

The fans all stood up and cheered for the Aurochs' victory. Even Yuna and Lulu were amazed. "They won!" Yuna said happily and cupping her hands on her mouth holding back tears, her tears of joy. "They really won!"

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Lulu said, her voice still monotone, but she did give a small smile.

Berkut gave a tiny smile. This was something he will never forget. "Truly a great game."

Suddenly, the loud cheers turned into shrieks when fiends came out of nowhere and start attacking the stadium. Tidus and Wakka were in the sphere pool fighting Sahagin Chiefs, while on the stands, Berkut, Kimahri and Lulu flank Yuna as the chaos erupted.

"Why are there fiends here in the stadium?" Berkut said while wielding his lance. Two fiends, a flying fiend, the Garuda and another fiend that seemed bigger and had hard scales, the Vouivre, surrounded the four. Kimahri pierced the hard scaled fiend while Lulu used her magic against the Garuda. After they defeat them however, another set of fiends appear and this time, there were four; two Dingos and two Vouivre. One Dingo lunged at Yuna, but Berkut was quick enough to stab it before it could reach her. A Garuda suddenly came from nowhere and flew towards them. The three stood in front of Yuna and braced for the incoming attack…until it suddenly bursted into pyreflies. The fiends that surrounded them earlier were also gone, nothing but pyreflies flying around them.

"What…just happened?" The prince said, baffled.

"Look!" Yuna pointed to the direction of the maesters seat. What he saw was horrific. It was a demonic like thing with its one eye uncovered, and there was blood dripping from it. It also had huge, sharp teeth, its canine teeth looking a lot like sabertooth tigers teeth, and hands were crossed on its chest like a mummy, and small lavender hands around its neck as if it was restraining itself. There were chains around it with its end not in sight. It gave a horrendous roar, and light emitted from its eye towards the fiends and jerked its head, and the fiend bursted into pyreflies. It did its move again, fiend after fiend, until nothing was left.

"What…is that?" Berkut said, still looking at the monster.

"That's Maester Seymour's aeon…" Yuna answered, looking at it with awe after the demonstration of power. Berkut also couldn't comprehend the fact that this monster is an aeon.

* * *

After the mayhem in the stadium earlier, all of them gathered at the balcony overlooking Luca except for Tidus, who said he's gonna have a word with Auron. Yuna looked at Wakka with worry after she heard his decision about leaving the blitzball team.

"Are you sure?"

He just shrugged. "Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on, I'm your full-time guardian."

"Then, welcome back, Sir Wakka." She gave a deep bow, "Good to have you with us."

He held up his hands, feeling a little awkward from that bow. "Hey, it's good to be back, ya?" He then, turned to Lulu, "So, any news on what happened?"

She shook her head. "Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it."

"Maester Seymour's aeon," Yuna said, contemplating on what happened earlier. "It was so powerful…"

Wakka on the other hand, noticed Berkut's silence since they arrived at the balcony. "You've been quiet, ya? Something troubling you?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Before I forget," Yuna said, and she walked over to the prince. "Berkut, I would like you to be my guardian. Will you accept?

The prince blinked when she asked such a question. So, the time has finally come. The three guardians were all looking at Berkut. The prince looked at Wakka, who gave him a nod and a smile, then to Lulu and Kimahri; the black mage looking at him with her neutral expression as he makes his decision. He looked back at Yuna who was worried that he would refuse her offer, and later on, he smiled.

"All right then. From now on, my lance shall point at your enemies, Lady Yuna."

Yuna smiled warmly at him. "Wonderful!" She then bowed like what she did with Wakka earlier. "Glad to have you with us, Sir Berkut."

"Welcome to the team, ya?" Wakka said with a wide grin on his face.

Lulu gave a tiny smile while Kimahri, even though he said nothing, he gave a nod, showing his acceptance. From a noble prince of Rigel to a guardian of summoner Yuna…never in his wildest dreams that he expected this would happen. Perhaps this was now his destiny when he was sent here? If Alm were here to see and witness this, it would probably shock him. After all, those times he was with Yuna and the others, he was slowly warming up to them and knew that now, he could count on them through thick and thin. Is this what companionship feels like then? It gave a warm feeling to his cold heart from the time he was in Rigel.

"Wait, what about Tidus?" He said, now realizing the blonde hasn't arrived yet.

"Now that I think about it," Wakka said, "Do you think he's gonna stay here?"

"Sir Auron knows him, apparently," Lulu added. "You were right. He did meet someone he knew."

"Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?"

Wakka crossed his arms and looked down to the ground. "In any case, I'll miss having him around."

"He's still in town, isn't he?" Yuna said, feeling hopeful. "I think I'll go see him… "

"There's no need for that," Berkut said. "Here he comes."

Tidus was there, along with a man who wore a red haori closed with black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He tucks his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He has a scar over the right half of his face and over his right eye that remained shut, and he also wore sunglasses.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna said, and she, Lulu and Wakka made a Yevon bow. So this was the famous Sir Auron he kept hearing in town earlier.

"Yuna," he suddenly said.

Yuna straightened up. "Sir?"

Without any more formalities and such, he was direct to the point. "I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?"

Yuna gasped and the other two guardians were shocked as well.

"You serious?" Wakka said.

"You refuse?"

"No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?"

"O-Of course!" Wakka said, still feeling surprised having a legendary guardian with them. "No problem at all!"

"But, why?" Lulu asked.

"I promised Braska."

"You promised my father?" Thank you, Sir Auron! You're welcome to join us!" She bowed again.

"And…" He suddenly yanked Tidus forward, "He comes too."

"Hi…guys. Eh…Howdy!" He gave an awkward bow.

"This one, I promised Jecht."

Yuna narrowed her eyes. "Is Sir Jecht alive?"

He shrugged. "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years."

"I…see."

"You'll meet eventually."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!"

Auron scanned them, then his eyes went to Berkut for a fleeting moment, then zeroes in on Lulu. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?"

Yuna then suddenly dragged Tidus towards the balcony railing, while the rest of them just stood near the staircases. Auron looked at the prince again. "So, you're that weird guy I've been hearing about."

Berkut raised his brow. "Weird guy?"

"A weird guy who wears dark armor, has handsome features, and an attitude, going along with Lady Yuna. I heard it from the girls." Auron said, recalling the rumors he heard before. He didn't know he'd been a subject of rumor all along in Luca, and mostly from women, though he never liked it when he's now being called "weird guy."

"I wish they had something better to do than to spread gossip about me." He cleared his throat, "And you're that legendary guardian I've been hearing about."

Auron chuckled. "I never really cared for a title such as that. What's your name?"

"Berkut."

"Hmph. I like you and your guts, kid."

"I would appreciate it if you don't call me kid."

They all suddenly heard Tidus laughing out loud, though they could tell that his laugh was only forced. Yuna joined in and force-laughed as well. Luckily, no one else was around or else they would think they've gone insane. After a minute, they laughed again. The guardians only stared at each other in confusion. They stopped and faced them.

"What're you looking at?" Tidus asked.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy!" Wakka answered.

Tidus also realized that Berkut was there with them. "Hey! You're still here!"

"Yes. Just like you, I've also become a guardian."

"Whoa! No way! We're a team now, huh?"

Yuna smiled at her guardians. Now that everyone is gathered together, it was time to move on to their next destination. "Well then," she said. "Now, we go to the temple at Djose. And guardians? Don't forget to smile!"

* * *

 **Another Author's Note: And the Luca arc is now over! And yeah, sorry if my storytelling in blitzball sucked and felt rushed because maaaan when I played the game, I truly sucked in it. XD**


	10. The Crusader's Road

**Author's Note: Oh yes! Another update! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! This one is longer than the last one. LOL**

 **Kerrowe: Yeah, I admit, the blitzball part was faster. That's because for one, god I really sucked and I always lost to those Luca Goers, and also it was difficult for me to put into words of how they would play. XD I also wanted the Mi'ihen chapter to be seperate and brand new so yeah, that's another reason why it's short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **IX. The Crusader's Road**

 _ **Final Fantasy X OST – Mi'ihen Highroad**_

The group walked along the long path of Mi'ihen Highroad. There were people they've encountered along the way who were gracious enough to give them items that would help Yuna's pilgrimage. They've also been noticing the Crusaders running along the path recently, some of them carrying cargo, items, weapons, and other stuff.

"What's with the Crusaders lately?" Tidus began to ask.

"I've heard in Luca that there's an operation going underway here," Lulu answered.

"What kind of operation?"

"They said something about defeating Sin, but that's about it."

"Can they honestly defeat that monster though," Berkut added. "I think, it is futile to do so."

"Don't say that," Yuna said, "They're doing everything they can to help Spira rid of Sin."

"But I'm sure you know that as well…"

The summoner looked down to the ground, "Well…I…"

As they walked, a fiend charged straight towards them. It had a thick shell, one like the fiend that attacked the Luca stadium, but this one was standing on two legs. It charged at them, but it was rather slow, possibly because of its thick shell.

Tidus raised his sword. "Hah! That one looks slow."

Auron stepped in, readying his katana, "It's also tough. Let me handle this."

"No way! I can take it!" said the cocky blonde blitzer. He charged and tried slashing it, but it only made a thud and the fiend barely reacted to his attack. "What the…"

Berkut sighed. Surely after the many battles they've had, he'd been aware of what he can and can't do. As it turns out, he's still an idiot. Auron on the other hand, snorted and pierced the fiend with his katana.

"Told ya, Sir Auron is the best," Wakka said.

"Hmph, I could've done that."

"No, you cannot," said the stern prince.

The battle ended quickly thanks to Auron, and Tidus was still somewhat disappointed of his stunt earlier.

"Tidus," Berkut said again, "if you truly wish to fight efficiently, you must learn first that there are things that you can do and you cannot do in battle."

"Wha—" The blonde was taken aback. "H-Hey! I can fight just as good!"

"You can," the prince crossed his arms. "But you still haven't learned of what you can and you cannot handle. If you keep charging head on, then you will immediately lose the battle, or worse, get yourself killed. You must learn your opponent's strengths and weaknesses if you truly desire victory."

Tidus grunted, but he knew he was right. For once, he didn't have any comeback argument.

Auron chuckled. "You know Tidus, you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Auron! Come on!"

"Compared to you, he has more experience in battle," he said calmly, then continued on walking.

"He's right you know," Lulu said, walking past the blonde.

"No argument there," Wakka added.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it eventually," Yuna said, trying to reassure him. Kimahri meanwhile, said nothing, he just shook his head and walked past him. As they were already ahead of him, Tidus looked a little crestfallen after all that. He then realized that he was falling behind.

"H-hey!" He said as he ran towards them. "Wait for me!"

As they walked along the long road, they passed by a ruin which looked like a tower. They have noticed that this road had many ruins along the way.

A voice from behind startled the group. It was a voice of a frail, old man. "Do you know what those ruins are from?"

They turned and saw an old man who looked like he was dressed in a priests robe, though they weren't sure if he's really a priest. His height was shorter than the rest of the group, and he looked like he could be retiring from his old age.

"Some old city?" Tidus asked.

The old man nodded. "Correct. A city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mud puppies!"

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin," Yuna said in response.

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner."

"Oh?"

"Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar," the old man introduced himself to the group. "At your service, m'lady. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets…."

"You still travel despite your age?" Berkut said, intruiged by the old scholar. "Most impressive."

"Once you pursue the secrets of Spira, age doesn't really matter now, does it? A scholar, such as myself, don't stop seeking secrets and stories because of old age."

"If you put it that way…"

"My travels have taken me to many places," he continued, "and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoice once more."

Yuna nodded. "I will." Then the old man left somewhere.

They continued walking again, Tidus mostly wondering when the walking shall end since his legs were feeling exhausted. He didn't say it out loud, since he has to prove himself that he is a worthy guardian for Yuna. He looked at Berkut. The prince didn't even look one bit exhausted. The prince caught his glance, and Tidus was the first to ask.

"Aren't you feeling even a little exhausted?"

"No?" replied the prince.

"Geez man, how can you be so…"

"As I've said before," he answered ahead, "I've been through a lot of combat training in the past. Where I come from, you would need extra stamina to walk through tough terrain. And besides, aren't you a blitzball player? Things like this should be a mere sport to you."

"Yeah, but it's different. We are trained to play, not train for battle."

The prince sighed. "You're a guardian now, Tidus. You should act like one. There are more like this in the future."

The blonde slouched. "Yeah, you're right."

They were suddenly interrupted by sounds of three running birds heading their way. They weren't just any birds, they were chocobos, the same animals Berkut saw in the Power Room of S.S. Winno. So, they can be rode on as mounts after all.

"Lady Summoner, I presume?" Said the lady in front.

"Yes, I am Yuna."

The woman made a salute, the same salute the Crusaders do. "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights."

"And I'm Elma," said the other woman who was riding another chocobo. "We've been charged to guard the Highroad."

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area," said Captain Lucil, "with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."

"Thank you," and Yuna made the Yevon bow. "We will be careful."

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell."

"Our prayers are with you," said the chocobo knight, Elma, then all of them left. Tidus thought of an idea after what they had said earlier. "A large fiend…" he said, stroking his chin. "Let's go get him!"

Auron looked at Tidus. "Why?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron repeated, then started chuckling.

"What'd I say now?"

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." He continued chuckling.

Berkut smirked. "Like father, like son I suppose."

"H-Hey!"

They walked again, going on to their next destination. As they walked however, Yuna kept attracting anyone who passes by them because of her being a summoner. They even met a mother and her child along the way. The little girl, so innocent, yet both she and her mother has the same sorrow and fear in their eyes, all because of Sin.

"You're a summoner?" the little girl asked.

"Yes. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli."

"Nice to meet you, Calli."

Yuna kneeled down so she could take a good look at her. "Lady Yuna," Calli asked, "are you going to bring us the Calm?"

She smiled at the girl. "Yes, very soon."

"Yay!" Calli started running around Yuna happily.

"We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner," said Calli's mother.

"I'll do my best."

She turned to her guardians, "And good luck to your guardians as well." She bid the group goodbye and walked hand-in-hand with her daughter, Calli.

"What's the calm?" Tidus asked after a while.

"Didn't I already told you this back in Besaid?" Lulu sighed, and answered again. "The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin reappears."

Tidus just tilted his head in confusion. "Eh…huh?"

"Sin dies, and is reborn," Yuna simplified.

"I get it. I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now."

Wait, Berkut remembered what Lulu said to him back in Besaid about the Calm, but he certainly didn't remember being told about Sin being reborn. Now that he thought about it, Auron was a guardian before to Yuna's father, and he remembered all the statues they visited in the temple. They all defeated Sin…but in the end it was reborn. What does it all mean…?

"If it just comes back…" Berkut said, though his voice is low, "Doesn't that mean that all this is…"

"Don't say it isn't worth it…" Yuna cut him off. "Because it is."

He just stared at Yuna, who was trying to defend her statement. He did give an oath that he would protect Yuna at all costs, but something about all this…wasn't right. He wasn't sure at first, but for now, he just went along, hoping his ill feelings were just mere hunches. "Don't say it isn't worth it," she says. There was truth to those words. A person can sleep without any fear, even if it was just a fleeting moment. Things like that are worth anything.

Along the way, they met the two Crusaders from Besaid, Luzzu and Gatta, who were guiding a wagon, then took a break beside the road.

"Hey, we saw the game!" Gatta said. "You guys were great!"

"Congratulations, Wakka," added Luzzu, and Wakka laughed sheepishly. Before they could say anything else, Elma and Lucil, the two chocobo knights, approached them. "Hey! Stop loafing around!"

"Uh…" Gatta stammered. "The lady summoner and her guardians…"

"This mission requires our full attention," Lucil said in a stern tone. "We've no time to waste! Understood?"

The two crusaders stiffened and made a salute. "Yes, ma'am! Apologies, ma'am!"

"Carry on." And the two left again. After they left, Luzzu turned to Gatta, who was still stammering. "See? Keep your head down, say "sir" a lot, and you'll do fine."

"Right…sir." Yuna couldn't help but chuckle at the scene.

"Hey, Yuna," Luzzu added, "Even though Yevon rejected us… we still believe in you. That won't ever change."

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But, you know… It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid, and…"

"We should be going, sir!"Gatta cut her off, and the two ran off to the caravan which was moving without them. Yuna stared at the two with worry. Her efforts of stopping them in this operation and letting them go back to Besaid safely were all in vain.

Just a few meters ahead of them, they saw someone who seemed to be a female Acolyte arguing with one of the Crusaders.

"We'll defeat Sin any way we can!"

"But Yevon's teachings say…" the girl struggled.

"Enough!" And the crusader stormed off.

The young Acolyte was left, looking rather crestfallen. "I-I only meant to…"

Yuna felt sorry for the girl and walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Lady Summoner…?"

"Yes. I am Yuna." She did the Yevon bow.

"It is an honor, my lady," she also did the bow in turn. "My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about?" Wakka asked. "The Crusaders' operation?"

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" asked the blonde blitzer.

"Mm."

"I heard they were to use forbidden machina!" Shelinda said. "I had to stop them."

Tidus only looked at her in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

"The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood," Lulu explained.

 _Oh please, not this again,_ Berkut thought. But then he thought to himself, since this is Spira, of course there will be more like this in his future.

"That's bad, ya?" Wakka turned to Auron.

"Let them use whatever they want," he only said, looking away. "They still won't defeat Sin."

"But, it's not about defeating Sin!" Shelinda said again in turn. "The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

Wakka's hand bawled into a fist. "Yeah! Right!"

"The way I see it," Berkut suddenly chimed in. "Which does matter the most? Defeating Sin, so the people of Spira won't suffer, or just follow the teachings while living away in fear? Even if they can't defeat Sin, at least they know they tried, and actually done something to help Spira." With that simple question, Shelinda stammered and so did Wakka.

"Whoa, man," Tidus said. "Calm down."

He grunted and looked away. "I only said what I think."

"But, you don't understand!" the Acolyte retorted. "If we use forbidden machina, then catastrophe will surely follow!"

The prince sighed. It was useless reasoning to someone who just blindly follows these ridiculous teachings. "Do what you will."

"But the Crusaders won't even listen to me! And that's because," she looked down, "I'm just a lowly Acolyte."

"Don't say that," Yuna assured her, and she gasped. "Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us!"

"Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right!" She said with a renewed hope. "Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now I feel I have the courage to finish my training."

All this time, this operation was about using forbidden machina to defeat Sin. Though Berkut can see their intentions were pure, he can't help but feel this is a futile effort.

After their long walk in the Mi'ihen Highroad, they stopped by an Al Bhed inn which says, "Rin's Travel Agency" to rest after a long day. Wakka however, scowled at the idea of resting on this place.

"Finally!" Tidus said, happy to see an inn.

"We rest here," Auron said.

"But," Wakka said hesitantly, "this is an Al Bhed shop!"

"Is that a problem?"

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they…" he tried finding another counter argument for them not to stay in an Al Bhed inn. "They kidnapped Yuna!"

"Where were her guardians?"

Nobody could argue at his point. Tidus just whistled innocently as if he had nothing to do with all that since at that time, he wasn't really a real guardian.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health," Yuna said, trying to reason with the red haired blitzer.

"I'm not tired one bit," he said stubbornly.

Without another thought, Auron kept walking towards the inn despite Wakka's hesitation. "Well, I am."

The rest of them followed. They all made their payments for their rooms and each one of them rested. Wakka was still annoyed at first, but in the end, he relented and slept as well. Berkut was on his bed, and realized that he too was tired. He closed his eyes for a bit, then shortly after that, drifted to sleep. He wasn't sure when they would rest like this next time.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and he saw himself back outside the inn. What's this? He could've sworn he was sleeping inside. What's more, there weren't any people around, and there was no sign of Tidus, Yuna, or anyone for that matter. He was alone except for the pyreflies that were flying around.

He stared at the beautiful sunset over the ocean. It was calming, but why is he seeing this? What's going on?

"Berkut?" said a voice. It was a familiar voice, one that he hadn't heard in a while. The last time he heard it was when he was dying. He turned around, and to his surprise, it was Alm!

"A-Alm?"

"N-No way!" Alm said in turn, looking shocked. "You can hear me?"

He shook his head. "This cannot be. Are you truly Alm? Or are you just a person from my memories…?"

"I could say the same to you," he retorted. "Are you truly Berkut? Or just someone from my subconscious…?"

They both just stared at each other in confusion. So, wait, is this really happening? Are they communicating each other in a dream?

"So…are you really…" Alm said slowly.

"I am. But, how is this possible…?"

"I don't know either," he smiled. "I'm just…glad to see you again, even if it were just a dream."

"You are…? Even after all those times I tried to kill you?"

Alm chuckled. "It's all in the past now, Berkut. You're still my cousin after all. We're family."

"Hmph. You're still as naïve as ever." Even though he said that however, he couldn't help but feel happy.

"So, where is this?" he asked. "Is this the afterlife or something?"

"No. This is Spira."

The green haired boy tilted his head. "Er, Spira?"

Berkut nodded.

"I'm a little lost. Since both of us are dreaming, why don't we have a little chat for now? We are the only ones here along with these….flying lights."

"They're called pyreflies," Berkut corrected him.

"Oh… It's really pretty though…"

This was the first time both Alm and Berkut were side by side, talking and not fighting with each other to the death. Berkut told him about his journey; how he ended up here, meeting the guardians, how he first witnessed Sin's attack, to going to Luca and watch the sport blitzball, which Alm was now intrigued about the sport, and up to the part on him now becoming a guardian and are now heading towards the temple of Djose. Alm also spoke in turn and told his own tale of how he and his comrades defeated Duma, and then he was made king of the now One Kingdom of Valentia. Berkut was most impressed. Maybe at first he would object of Valentia becoming one, but since Alm said that things were going smoothly back in his homeland, he had nothing to fear.

"Wow…" Alm said, amazed after hearing his tale. "You've been through a lot."

"I could say the same thing to you. Did you…really defeat Duma?"

"Yeah. It was tough, but we did it."

"I had a dream before about you, battling the mad god. Was that really…"

"I…did feel a presence like someone was watching me at that time. Was that you?"

Both of them couldn't believe what they were saying. So all this time, they've been seeing each other, though at first neither of them heard each other.

"Strange," Alm said while watching the sunset. "I've been dreaming about this stuff ever since you gave this ring to me…" He showed the ring Berkut gave him on his ring finger…and to their surprise, it was glowing. Some of the pyreflies were gathering around them, as if there was some kind of force that was attracting them.

"The ring…" Berkut said, still looking at it.

"What…could this mean…?"

"It means that some of your essence is in that ring."

They both turned and saw a young boy, the same boy Berkut saw who helped him transport to Spira.

"It's you!" The prince said in surprise.

Meanwhile, Alm was just there, confused. "Berkut, who is this?"

"This was the same boy who transported me here," he explained. "Anyway, what are you talking about?"

"As I said," he said calmly. "Your essence is inside that ring, which is why you two can see each other like this."

The two looked at each other, still couldn't understand. The boy explained again.

"When there is a certain object that a person is attached to, when they pass on, they leave some of their life essence in it. In your case, Prince Berkut, just before you passed away, you left your life essence in that ring. And since you're here in Spira, where pyreflies can even make dreams a reality, the pyreflies here reacted to it strongly."

"Okay, I understand that," Alm said. "But how come we can see each other like this?"

The boy shrugged. "Dreams are mysterious. Not even mankind who has all the technology and power in the world, are able to solve this. With that said, as long as both of you are dreaming simultaneously, you can see each other like what is happening now. But if neither one of you dreams, you will not be able to hear each other."

Alm turned his gaze to Berkut. "So, that's why you couldn't hear me before…"

This is certainly a strange, new phenomenon they've recently discovered. So somehow, in some way, they have in touch of each other thanks to Berkut's ring.

The boy walked closer to Berkut. "The journey ahead is still long, and your story still goes on."

Berkut knew what the boy meant, but Alm didn't. "Story?"

"Everyone has their own stories to tell in their lives, just like you did when chose to fight for your kingdom." Alm was surprised that he knew about the events that transpired before. "And yours still go on, until the day you die."

Before Berkut could ask more questions at the boy, he cut him off. "I know you have a lot of things to ask me, but I assure you, that time will come. For now, you must play your own role in your new story." And with that, everything started to fade all around him, but he still heard Alm yelling his own name.

And then, he woke up.

* * *

When he woke up, he looked outside the window next to his bed. It was already night time. The other guardians were already in their rooms resting. After that dream he had, he decided to go outside of his room to check on some things. When he got out, there were few people in the lobby. He felt relieved; so all of it was just a dream, however, it was more than just a dream. Did he really talk to Alm? And that boy again, just who is he?

" _Byntuh sa_ ," said a voice.

The prince turned. "Huh?"

"Ah, forgive me sir," said a man. He has tan skin and shoulder length blonde hair who wears goggles on his head. "I meant to say "pardon me," but it came out in Al Bhed."

"Oh? So you're an Al Bhed?"

The man nodded. "Mm-hm. My name is Rin, owner of this establishment. _Hela du saad oui._ "

"Excuse me?"

"It means, "nice to meet you."" He examined Berkut with fascination. "You look very unique from everyone else. Where do you come from?"

"I…" He knows the fact that he just couldn't say where he actually came from out loud.

"Not to worry. You don't need to say it. Do you wish to go outside? Be careful you know. There are fiends that would attack you with hesitation."

"I won't be far."

"Okay then. Good night."

After talking to the Al Bhed, Rin, he went outside the inn. He went closer to the ocean now overlooking the moon, and the ruins from afar made it all the more breathtaking, peaceful, compared to Kilika. This was where he and Alm had a conversation in his dream, with pyreflies flying around them. His mind then, went to what Alm had said in his dream, about the One Kingdom of Valentia. It was rather strange at first; he never imagined both Zofia and Rigel could merge. He somehow wished he was there to see it all, to see how much Valentia had changed now that Mila and Duma were put to eternal slumber.

Just a few meters away from him, near the inn, he heard sounds of grunting and sword swinging. Thinking that maybe it could be a fiend, he readied his lance and slowly made his way to the sound. He was then surprised to see Tidus, who looked like he was practicing his sword play. Tidus, in turn, was surprised to see him.

"Ah! You're here?" He lowered his sword. "Didn't expect you'd be here."

"Practicing your sword play?" The prince asked.

He nodded. "I've thought about what you said….while we were on the road earlier. You were right, I couldn't deny that." He raised his head up, looking at the night sky. "When I became a guardian, I thought that…I was already strong enough to handle anything. But as it turns out…after that battle earlier," he looked down at his sword, "I've still got much to learn. If I am like this all the time then…I wouldn't be able to protect Yuna." He turned and looked to Berkut. "So, do you think…you could…"

"Teach you?" He said, completing his sentence.

The blonde nodded slowly.

"I could, but, know this," he said. "Know that I wouldn't be taking things lightly."

"I know."

"Now," the prince said, raising his lance. "Ready your sword."

 _ **Fire Emblem Echoes OST - Pride and Arrogance**_

"Wha—" Before Tidus could react, Berkut immediately charged towards him, striking him with his lance without any hesitation. Tidus was quick enough to block his attack with his sword, but he was still caught off guard from his sudden attack. "Whoa!" He pushed back and manage to put a distance betweem him and himself. "Geez, man!"

"Don't complain," the prince said, the tip of his lance pointing at the blonde. "Now, show me what you've got."

"All right, you asked for it!" Tidus began sprinting towards him. _I gotta be fast enough to catch him off guard!_ He started attacking with his sword at his front, to which Berkut just parried with his lance. _One_ , he mentally counted. Another attack coming from behind. _Two. Three. Four. Five. Six._ He ran back and forth, but none of his attacks even touched Berkut, since he all deflected his attacks with his lance.

"Is that all?" the prince taunted.

"No way! I'm using a sword! You're using a lance!" Tidus yelled, feeling infuriated. "You have the advantage over me! It's not fair!"

"Not all battles are fair! If you keep complain like this, you'll only get yourself killed!" He charged again, and Tidus did the same, their weapons now touching against each other. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

"I won't know until I try!" He distanced himself once again and jumped high using Berkut's lance which somehow surprised him. Once up in the air, he gathered energy from his sword and shot it at Berkut. "Get a load of this!"

The prince dodged to his right and Tidus landed, but he didn't stop there. He performed a number of quick slashes to his weak spots. _Good. He's playing defense now._ He quickly served to his back hoping he would finally manage to catch him off guard. Berkut on the other hand, saw this and twirled, his lance on his right hand, blocking his attack. _No way!_ He distanced himself again.

"That was good. Well done," he said, but he wasn't done just yet. He raised his lance, and it began glowing. Mist started to gather around him. "But not good enough."

"What's going on…?" The mist around them became thicker. Tidus was slowly losing his sight of him. "Concentrate," said Berkut's voice, while Tidus still frantically looking around for him. Then, silver light came from behind the blonde, making him do a back flip. Another flash of silver light to his left side, which made him almost lose his balance. "How is he doing this," he muttered to himself. _Stay calm, Tidus. Stay calm._ He raised his sword, preparing for an incoming attack.

He now noticed the mist starting to dissipate, but for a single moment, he lost his concentration. That single moment made Berkut attack him head on and disarmed him, his sword flying up in the air, and then landing on the ground. The impact of the attack also made him stumble; the tip of Berkut's lance now close on the blitzer's face.

"Your swordsplay is remarkable, but you lack the proper stance," he lowered his lance and held out his hand to help him get back on his feet. "Keep practicing and you'll eventually be able to defeat me."

Tidus grabbed his hand and got himself back up. "Thanks. Man, I'm beat."

They both looked at the beautiful scenery. The moon reflecting on the water, the starry sky, and the ruins from afar were all they needed after their little practice earlier. "Say, Berkut…"

"Hm?"

"What're you going to do…once the pilgrimage is over?"

Good question. What will he do indeed…Will he wander in Spira perhaps, trying to find a new purpose? Or build a new life and settle down…but he will be lonely without Rinea at his side.

"I am not sure," he answered. "What about you? Will you find your way back to Zanarkand?"

He sighed. "I don't know either. Yuna said that now, it's just nothing but ruins, and that's where we will be heading for her Final Summoning. I…couldn't be sure if it's my Zanarkand but…I have to make sure and see it for myself."

"Is it really possible though…being able to go back home?"

Tidus looked down to the ground. "I want to believe so… Aren't you eager to go home too?"

"I don't think I can…. My situation is complicated."

"Well, if you aren't sure then," he suddenly looked at Berkut with a smile, "then you can come with me to Zanarkand!"

Berkut stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, everyone can go! You, Yuna, Auron and the others, we can all go! You can all watch me play blitzball, and then we can stroll around Zanarkand! And then… uh, then I'll teach you how to blitz!"

Once again, the prince just looked at him dumbfounded. "M-Me? Play blitzball?"

Tidus nodded in enthusiasm. "Yeah! You've been helping me, so I figured I should help you too! You're going to have fun. I just know it!"

Though Berkut felt happy about his sudden enthusiasm, he simply can't imagine himself playing blitzball. He still felt that going back would be a big impossibility, but he still felt happy nonetheless. "Thank you, Tidus."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" He held out his hand. _Friends…_ Before he would usually deny it, but now, after everything they've been through, he couldn't deny it now that he was feeling that way as well. He held his hand and the two shook hands. "You know," Tidus said, "you've changed. Back then, I hardly see you smile, and you were always so arrogant. Now, you seem a lot…nicer."

"Hmph. I could say the same thing to you. You were always so childish and annoying…well, maybe you still are somewhat, but I can tell you're growing."

Tidus wasn't sure whether he would be flattered or a little insulted. "Er…thanks?"

They both went back to the inn and got a good night's sleep, since they all knew, it was going to be another long day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Another Author's Note: For those who didn't get Berkut's skill, it was called Mistdancer, and I tweaked it. There's another Fire Emblem reference I made lol but I know for a fact it's not in FE Echoes. Can you see what? XD Well, hope this chapter didn't drag...ok maybe somewhat because I admit, going through Mi'ihen Highroad in the game was a drag for me...well except for Operation Mi'ihen of course. PEACE!**


	11. Futile Effort

**Author's Note: How many times have I rewritten and revised this chapter, honestly I'm not sure. XD I can't believe we already reached Operation Mi'ihen! So far, 1/4 of the story. XD**

* * *

 **X. Futile Effort**

The morning was supposedly quiet until they heard a scream coming from a woman who was panicking about the chocobos. Tidus was first to burst open the door heading outside and the rest of them followed. He looked around; the fiend was nowhere to be seen. The ground shook and they saw the chocobos running away in panic, and Berkut actually felt pity for the poor creatures.

"Where is it?" Tidus asked, still looking around for the fiend.

Yuna realized the only placed they haven't checked was the roof of the inn. When she looked up, her eyes widened. "Up there!" She pointed to the roof, and everyone looked. It was so far, a horrific looking fiend they've ever seen since the ones they last encountered back in Luca. Its main body was a fiendish looking face with a mouth big enough to chomp a chocobo or perhaps even a human. Its legs and feet were shorter than its arms and hands, where the latter was longer and the hands were bigger, big enough to pummel them and push them off the cliff just near the inn if they're not careful.

The Chocobo Eater jumped in front of them, its right fist aiming towards the guardians. They all split up as they avoided its huge fist. "W-What should we do?" Wakka asked in panic.

Kimahri lunged at the fiend, the tip of his spear going for the kill. The fiend saw this and just swatted him away just a few inches from the cliff.

"Kimahri!" Yuna shouted as she tried running to the Ronso for his aid.

"How do we beat this thing?" Tidus said while looking at the Chocobo Eater.

"We have to strike it hard, and fast!" Auron started to focus, and in an instant, he ran towards the fiend with red aura swirling him. The fiend flinched at his attack and lost its balance. As a result, it fell backward.

"Now!"

"Take this!" Tidus started cartwheeling towards the fiend and Auron held his sword like a baseball bat ready to hit a home-run. When Auron's attack landed on the fiend, it was pushed back, but he wasn't successful since it stopped just an inch off the cliff ahead of them. The warrior monk grunted in disappointment.

The Chocobo Eater got back up on its feet and grabbed one of the chocobos who were running past them. The chocobo was in fear and was panicking, flailing about but the grip the fiend had was stronger. It opened its mouth, ready to eat the poor thing.

"Oh no you don't!" Berkut sprinted and his lance started to gather power. His lance then, released a whirlwind which pushed it back and was forced to release the chocobo it was about to eat. The chocobo ran away again, thanks to him.

"Hurry!"

The fiend was starting to get back on its feet until Lulu casted a Fire spell and Kimahri, thanks to Yuna who healed him, shot a ball of fire from his mouth which startled it. Wakka twirled his ball from his pointing finger with lightning streaks circling around it, and kicked the ball hard towards the Chocobo Eater, and it fell backwards again thanks to the blitzer's attack. The fiend, now severely injured, was struggling to get back up.

"Now! Hit it hard!" Lulu said.

Kimahri sprinted and slashed both its arms which disintegrated to pyrefiles which now left the main body. Auron finished it off by slashing its face. The fiend collapsed and bursted into pyreflies.

"That was really impressive!" Elma, one of the Chocobo knights said as she helped gather up the chocobos.

"We appreciate this thing you have done," Rin said who was next to Elma. "Dryhg oui. It means, "I thank you. There are branches of my travel agency all over Spira. Your patronage is always welcome. "

One of the chocobos approached Berkut and nudged at him. This was the same chocobo who was nearly eaten by the fiend. He gently stroked the neck of the chocobo, and it cooed and stretched out its neck more.

"That chocobo took a liking to you," Rin said, "I also think it also wants you to ride it."

"Really? Is that how you feel?" He stared at the chocobo, and in turn it made a small noise and flapped its wings happily.

He chuckled. "I guess that's a yes."

"As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant, if you wish to rent." Rin motioned towards the woman who was in fact, the attendant. Then he went back to the group. "It is done. I told the attendant you can ride the chocobos, free of charge, for now."

"Wow thanks!" Tidus made a fistpump. "I wanna try riding one!" He looked at Auron, Lulu, Yuna and Wakka.

"I'd rather walk," Auron said.

"Me too. I'm not really good at riding a chocobo," Yuna said.

"Same here," Lulu said and Kimahri simply shook his head.

It was just Wakka, Berkut and Tidus who rode the chocobos. It was a different experience, since Berkut never rode on a bird before. The chocobo was happy to be rode on by him.

"Whooaa," Tidus said as he struggled a bit with the chocobo but it immediately calmed down.

"We better not go to fast so Lulu and the others won't fall behind," Wakka said. "Follow me!"

* * *

He was used riding horses, but certainly not chocobos, and again, another new experience. How he missed riding again on his horse. Despite looking like a bird though, the way it moved felt like he was riding back on his horse again, except for the part where it sometimes flaps its wings as if it wanted to jump or fly, though it knew it couldn't do so. Though Berkut wished he would ride again in battle, he knew that he couldn't and shouldn't be putting this one at risk.

Wakka led the way for the two not to get lost in the Highroad. There was the Newroad and the Oldroad, and Wakka got a bit confused at first which somehow frustrated the two teens. They somehow reached the end of Mi'ihen Highroad. They noticed a wagon which was carrying a fiend passing by through the gate. Wakka was surprised; he knew it was no ordinary fiend. It was a sinspawn. To their right, Dona and Barthello were arguing with the guard by the checkpoint who barred their path.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!"

"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions!"

"You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"Sorry, ma'am! No exceptions!"

Dona surrendered and shook her head. "Useless." She saw the three who were mounted on chocobos. "Oh, it's you. As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. In the meantime, I think I'll have a nap. Oh, Barthello?" The two then ran off. Tidus on the other hand, didn't want to know what that "nap" actually meant. Meanwhile, Wakka was still in shock to see Crusaders with sinspawn.

"What in Yevon's name are they gonna do?" The blitzer shook his head.

"I guess this is the part of the operation they were talking about?" Berkut said, even he wasn't sure what was going on.

They all got off the chocobos to wait for Yuna and the others who were left behind. After a few minutes, they finally came into view and approached the three. They all noticed the wagon as well.

"What's going on?" Lulu asked.

"There's sinspawn in that wagon! What are they thinking?!"

"Calm down, Wakka," Yuna said. "I'm sure there's a reason for this."

At the gate, Tidus could see Luzzu and Gatta talking to a fellow Crusader and made a salute. "Gatta and Luzzu reporting sir!"

"This is the last of them," Luzzu said as he saluted.

"Good to have you with us! Go on through!"

The two crusaders saw Tidus peering at them at the gate. "Show me how to blitz sometimes!" Gatta said positively.

"Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!" Luzzu said in turn, and Tidus made a fistpump. Yuna wasn't looking too positive though. She knew something bad was going to happen later on, and she knew deep down that this operation may fail, yet she still believes in them.

"Please be back safe," she whispered.

When the wagon moved on, the guardians continued on through the gate until the guard impeded them. "I'm sorry. I can't let you pass." He then noticed Yuna, then her party. "You're a summoner and her guardians, right? Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay," Yuna said. "We'll just wait after the operation then."

Before they could leave however, Wakka approached the guard. "What're you doing with those Sinspawn, ya?"

"What? They didn't tell you? We're bringing sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap!"

"Are you absolutely certain you'll defeat Sin?" Berkut asked, his voice doubtful.

The Crusader saluted. "Yes, absolutely. This mission, Operation Mi'ihen, is a Crusader-Al Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al Bhed strike it down. You see, Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do. They even managed to salvage ancient machina. They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons."

"WHAT?!" Wakka shouted. Berkut had never really seen Wakka this agitated before. "At this rate, Sin will keep coming back! How are we going to repent if you keep doing somethin' stupid like this, ya?!"

"Wakka!" Berkut snapped, and Wakka clammed up.

Despite Wakka yelling at him earlier, the guard remained calm. "We all know machina are forbidden by Yevon…" He shook his head. "Ah…on second thought, let's not go there. Better for you not to know. The Crusaders in Operation Mi'ihen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin today. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go."

"Okay," Yuna said. "Good luck."

The guard saluted. "Thank you, milady Summoner."

Without another word, they all turned back from the gate while Yuna was worried about both the operation and them not being able to pass at the moment until the operation is done. They were surprised when they suddenly see Seymour who was heading their way. Behind him were two Guado guards. Yuna kneeled and offered the Yevon prayer, and Seymour reciprocated.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna," he said. His voice was soft and smooth.

"Y-yes?"

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well…" Her eyes turned to the gate. Seymour knew exactly what she meant.

"I see." He advanced towards the guard, and the captain saluted. He talked to the guard for a moment and then he saluted. He turned to the group. "It is done."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yuna bowed deeply while Seymour was walking away. She was still bowing even after he was gone, and Lulu called out.

"Yuna, it's time to go."

"Oh! Right!" Yuna said, feeling flustered and Lulu set an arm around her then left. Tidus wasn't impressed by his act of kindness though. "Who does he think he is?"

"He's a maester," Wakka explained. "Better get used to it, ya?"

"Hmph."

They went ahead and Berkut, Auron and Kimahri were the only ones left. The prince wasn't also too fond of this so-called maester. There was an air about him, something which didn't feel right. "Hmph. He may have a high standing in Yevon, but I certainly don't like him."

Auron chuckled. "Trust me. He's not the only one."

* * *

The skies were now grey and cloudy as they entered the Mushroom Rock Road. There was tension in the air, as the Crusaders were all preparing for their big fight against Sin. Dark clouds sometimes signify a bad omen in which later on, it will happen later. Despite knowing that they will die fighting, they still had that glimmer of hope in their eyes; the hope that one day Sin will be gone forever, and Spira will finally be free from this despair.

Berkut thought it was admirable, but at the same time, this was all too risky, foolish even. He was always told that the Final Summoning is the only way to defeat Sin; this was the whole point of their pilgrimage. So why are they so keen on doing this, knowing that the summoners are there to defeat Sin? They would rather throw away their lives at this point for nothing, since he knew it's a futile effort, and he knew he's not the only one who felt that way.

The guardians approached a group of crusaders who assembled and saluted when they saw Seymour's presence. "All hail Maester Seymour!"

Seymour stood in front of them, along with the two other guado guards with him and made his speech, "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."

They all straightened up and saluted. "Sir!"

"What's goin' on?" Wakka asked, couldn't believe what the master of Yevon was saying. "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!"

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good," Yuna said softly, "Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

The red haired blitzer sputtered, still unconvinced, "Lulu?"

"Hmm… I can only speculate."

"If you're so upset, go ask him yourself," Berkut said, and Wakka obliged. When he was about to go to him, Seymour went to them instead after dismissing the Crusaders. He looked at the guardians, and then turned to Auron. "Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years."

Auron didn't even look at him. "I've got nothing to say about it," he said, and then he stomped off.

"I…see." He turned to Yuna, "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."

"Your Grace!" She bowed nervously.

"Please, there's no need for formalities."

Wakka then stepped up to the maester. "Excuse me… Maester Seymour?" He began, but he was so nervous he was scratching the back of his head while Lulu shook her head. "Why is your Lordship…presently…present here…sir?"

"Please, speak as you normally would," the guado said gently.

He then relaxed himself, "Uuuh… Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

"It's true… I should."

The blitzer nodded intensely. "Mm! Mm!"

"However," he continued, "Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado– the person, not the maester of Yevon… As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

Tidus and Berkut looked at each other, both having their suspicions. The others though, except for Kimahri who was calm as always and Auron who wasn't even fazed, were surprised of what they were hearing. "But, using machina…That's bad, isn't it?" Wakka asked again.

Seymour gave an empty smile. "Pretend you didn't see them."

Everyone gasped. Berkut was surprised that coming from him, a maester, a supposed leader, would say something like this. Even his own uncle, Emperor Rudolf, would never say such things.

Wakka's eyes were wide. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!"

"Then pretend I didn't say it."

"You're kidding!"

Seymour then turned and walked away. Berkut looked as he saw Maester Seymour's figure slowly becoming smaller. Though he never liked him when he first saw him in Luca, what he said, it did make some sense, even just a little. Wakka on the other hand, was still stunned about his statement earlier.

"C'mon man," Tidus said, hoping he would snap Wakka out of his predicament. "Let's just…go."

"I agree," Yuna said. As they were about to continue however, a man approached them. It was Clasko, who was one of the Chocobo knights along with Lucil and Elma. "Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?"

"Yes!"

"The command center… Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."

"Thank you." She turned to Auron, who nods at her.

"Take that road to the command center. it's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry."

After they saw him leave, Berkut went close to Yuna. "What does he want from you?"

She glanced down, "I-I don't know."

"Be careful around him Yuna," Tidus said warning her.

They went to the direction Clasko led them, which at first confused them since they've been told here and there on where they should go. Along the way, they've encountered Lucil and Elma who were also one of the people who were preparing for the operation. Then they've encountered Shelinda who gave up stopping their operation, and instead help them with her white magic. Some of the rocks served as lifts to help them go up and down the mushroom rocks. Then for some odd reason, O'aka was there as well. How he got passed security, they shall never know, but he did provide them with items they needed on their way.

They finally reached the lift going to the command center, where Seymour awaits them. Before they went however, they saw Gatta and Luzzu just near them. They looked as if they were arguing however, since in the end, Gatta ran past them frustrated, leaving Luzzu behind. He noticed the group who were standing behind him.

"They let you through, huh?"

Tidus stepped in with his arms crossed. "Mm. Gatta deserves better…" He said in a small voice.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt," Wakka said. "Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?"

"Wakka…" The prince said with annoyance in his voice.

He turned. "What?"

"They still need some time to get them ready," Luzzu continued. "Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done."

Wakka just snarled at him, wishing he'd hit the guy right there and then. Luzzu however, wasn't fazed by his anger, and remained calm. "Wakka…" He began softly, which made the blitzer glance at him.

"I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother."

Lulu stepped in trying to stop him. "Luzzu, no!"

Wakka, confused, peered at both of them. "What?"

Luzzu looked at him straight in the eyes without even blinking. "I'm the one who convinced him…to enlist."

Wakka's eyes widened then he rumbled. He looked at Lulu, her sad eyes glancing down. "I'm sorry…" Luzzu said.

Wakka glowered at him for a moment, then punched him hard on the face, and Luzzu fell to the ground. He wanted to hit him more when Tidus restrained him from behind. "Wakka! That's enough, Wakka!" Berkut stepped in also in case he decided to fight Luzzu again.

He then stopped struggling, but his eyes were a mixture of anger towards Luzzu, and sadness for losing his brother, Chappu. Berkut never really saw this side of him before, and he felt he was starting to get to know him more. "When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say…He'd say that–when we won the Cup, ya?–he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day…he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

"Chappu also said to me…" Luzzu said as he was slowly getting back on his feet. "That being with your girl is good…But keeping Sin far away from her is better."

Wakka then turned to Lulu. "Lu, you knew?"

The black mage sighed. "Luzzu told me…before we left."

The crusader chuckled. "She hit me too."

"Wakka…" Tidus began, "You know, you shouldn't really blame him for his death. It's not really his fault."

"What're you talkin' about, ya?" Wakka said, still enraged. "It's because of him my brother died! It's because of him, he and Lulu were—"

"Wakka… Please…" Lulu said softly.

"But—"

"You're brother knew what he was getting into," Berkut added. "He knew he was going to die, not just for you and Lulu, but for Spira. And even if he survived, he won't be the same man you once knew. Honor his bravery and sacrifice."

After he said that, Wakka calmed down. Lulu smiled at him. "Thank you."

Luzzu was about to say more when Captain Lucil arrived, riding on her chocobo. "All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" Then left again.

"That's my cue," Luzzu said.

"Luzzu! Don't die out there!" Wakka called out.

"So you can hit me more?"

"Lots! Lots more!"

Before he continued, Yuna stepped in and barred his path, her arms spread out. "Sir Luzzu, please!" She pleaded. "Please, don't go!"

He looked at her sadly, but he knew his fate was set. "I have to, Yuna."

"Let him go," Auron said. "The man has already chosen his path…As you did when you became a summoner."

Yuna was reluctant, but she let him through. They all watched as he left the area, and they all knew, something very terrible is going to happen later on.

"Curse these…!" Wakka kicked the machina cannons that were facing the open sea, but ended up getting hurt instead. "OW!"

"He really hates them, huh?" Tidus asked.

"Chappu…" Lulu began. "He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead."

The prince crossed his arms, "So that's why…"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Wakka retorted. "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!"

"Sure," Berkut said with sarcasm in his voice.

"It's true!"

"Come on Wakka," Yuna said, "Maester Seymour is waiting for us."

Just outside the command center, both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed were all doing their final preparations as well as herding sinspawn into a bigger cage. It was only a matter of time, before the operation will begin.

"Grrr… It won't work anyway." Wakka said as he watched.

"Don't say that," Yuna said. "It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon…But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed– they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?" She turned to the group. "Isn't it?" She said in a small voice.

"Hmph! All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!"

Just then, Lucil approached the guardians. "Lady Summoner! There you are! The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there."

Yuna's eyes were that of surprise. "Maester Kinoc, too?"

"Yes. Please hurry, my Lady."

As they walked towards the command center, they also saw children amongst the crusaders, helping them with their preparations. The prince's heart sank. Even the children were among those who will fight and die. He even overheard one of them who were practicing their swordsmanship, and he heard the child wanting to avenge his sister. They were so much younger than him, and yet they chose this. Such cruelty this world had brought them.

At the entrance, they saw Gatta. "The operation will begin shortly," He said flatly. "Please check all your equipment."

"Um, you all right?" Wakka asked.

"Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!"

"If you want to prove yourself…" Auron spoke up.

"Huh?"

"First you must complete the tasks you are given."

He sagged. "Just doing what they say? It just won't be enough."

"Guarding the command center is important too," Berkut said. "If you prove to them that you can do that, then they'll think you are worthy."

"Yeah…" Gatta made a fistpump, now feeling encouraged. "Yeah! You're right! I'll show Luzzu and everyone else that I'm just as important too! Thanks man!"

They continued on in the command center. Inside the command center, they saw a chubby, adult man wearing a light orange robe sitting on a chair at the center. When he saw the guardians, he rose from his chair and began embracing Auron, who the latter stiffened. He was rather shorter than Auron. "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?"

Auron said nothing and the man chuckled. Before Tidus and Berkut could ask, Lulu was already ahead of them. "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

Gatta suddenly rushed inside and made a salute. "All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"

"Good." He made a casual salute. "Dismissed."

"Sir!"

As Gatta exited, Tidus, Yuna, Berkut and Auron stayed behind. "Tell me, Auron," Kinoc began. "Where have you been the last ten years?"

"We don't have time for this now, do we?"

As the rest of them were about to leave, Kinoc said something that disturbed them. "This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "What?"

Behind them, Seymour called out. "Lord Kinoc…"

"Oh, yes. Proceed…"

The prince certainly heard him right. What did he mean by letting them _dream a little longer_? His brows furrowed at the maester. He saw him talk to Auron one last time before seeing the latter walking off.

"I kinda…think we don't belong here," Yuna said to the two men.

One of the captains then began speaking towards all of them. "It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready."

"This is it huh…" Tidus said. Even he was nervous about this whole thing.

"We just have to remain strong," Berkut said, despite feeling the same way. He knew the feeling of being in a war, but certainly not like this one. He knew that people would die eventually, especially in battle and yet, why was he feeling this way?

Yuna also knew that it was finally time. "We're ready," she said to the captain. Then, Operation Mi'ihen begins.

* * *

The ground suddenly shook as they saw the sinspawn inside the cage was electrified by the Al bhed machina. The ground shook again and this time, the sinspawns were freed from its cage and some scattered to the beach and the crusaders scattered fighting the fiends while one giant sinspawn jumped in front of Yuna and her guardians. Because of the number of sinspawns the crusaders have gathered, it merged into one ugly beast which is Sinspawn Gui. Everyone held their weapons, ready for battle.

The sinspawn was like a mixture of a scorpion and a centipede fused together. Its head hung from a top of a long neck that connected to its body that contained the core which was open. Two huge, shield like appendages acted as arms and two more at the bottom which was bigger and bulkier. It scattered the party by slamming its right arm towards them, hitting the ground. They were lucky the ground didn't give way, or else they could've fallen to their deaths.

Tidus was the first to charge head on towards the sinspawn. With his sword, the Brotherhood at his side, he locked on towards the core that was wide open at the center. The fiend saw this however, and used its shield like hands to protect its body. Its head started to move suspiciously, and suddenly spat venom homing towards Tidus. He did a backflip to dodge the attack just in time.

"We have to deal with the arms so we can damage its body," Auron said, then his eyes went to Tidus, Berkut, and Kimahri. The three immediately got his instructions without him saying anything and nodded.

"Wakka and I will handle the head," Lulu said, then she turned to Yuna, "Wait until it has gone weaker. When it does, summon an aeon."

Yuna nodded. "Okay."

Lulu then began concentrating. The red aura which indicates the Fire spell swirled around her only this time, it was stronger. "Fira!" she yelled, and a more powerful version of Fire was casted on the head. The head shook as it was struggling after that attack.

Auron and Tidus were battling against the left arm while Kimahri and Berkut were attacking the right arm. The sinspawn roared in anger after Lulu's Fira spell, and began stomping and slamming its arms and feet around the party which destroyed some parts of the tent of the command center. The remaining crusaders that were inside immediately ran away after seeing the sinspawn on a rampage.

Auron used his Power Break on the right arm, and the right arm pounded him and was thrown at one of the flags outside the tent. Tidus avenged him by jumping at the arm and raised his sword, gathered energy around it, and casted it towards the right arm. The arm then, burst into pyreflies.

"Nice one, brudda!" Wakka said while Berkut gave a tiny smile. He knew he became more capable now than before.

The sinspawn became angrier than before. It fired a barrage of Thunder spells which now ultimately destroyed the tent and a dark ball of energy towards the guardians, but it didn't really do any serious damage to them. However, it did feel as if half of their strength was sapped.

"What was that?" The prince asked.

"That was Demi. A black magic spell which takes half of your energy and strength," Lulu explained. "It's trying to wear us down."

"I see. We have to defeat this thing immediately," he said, then he and Kimahri charged at the monster. The left arm slammed towards them which they immediately avoided and kept running. Kimahri then began to jump and slashed its head, then its arm. He used his Ronso rage and began shooting flames at it then tried shooting its main body where the core lies. It shielded it using its left arm, but it didn't stop Berkut from sprinting towards it. The tip of his lance began to glow, and he stabbed the left arm shield. The shield showed small cracks, then the crack grew bigger and bigger until the arm burst itself into pyreflies.

"Whoa! What was that?" Tidus asked, surprised after he saw his last attack.

"Armorcrush," the prince answered.

They looked up towards the sinspawn. Only the head remained, and they were winning…or so they thought. The right arm which Tidus and Auron destroyed earlier was slowly beginning to regenerate and the head was starting to move suspiciously.

"Hurry!" Wakka immediately kicked his ball which was covered in thunder towards its head since it was starting to spit Venom at them, and Lulu casted another Fira spell. "Yuna!" The black mage signaled.

Yuna nodded and began spreading her arms. "Everyone! Stand back!" She said, and she twirled her staff and a fire began to appear as she twirled it. The fire reached the ground making a magic circle and Yuna touched the ground which began to shake and came out her aeon. This aeon had a mixture of a head of a lion with huge horns and the body of a muscular man. It jumped in the air and caught Yuna with its muscular arms. The aeon landed and roared with all its glory. Once again, Berkut was awed of what he saw.

"Ifrit!" Yuna cried, and the aeon used its unique move, Meteor Strike. The sinspawn's right arm was completely regenerated and was about to do the same with its left arm, but the shield was no match for Ifrit's ball of fire. It once again burst into pyreflies, which leaves the head, which it spat venom against Ifrit. The aeon however, was immune to all kinds of ailments and therefore, the venom didn't have any lethal effect on him at all. Ifrit fired again, and the head turned into a sickly grey hue and now its body was wide open without anything left to defend itself. Ifrit began to gather its power, and the power grew bigger.

"Hellfire!" Yuna shouted, and great flames began bursting from the ground which sent the sinspawn mid-air. Ifrit fired another great ball of flame from its mouth and the fiend was trapped in an orb of flames. The sinspawn was in great agony. The aeon began grabbing great chunks of earth then hurled it towards the monster. The sinspawn fell and the flames died out leaving the monster incapacitated. Ifrit roared in victory. Yuna looked at the aeon and smiled, "Thank you." The aeon gave a small growl of acknowledgement and disappeared.

"Wow, Yuna!" Tidus said, still in awe of after that spectacle earlier. "That was amazing!"

"No. It was thanks to Ifrit that we won in the end," she simply said. Again she was being very humble.

"It's not over yet," Auron said, his eyes looking upon the open sea. "The battle is only beginning." Everyone looked at the sea, and saw a huge shadow that mostly covered up the sea. The crusaders and the chocobo knights were now all assembled at the beach. Rising from the water was Sin himself, sitting at the sea motionless. The Al bhed began firing the machina cannons towards Sin, and each fire they made causes chunks of Sin's skin to fall into the ocean floor, turning into jellyfish-like sinspawn. The chocobo knights then, charged and the fierce battle began. As they fought, Auron began to sense something from Sin and immediately shouted at the group.

"Look out!"

Everyone scattered, avoiding Sin's incoming powerful attack. The attack was so powerful, they were all thrown back from the impact. The last thing Berkut saw was a really bright white light and heard screams of pain.

* * *

Everything became quiet after all the chaos earlier. Berkut was lying face down and was a bit surprised he was still alive after all that. He groaned, and struggled to get up. When he got up, he saw the tragedy around him: debris was littered everywhere, and so many corpses lying on the beach. His eyes widened, and he was speechless. He may have experienced a war in the past, and knew about soldiers such as him would die in a war, but this was different. This was a brutal massacre. He first experienced the tragedy brought by Sin from Kilika, now he had experienced it again. Just how many more people are going to die, because of Sin?

He searched among the corpses to see if there were any survivors. Some of them didn't even have a clue and just died right there, some had their eyes still wide open, staring at the sky, lifeless, and some were breathing lightly until it stopped completely. There were hardly any survivors at all.

"It's you! You're one of Lady Yuna's guardians!" A female voice said from behind him. When he turned, it was the young Yevon acolyte, Shelinda. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Shelinda? Where are the others?"

"Lady Yuna and the others are over there," she pointed to the direction where the pyreflies were starting to gather. "She's already performing the sending. Thanks be to Yevon you are okay." She strode along with him until they saw the others standing there while Tidus sat looking frustrated. Yuna was there not too far away from them, performing the sending.

"Hey! You all right?" Wakka said. "We were worried you were either dead or lost somewhere."

The prince raised a brow. "I should be asking you that."

"Hey, as you can see, I'm still in one piece." Wakka then looked at the few remaining survivors of Operation Mi'ihen. "Told ya using machina was a bad idea. Now look what happened."

"I agree," Shelinda said in turn, "If they only followed Yevon's teachings, then ill fate would not befall them."

"Still…" Berkut said, and then he saw Auron talking to Maester Kinoc before walking away. He at the maester with contempt. He did not forget what he said earlier in the command center. _Let them dream a little longer,_ he said. He knew, and he still let these people die. He felt disgusted.

He looked at the dead bodies. He knew the feeling of death, and now he somehow felt lucky to be alive again. His travels, the people he encountered, and the suffering he had experienced from the people, this entire thing he was seeing not as a prince or a noble, but as a person. He was also fortunate Valentia did not have such a monster like Sin. This whole operation was nothing more but Sin's demonstration of power, and Sin will not stop killing some more.

"Hey," Yuna approached him, "Are you okay?"

"I am. But I should be the one asking you that."

She chuckled. "I'm okay. After we rest up, we should get going." She smiled, "Everything's going to be okay." She went to Lulu and Wakka.

"Yuna…"

"In dark times, Yuna must shine bright," said a low voice which surprised Berkut. He was more surprised to see Kimahri talk for the first time. So he can talk after all. "She does not want you to worry. She tries harder when we look worried."

"So, you're saying, we should smile?"

The Ronso nodded. "Kimahri tries too. Kimahri show Tidus smile earlier."

"Really, now…?"

He nodded again, and began "smiling." His smile looked more like a cat hissing than smiling. Berkut grimaced and slowly looked away muttering, "You should practice more on that."

They all continued on their journey after this whole incident. Whatever awaits them in the future, they'll have to face it come what may.

* * *

 **Another Author's Note: So far, now we have 3 skills for Berkut: Mistdancer, Tempest lance and Armorcrush. This chapter was the longest I had honestly but it was fun! XD I'm still working on the next chapter lol so hopefully it'll be early...I'm not sure. Well anyway, reviews are welcome! And I know it's really really late but... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD**


	12. The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note: Hi again! Been working really hard these days in real life. This chapter would've been posted sooner IF I DIDN'T ACCIDENTALLY DELETE IT! God, I was pissed. But I guess in a way, it was a good thing. I started again from scratch and I believed the last one I wrote wasn't good haha. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

 **XI. The Calm After The Storm**

He had the strangest dreams, or even nightmares in his childhood days, but Alm certainly never dreamed something like this. To him, it felt more like a vision than a dream itself, and it was horrifying. The last time he had seen something like this was when he had his first vision of the future of what could have been if Alm never led the Deliverance during the war; nothing but ruins, and so many people dead.

In his dream, he saw the horrifying monster again, and countless people who risked their lives fighting and failed. He had seen strange machinery that was used by the people, and some of them even spoke a weird language. He saw his cousin, Berkut, along with his other companions, fighting a huge monster which to him looked more terrifying than the Terrors they've faced, or maybe even Duma himself. There was also a sudden flash of bright light that engulfed the scene, then soon after that, dead bodies lying everywhere. Alm woke up from his slumber the next day looking aghast which made Celica worry.

He had told Celica about the one dream he had, where he and Berkut reunited, even though it was just a dream. Alm usually forgets his dreams, or even if he does, only faint images that would stick into his memory. But this was different; it felt very real. Everything was so clear, as if he was suddenly swept into another world in a blink of an eye. The sunset, the scenery, and the pretty lights that were flying all around them (which Berkut corrected him for that, calling them "pyreflies"), and the sudden appearance of that strange boy, it was all etched into his memory. Celica found all of this hard to believe at first, which he couldn't blame her. Other people would think he was out of his mind, but Celica kept an open mind, which he appreciated.

He stared at the ring Berkut gave him before he passed away. Outside, it's just an ordinary ring, but when he dreams, the ring glows, and the pyreflies react to it, and shows the events happening in the world his cousin is. While his cousin isn't asleep, it's like looking at a realistic theatric show.

 _Why is this happening?_ He wondered. What role does he play in all this? Is he really just there to watch this happen, or is there something else? Celica once said that it was best for him to visit Sage Halcyon if he knows what it all means. After his daily duties are over (which he now barely has since he's the king), he would have to.

* * *

After the events of Operation Mi'ihen, the guardians continued on towards Djose temple. Along the way, they encountered the survivors, most of them mourning over their comrades who died, some of them were injured and were aided by the Yevonites from the temple, and some were just in shock by the whole thing their expressions were lifeless.

Even though Berkut could see the sadness and fear in Yuna's eyes, she still kept her head held high, and never lost her hope. In the end, it really was up to them to bring down Sin…until it will be reborn again in the next few years. How is it that Sin keeps coming back? What does it all mean?

"Hey!" Tidus suddenly said from behind. "How much longer till Zanarkand?"

"Still a ways." Wakka answered.

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam…" Lulu added. "Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania."

Tidus slouched. "Oh, boy."

Yuna giggled. "And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!"

"We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?"

"Mm-mm. I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon."

"That's a summoner's training," Wakka said, walking past Tidus. "She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning."

Tidus crossed his arms. "Hmm. Must be tough, Yuna."

Yuna gave an assuring smile. "I'll be fine with you here!"

Tidus suddenly blushed. He saw her walk away along with the others while he still stood there blushing. He was going to be left behind if Berkut hadn't nudged him. "Hey. There's no time to be fantasizing."

"M-Me? I wasn't thinking about me and her I swear!"

"Hmm. Your face is telling the opposite." Berkut said, looking at Tidus. "Having a crush on her are you?"

Tidus felt his face becoming warmer. "I—well, uh—" He gave a sheepish laugh. "W-What about you? You seem too comfy talking with her. You probably have a crush on her too!"

"Me? No… It's just—"He halted. His expression shifted to sadness which made Tidus tilt his head. Now he was even more curious. "Forget it. Let's just go." He turned and walked ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait!" Tidus said running towards him until he was called out by Auron.

The group crossed a bridge leading to the temple. Along the way, they saw Lucil, Elma and Clasko along with a lone chocobo at their side. The chocobo looked very sad though. "Yuna, it is good to see you and your companions are well." Lucil saluted, but there was sadness in her eyes. Same goes for Elma and Clasko.

"Yourselves as well, Captain. We were worried." Yuna made the Yevon bow. "Praise be to Yevon!"

"We escaped with our lives, but our troops were decimated."

"Of all our chocobos, only this one made it." Elma added, and the chocobo made a small noise. _Oh no…_ Berkut thought. He was getting fond of those bird creatures. He had hoped the chocobos that perished in the operation died in a swift and painless death rather than feeling the agony of dying.

"We make pretty poor Chocobo Mounted Forces without chocobos," Clasko said.

"We turned our backs on the teachings and cast away our faith." Lucil said. "This…this is our just reward."

Yuna briefly tried to cheer up the remaining chocobo knights, but she knew that her words wouldn't reach them, which was completely understandable. So many died in vain, and they were still mourning for their fallen comrades. When they continued on, Berkut saw the conviction in her eyes again. The same look she saw when they reached Kilika.

"I will defeat Sin." She whispered. "I must defeat Sin."

* * *

Up ahead was the Djose Temple. At first, it looked like a giant rock with a lone door in the middle, but when Yuna and the guardians all stood in front of the temple, the ground began shaking. Yuna made the Yevon bow at the temple, and suddenly the rocks from the temple began breaking apart and began to rise. Blue-green strands of lightning can be seen from the levitating boulders. So far, this was the only temple Tidus and Berkut were amazed of.

"Whoa…" Berkut said, looking entranced.

"Awesome!" Tidus said.

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock." Lulu began explaining without them asking. "It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth."

"Does that mean there's a summoner inside there now?" Berkut asked.

Yuna looked at him. "Another summoner?"

"What if it's Dona?" Tidus asked. The tone in his voice was apparent that he did not like her.

Yuna thought for a moment, then looked back up at the group. "We have to hurry."

"Right!" Tidus said enthusiastically. "In we go!"

Before they proceeded to the door however, someone was sitting at the right side of the temple door by the wall. He was alone, looking dejected, and his back was turned.

"Isn't that…?" Berkut began.

"Gatta!" Wakka said, and he hurried towards the young crusader over and crouched. The rest of them followed. When they saw him up close, he looked like he was close to tears.

"Luzzu, he's…" Gatta struggled to say the words.

"Where is he?" Wakka asked, but he was careful not to make the poor guy cry.

"I found him…but he was…torn in half. I…" He began sobbing. The rest of them gasped at Luzzu's fate. Wakka was half sad and half angry. He remembered their last meeting before this happened. He said that he won't die, so that when they return to Besaid, he could hit him more after everything his brother Chappu had been through. But now, even he had shared the same fate as him. "That…idiot!"

"What…" Gatta continued, still sobbing. "What do I do now?"

No one answered.

The weight of sorrow was too much for him to bear, he found his own answer. "I can't do this…I'm going back to Besaid!"

Wakka nodded. "Yeah…good choice. Take a good rest, ya? You need it."

"I think we should go." Lulu whispered to the red head, and he obliged. "We're goin' inside. Take care, ya?"

Gatta nodded but he was still dejected. The rest of them were quiet as they left him.

"Is he going to be all right?" Yuna asked.

"Give him time. He's been through so much. The best we can do is to leave him to his own thoughts." Berkut answered, and Yuna, despite looking worried for Gatta, she knew he was right.

"You're right." She said.

"Are you afraid?" The prince asked again.

Yuna's eyes gazed at the ground and gave a tiny smile. "Funny. Lord Seymour asked me the same thing. I am afraid, just a little. But, I'll be okay as long as I have all of you by my side."

 _There's that smile again…_ Berkut thought. He remembered that same look Rinea had when they first met. Unconsciously, he learned how to read people's true emotions just by looking at their eyes for all those times they were together. Rinea sometimes has that habit of not letting anyone else in on her problems, big or small, since she felt she didn't want to be a burden from anyone else, including him. That and the fact that she was a noble from a lesser house weighed on her, since she was looked down upon by other nobles because of that. Whenever they were together and Rinea has something that she refuses to tell and hides it all with a smile, her eyes would tell a different story. Many times he kept saying to her that it's okay to say anything if she ever has a problem.

Inside the Djose temple, there were four pillars at the center and a bluish glowing orb hovering above it. The orbs generated electricity which provided a bluish tint of light for the temple. They also saw the priests and nuns running in and out of the temple. They could tell they were all working tirelessly in aiding the remaining survivors. At the staircases of the Cloister of Trials were three individuals going down the stairs. One was a middle-aged man who donned a blue robe. He was somewhere around his mid-20s. He was followed by another man who looks a little younger than him and had a tanned complexion, and the other was a child.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" He began to ask.

"I am Summoner Yuna, from the isle of Besaid." She made a deep Yevon bow.

The man's eyes lit up. "As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father."

Yuna tilted her head. "My father? You knew him?"

"No, I have never met the man." He then realized he hasn't introduced himself yet. "Ah, my apologies. I am Isaaru." He bowed. "I am a summoner, like you."

"I'm Pacce." The child spoke. "Pleased to meet you!"

"And I'm Maroda." The older one introduced. "I'm guarding my big brother here."

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin."

Yuna made a small blush. The way he praised her was too much! "I…I'm not really…I've only just become a summoner."

Isaaru smiled. "Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

She blinked and considered it at first. "Very well, then. I accept your challenge."

Maroda, who walked ahead of them, called out to his brother. "Isaaru!"

"Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us!"

She nodded in return. "Yes!"

They saw them leave, and Yuna faced her guardians before climbing up the stairs. "The third fayth…" She looked at them, and they all nodded in response. "Let's go!"

They were ascending the staircases and went inside the door. Inside the chamber was a door tightly shut, and on the left side was a pedestal with a sphere placed in it. They all gathered at the door, and Wakka gazed at everyone, and realized Tidus wasn't there with them. "Where the hell is he now?"

Before anyone could answer, Tidus hurried over them. "Sorry!"

"All right! Guardians, at attention!"

"We are ready." Yuna said.

"All right…Let's do it!"

* * *

Despite the temple's cool exterior on the outside, the trial inside the temple was a huge headache for Tidus. The spheres were so much alike he couldn't tell which sphere should go which. He was rather getting frustrated that each time he inserts one of the spheres, one part of the symbol would stop glowing since they had to remove the sphere which was in the wrong place. He was getting rather impatient that he began banging the door at the center.

"Come on! This is getting harder in each temple we visit!"

"It isn't called the Cloister of Trials without the trials itself." Berkut said stating the obvious.

"I know but—" He sagged.

"How did you even get through in the second temple?" He asked again, raising his brow.

"Well…I admit it took me at least thirty minutes…" Tidus said sheepishly. "B-But it was still easier! We've been here for almost an hour!"

"Hey now! This ain't bad, ya?" Wakka said, holding one of the spheres.

"Will you be quiet!" Lulu snapped while looking at the incomplete, glowing Yevon symbol on the floor. Auron didn't do much help and was just standing on one corner since he said something before they began the room puzzle, something about "not wanting to let the _kids_ go the easy way out", since he has been here before with Braska, and revealing what he knew would just spoil them. He felt that they needed to learn on their own to grow as guardians.

What they did so far was pushing the pedestal with spheres on it at position with another pedestal which was on top of the ceiling; electricity erupted on each other, then stopped. Then managed to open the door in front of them, but each time they take off the sphere from its recess, the door closes again. They placed two spheres at the back of the room which made the two parts of the Yevon symbol to glow, but it's still not enough.

Kimahri made a move by going at the back of the room to get one of the spheres which made one part of the Yevon symbol stop from glowing, then returned to the room and put the sphere on the pedestal.

"What the heck was that for, Kimahri?" Tidus groaned.

"Kimahri tried something." He said, crossing his muscular blue arms.

"But the Yevon symbol! It—"

"Wait," said Berkut. He was beginning to see something what Kimahri was trying to do. Thinking about it now, it was plain obvious. How could he have not thought about it?

"I think I see it too." Lulu said, then her eyes shifted to Berkut. "Would you do the honors?"

He nodded and went back for the sphere from the back and took it off from its recess. The other part of the Yevon symbol stopped glowing; and he returned to the room, placing the sphere on the other recess of the pedestal. Wakka handed the sphere to Lulu and placed it in the recess next to the door. The glyph began glowing, and the door opened, revealing a pedestal with a sphere on the other side of the pit with electrifying field. Tidus crossed his arms, still not getting any of it.

"We already did that. Now what?"

Kimahri began pushing the pedestal towards the electrified pit which made Tidus panic. "W-Wait! Kimahri what are you—"

The Ronso ignored his panic, and the pedestal was pushed to the electrified pit, except the pedestal did not fall. The two spheres served as magnets which made the pedestal float, becoming a platform. Tidus scratched his head, feeling dumb about panicking.

"Well…" He laughed sheepishly. "I panicked for nothing."

"You jump." Kimahri said.

"What?"

"Jump," he said, and he pushed Tidus, making him jump towards the pedestal platform, and jumped again, landing at the other side.

"What the hell, Kimahri?!" Tidus waved his fist.

"Quit dawdling and push that pedestal there!" The prince snapped, and Tidus obliged. He pushed the pedestal, and the sphere on it began to react, slowly flowing off electricity at the floor, and one of the parts of the Yevon symbol began glowing. Tidus jumped at the platform again and returned to them.

"Now what?"

"We do this," Wakka said, then pushed a button from the floor below the small, left staircase. The room flashed for a second, then the pedestal returned to its original place.

"Now we know the rest," Lulu said, and they all began to put the spheres on the recesses. The Yevon symbol, now complete, glowed and the pedestal disappeared, in its place revealing an elevator going up. The room revealed five more pedestals with spheres waiting to be pushed. They each stood in front of the pedestals and pushed it, and electricity began reacting from the ceiling, then flowed to the floor, and the door leading to the Chamber of the Fayth rose up.

"Well done," Auron said.

"You could've helped, you know," Tidus grunted.

"And spoil everything? I don't think so."

Yuna proceeded inside the chamber while the rest of them waited. For the prince, this was his second time inside the chamber, this time as a full-fledged guardian. They heard the door rise up, and entered Dona and Barthello. Tidus groaned at the sight of them.

"Well, well. You again. Still travelling around with quite the crowd, I see." She shifted to Berkut. "I see you became her guardian."

"Yes. What of it?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Hmph." Obviously she hasn't forgotten what he said to her back at Kilika. Meanwhile, Barthello walked up to Auron and examined him.

"What is Barthello? You know this riffraff?"

"You are…Auron, no?"

Auron was not fazed. "What of it?"

He flexed his muscles. "Can…I shake your hand? Auron–no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a guardian!" Now it was obvious that he was one of Sir Auron's fanboys. He chuckled and reached out his hand, and Barthello eagerly shook his hand. Wakka then, took a step forward.

"Calling the personal guardian to Lord Braska riffraff?"

"And you call yourself a summoner?" Lulu added.

"Yeesh." Tidus chimed.

Dona was feeling the pressure. "Barthello, enough! Get back here!"

The muscle bound guardian obliged, still feeling the excitement of shaking hands with Auron. Tidus saw this and said, "Hang in there, buddy, eh?"

They still waited for Yuna who was still praying inside the chamber. While waiting, they could hear Dona complaining why Yuna was taking so long inside while Barthello said he'll never wash his hand again. With all the riffraff earlier, Berkut wasn't paying attention, but now that all was quiet again, he could hear someone singing, although nobody except them were there singing. He heard the same melody back in the Besaid temple, although the voice was that of a woman. This one sounded like an adult man. The lyrics of the song was also strange. It was in some sort of different language. Was it Spiran? There was also a strange melancholy in the tone of singing.

"Not all summoners are like Yuna, I guess…" Wakka quietly said.

They saw the door to the chamber rise up, and Yuna slowly walked outside and staggered. Kimahri catches her before she collapses completely. Dona stepped in with her snobbish attitude as always.

"You owe much to your father." She said in a husky voice. "All these guardians…and Sir Auron too? And I hear Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska."

"This has nothing to do with my father!" She retorted, Kimahri still supporting her. "I am travelling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner!"

"Oh, is that so?" she scoffed. "Then try standing on your own two legs for once. Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes."

Lulu and Wakka went to her side comforting her. _When the time comes?_ How many times has Berkut questioned about the pilgrimage, traditions, or basically everything? He looked at Tidus who was obviously oblivious to the whole thing. At one point, he has to figure things out what is really going on, and if him being placed in Spira of all places has something to do with it. Repenting for his past sins yes, but he felt he deserved to know the truth.

* * *

He was in one of those dreams again but this time, he could hear that song.

He was standing in front of the Djose temple alone, just like before. Pyreflies were flying all around. It was a beautiful sight even if it was just a dream. He heard footsteps heading his way.

"Hey."

He turned and saw Alm. "You…again?"

He chuckled. "Yes, again. It seems you've been travelling quite far now." He looked up the temple, and his eyes widened. "By the gods, that looks amazing!"

"That's Djose temple."

"THAT is a temple? It looks so…not quite like a temple." He was always used to seeing temples looking more simple or lavish, like the Temple of Mila.

"Yes…It is…"

Now Alm noticed the singing as well. "Where is that singing coming from?"

"It's from inside the temple, but…curious….I can hear it even from outside." He recalled Lulu's words before they left the temple to rest for the day. _"When a person becomes a fayth of the temple, they perpetually sing the Hymn of the Fayth."_

"Hymn of the Fayth…" he muttered.

As usual, Alm has no idea what he was talking about. "Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat. He hoped he would understand his explanation since this was all very foreign. "Inside the temple, a summoner prays to the fayth. The fayth is the one singing….this."

Alm was more confused than ever. "Faith…?" He tilted his head.

Berkut sighed in exasperation. He had spent more time in Spira that he became more and more familiar with their culture and tradition, albeit questionable. It is understandable why Alm is confused.

"Sorry. I'm clueless about all this."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

"I could tell you've been through a lot though," Alm continued. "I had a…dream."

Berkut looked at him.

"I saw you fighting a monster along with your companions. Then a huge monster appeared from the water, and the next thing I knew, I saw so many dead people…"

His eyes widened. Oh, gods. He couldn't believe he saw the events of Operation Mi'ihen.

"That was…terrifying," Alm said, his expression shifted to sadness. "I've had nightmares before but—that was—"

"I know…" Berkut said, interrupting him. "You were fortunate you only saw it in a dream. If you were here to see it yourself with your own eyes…Alm…so many people here have suffered…"

Alm gazed at him. Truly he was beginning to change. Just how much has he had gone through in this world? "Berkut…"

There was silence.

"Berkut," Alm started again. "I know you that you can't answer this…but…why does it have to be you?"

He looked up the temple. "I wish I knew. Well…for one, you were not the one who died."

"Well…there's that…" He shook his head. "Honestly though, I thought I was going crazy. I never told anyone else about this except Celica, and even she thought I was stressing out too much at first." He then began to notice something strange from the pyreflies. "What's going on?"

He followed Alm's gaze and saw the scene: some of the pyreflies were coming out of the temple and were rising up the sky. They could hear bits of voices from it and then it would disappear. Though faint, Berkut could hear some of the words.

 _Thank you…_

 _At last…_

 _Eternal rest…_

"These are…!"

"Berkut, do you know?"

He figured that some of the survivors had died from their injuries. These words of gratitude coming from the pyreflies could only mean one thing: someone was performing the sending.

"Yuna…is she performing the sending while we are asleep?"

"What's going on?"

"Yuna, the summoner who I'm protecting, she's performing the sending." He explained. "She's sending the souls to the afterlife which they call it here the farplane. It's to prevent the restless souls to become fiends…monsters…"

From the way he said it, Alm felt it was a terrible fate to be. Suddenly dying and becoming a restless spirit, then becoming a monster. He could relate a bit to the Terrors he fought in Valentia, although they were summoned by dark magic.

"The sun is starting to rise here in Valentia. I should wake up soon."

He nodded. "I should too."

Alm smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Berkut. Really." Then he was gone from his dream, and Berkut woke up. Though he never said it, it was indeed nice to see him again.


	13. The Al Bhed Princess

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Here it is ladies and gentlemen! Chapter twelve! I will make time for the next chapter and my other story, and I know I'm taking long and I'm sorry. Very busy with work.**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy X! They belong to Intelligent Systems and Square Enix!**

* * *

 **XII: The Al Bhed Princess**

Berkut was the first of the guardians to wake up. He remembered the pyreflies in his dreams last night, and decided to go to the temple. The nuns and priests were also awake early…that and most of them had not slept at all. Some of them were carrying urns, which he assumed were the survivors who passed away last night. One of the nuns approached him while carrying an urn.

"Are you one of Lady Yuna's guardians?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"She is in the Nun's Chamber," she pointed towards the room on left behind the statues. "It's a quiet morning. Many of the Crusaders departed to the Farplane." She said and then left.

He was right. The dream he had along with Alm, it was her all along. He entered inside the room, and saw Yuna on the bed, sound asleep.

"She was working until dawn." One of the nuns said. "Healing the wounded, sending the fallen."

He looked at her sleeping form. She was snoring, and her hair was somewhat messy. Poor Yuna, she worked so hard last night. He decided not to wake her up for now.

"I'll just leave her to rest then," the prince said.

"It must've been quite hard to do those things all night for such a young summoner. I will pray she will become a wonderful summoner."

He went back outside and saw Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Auron all waiting outside the temple.

"Did you check up on Yuna?" Lulu asked.

He nodded. "She's fast asleep. She had been helping the temple until dawn. Let her rest."

They all agreed and decided to wait for her for now. Tidus then, came out of the inn and waved at them. "Good morning!"

Berkut gave a smirk. "You're up early."

He gave a fist pump. "Uh huh! This time I did!" He then noticed only Yuna was missing.

"She's inside," he said.

"I'll go check on her." And Tidus proceeded inside the temple.

A lot has happened over the course of their journey. And now here they are again in the morning, continuing on, not sure of what is going to happen next. News has spread throughout Spira about the events of Operation Mi'ihen, and the word was flying fast. Knowing the Yevonites, most of them would say "I told you so," or even "That's what you get for defying the teachings of Yevon." Thinking about it now, is it really the only way?

Moments later, Tidus came out of the temple along with a rushing Yuna. Wakka was the first to greet her. "Yo! Sleepyhead!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She did small bows, then went to Auron and made a deep bow. "Please forgive me."

"Really, there's no rush…" Lulu said calmly. "Here, you're hair." She said, offering herself to help. Hearing her statement made Yuna gasp and quickly tried fixing her hair.

"A summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to?" Wakka teased.

"You could've woken me up!" Yuna accused.

"Berkut was the first to see you asleep," Wakka explained.

"Sir Berkut!" Yuna gave a small pout. "You didn't wake me up!"

Tidus crossed his arms. "Now you know how I feel."

"I wanted to, but you were so fast asleep, and you were even snoring, so…" He trailed off. Some of them were holding back their laughter.

Yuna gasped again. "Mmm…what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!"

They all bursted into laughter, and even Auron made a chuckle. Yuna rounded on the older guardian. "You too, Sir Auron?"

Auron peered his one eye over his sunglasses. "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave!"

They all laughed again. How strange, it's been so long since Berkut had laughed like that, even when he was still in Valentia. Perhaps laughter was the only thing that is keeping them going amidst the despair. They all needed it.

* * *

After the catastrophic events that had happened in Operation Mi'ihen, nearly everyone in Spira was abuzz about what happened. As they traveled, they could hear the Spirans talking, and all of it was a mixture of sadness, anger, relief…all because most of the Crusaders were once one of their family members or friends. All of them agreed on one thing for that matter: never go against the teachings.

Lulu and Yuna mentioned that they would be heading next to the Moonflow to make their way towards the Macalania Temple. Berkut was confused at first what the Moonflow was, and asked Yuna about it to which she only replied with a wink, "you'll see." He was puzzled but he felt that it was worth something seeing since Yuna grinned about it.

Along the way, they've encountered two cat-like beasts who looked exactly like Kimahri, only bigger in size and they had a different color. Another note is that their horns are whole unlike Kimahri's. A boy stood between the two Ronso and when he saw the guardians, he ran off as they approached.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him." One of them said as he looked at the boy run and faced the group.

Tidus stepped forward. "What?"

"Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!"

"Hornless! Hornless!" They both made a loud laughter. Kimahri, who wasn't happy seeing the two, stepped up. "You come to insult Kimahri?"

"Wrong. We came to warn little Kimahri."

"Summoners disappear. Never return."

The group looked at each other with worry on their faces. Summoners disappearing?

"Next will be KImahri's summoner."

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!"

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" They made another laughter and left them. Kimahri still looking at the direction the two Ronso left, gripped his knuckles tighter. Tidus couldn't tell whether he was angry at them for picking on him, or worried about the fact that summoners are suddenly disappearing. Tidus held a little chat with Kimahri while the rest of them were in thought.

"Summoners disappearing… That is worrisome." Berkut said in a quiet voice.

Lulu nodded. "Yes. I'm worried too."

"They aren't just disappearing into thin air." Auron added.

"Hey," Tidus suddenly chimed. "Isaaru said the same thing too yesterday."

"What? How come you never told us?" Wakka asked.

Tidus scratched his head awkwardly. "I…forgot. We were so busy in the Cloister of Trials that it slipped my mind…" He laughed sheepishly as he heard some of them groan.

"H-Hey! If we guardians do our job…no problem, right?"

Lulu, Wakka and Berkut looked at him, surprised at his sudden demeanor.

"Whoa!"

"Confident."

"Hmph. Guess you're not a complete idiot than I thought."

Tidus made a fistpump. "Yeah!" He felt so confident until seconds later he realized something on Berkut's remark. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

"Whoa!"

The river had purple water lilies with pyreflies flying up to the sky which made look as though the river was sparkling. It was a breathtaking sight, another one of Spira's wonders.

"This is the Moonflow." Lulu said.

"It's beautiful…" Berkut said, his eyes looking at the lilies with the pyreflies.

Yuna giggled. "It really is! Sir Berkut look!" She kneeled down to get a better look at the flowers. "These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Lulu added.

"Amazing…" Deep down, the prince was quite curious to see how this place looked when it's night time, but he knew they simply don't have the time for that.

Tidus was awed. "Really?" He looked at the river for a moment, then suddenly raised his arm. "Hey, I got an idea!"

"We're not waiting 'till nightfall." Auron said bluntly.

"Um…Then once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" He turned to Berkut. "You agree with me, right?"

He smiled at the idea. He was right; it was worth something to come back to. But then he looked at everyone else's faces, and he saw that none of them were smiling. There was only stony silence. Yuna gave a tiny smile, but it looked more solemn than happy. It was odd. Normally they would be happy, knowing they will defeat Sin, but…is there more to that than one it seemed? At one point, he would have to start to question one of them later if there is truly more to this than what meets the eyes. Meanwhile, he looked at Tidus who was obviously oblivious to his surroundings, and still continued on to look at the river. Another one of the pyreflies flew up towards the sky and they all looked one last time.

Wakka then, broke the silence. "Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!"

Tidus went ahead before Berkut could question him. "Shoopuf? That some kind of boat?"

Wakka replied by only pointing to the left path, and they all decided to follow it. Up ahead, they saw something big, and when they got closer, it was something bigger, and unusual. Tidus gawked at the sight of the animal. It was an elephant-like creature with a saddle strapped on its back to carry the passengers around.

"This is a shoopuf." Wakka said at the awed Tidus.

"Whoa…Let's ride! Come on, let's go!"

"All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?"

Before they decided to board on the shoopuf, they went to the merchants who were in the area. The place was buzzing with merchants and passengers alike, but there was one strange looking creature that stood out the most: it was those blue, amphibian creatures. It looked like a frog that underwent an unusual evolution which made them more humanoid in appearance. The way they also talked sounded amusing for the prince since every time he hears one of them talk, he would chuckle.

Yuna was right next to him and noticed this. "The Hypello talks really funny, huh? I remember hearing them the first time too, except…I was laughing uncontrollably. I was a child back then."

"Oh? You were here before?"

"Yes, and I rode a shoopuf once. That was ten years ago, with Kimahri." She faced Kimahri who was right next to her, quiet as always. "Remember?"

"Shoopuf shook. Yuna fall in water. Shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose. Yuna jump in three more times for fun. Kimahri worried."

Yuna suddenly looked at him feeling apologetic. "Whoops!"

"Yuna had fun. Kimahri happy."

After hearing their small tale, Lulu and Wakka came and approached them. Lulu scanned at the three. "Are you all ready?"

They all nodded. "We are," Berkut answered. "We're just waiting for Tidus and Auron."

"I saw Sir Auron earlier," Lulu said. "Near the shoopuf landing area. Let's all go. I think we're all done."

Deciding to go by Lulu's decision, they all went to the area where the shoopuf is. There, they saw Auron and Tidus who were having a little chat on their own. Auron looked at them with his single eye peering from the sunglasses. They were all ready. They all went to the Hypello and noted him that they will be riding the shoopuf. The lift came down and they all boarded on the shoopuf. It was time for them to cross the Moonflow.

"Shoopuf launchin'!" said the driver Hypello.

* * *

For a while, they were silent while aboard the shoopuf. Berkut was seated right next to Tidus while the rest were at the opposite side facing them. Berkut wondered to himself, if it was the time for him to start asking questions about the doubts he had. Before he could start, Wakka broke the silence.

"Hey," he simply said, his eyes on both Berkut and Tidus.

"Huh?"

"Take a look." He nodded towards the water.

"What?" Tidus stood and looked from the railings. "Whoa!" He suddenly said which almost made him slip. "Hey!" he said to Berkut. "You gotta look at this!"

The prince stood next to Tidus and did look. He was surprised at what he saw. "A sunken city!" Tidus said. The water was so clear they could see the buildings and railings underwater.

"A machina city– a thousand years old!" Wakka said. "They built this city on top of bridges across the river."

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu added the information.

Wakka nodded. "Right. It's a good lesson."

"A lesson?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"

Tidus thought for a moment. "Uh… Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there."

Wakka shook his head. "Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

Berkut sat back down. "I'm not so sure about that…"

Wakka continued on. "Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

While what he said was true, there was a part of it that was…off. Tidus also felt the same. "Yeah, but don't you use machina too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?"

This was exactly what he said when they were in Luca. "Yevon, it decides… which machina we may use, and which we may not."

For once, he would have to keep quiet about this. Looking at Tidus, he seemed more confused but to Berkut, it's like a never ending cycle of arguments. Tidus scratched his head. "So what kind of machina may we not use, then?"

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind." Wakka answered.

"Or war will rage again." Lulu added.

Tidus tilted his head. "War?"

"More than a thousand years ago…Mankind waged war and used machine to kill!" Yuna said.

"Wait, isn't this the one you all told me about before?" The prince chimed. "The war between Zanakand and Bevelle?"

"Yes. The very same." Lulu answered. "They made weapons so powerful… It was thought they could destroy the entire world."

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." Yuna said.

"But the war did not stop!"

"Wh-what happened then?" Tidus asked again, facing Yuna.

"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina."

Lulu looked down. "The war ended… and our reward… was Sin."

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?"

"Man, that's rough."

Wakka slowly nodded. "Yeah. It is."

"I…get all of that," Berkut spoke again after listening to them. "But have you all ever wondered where Sin came from? How it was created?"

They all went silent for a moment, until Yuna spoke up. "Actually, no. Never…thought of it." She then muttered to herself, "Where did Sin come from…?"

"Yeah." Tidus said. "And besides, it's not like machina are bad."

"Only as bad as their users," Lulu said.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka snapped.

"You know you can't keep blaming the Al Bhed," Berkut said. "I'm sure there are other people who worship Yevon who defies the teachings. And I'm not saying I'm siding with them. But I can't say I agree with you either."

"But—"

There was a sudden rumble which startled all of them, including the shoopuf. The shoopuf gave a small groan as if it was hit by something underwater.

The Hypello driver looked around for any signs of what could have hit them. "Whatsh could thatsh be?"

Everyone got up and looked from the sides to look. They heard the shoopuf groan again. Auron noticed Yuna who was with everyone else looking down to see what hit them.

"Sit down!"

"S-Sorry!"

It only took seconds; seconds only for an Al Bhed to leap aboard and managed to nab Yuna from behind. Yuna yelped, surprised and she was forced to leap overboard along with the Al Bhed kidnapper. Tidus and Wakka immediately jumped overboard to rescue Yuna, only to be encountered by an underwater machina, with Yuna being contained. Berkut wanted to help, but he would prove to be at a disadvantage fighting underwater.

He looked again at the sides and saw Tidus and Wakka fighting the underwater machina with all their might. He turned to Lulu who was right next to him, watching the battle unfold.

"Can't you try and use your magic?"

She shook her head. "No. My magic is no good underwater. I'm afraid we have no choice but to wait for them."

"Believe in them," said Auron who walked over to them. "They can do it."

Though he still felt that he needed to help, Lulu was right. If it's one thing he can't do, it was fighting underwater, something both Tidus and Wakka have expertise with. He was there long enough to know that they are capable in a fight; all he had to do was believe in them.

After that intense fight underwater, Tidus and Wakka successfully destroyed the machine and rescued Yuna safely. Yuna on the other hand was still shaken from what happened, but otherwise, she was okay.

Lulu bent over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," she exhaled.

"Job well done you two," said Berkut who turned to the two blitzers.

"Hah! That was easy!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Grrah! Those Al-Bhed!" Wakka said angrily.

At the front, the driver gazed at them. "Ish ebullibody okay?"

Yuna stood up and waved at him. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now!"

"Yuna!" snapped Auron, as if he was chastising a child.

"Sorry!" she said and immediately sat back down and folded her hand in her lap.

"Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!" The driver signaled. Pretending as if the brief kidnapping never happened, they all sat back down and the shoopuf continued on crossing the large river.

"Damn the Al Bhed!" Wakka grunted. "What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!"

"I don't think that's it," Berkut said.

"Then what is?"

"I wonder…" Lulu spoke in turn, "Didn't Kimahri's clansman say something… about summoners…disappearing?"

Wakka's eyes lit up. "Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!"

There was silence. As Lulu stated, the Al Bhed may be the ones responsible for the summoner's disappearance. It made no sense however; doesn't the Al Bhed want Sin gone? Why go through all the trouble kidnapping then? What was the point of all this? So many questions lingered the prince's mind. Things were becoming more and more complicated now that he's going in deeper and deeper about this world.

"Hey, Wakka," Tidus said, breaking the silence. "It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!"

"Well…I guess so."

"You're right," Lulu added.

* * *

The guardians finally arrive at the North Wharf of the Moonflow. After what happened earlier, they've become more alert and protective of Yuna. They've watched the Spiran citizens flock over her to see her as the daughter of the High Summoner. They weren't sure when an Al Bhed will show up, so they had to keep an eye on the crowd.

After a while of pleasing the crowd and after that, buying some extra supplies, Yuna noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's Tidus?"

"I saw him go that way," Lulu said, pointing towards the direction just a little ways from the wharf. "That's the road going to Guadosalam."

Berkut turned to her. "Guadosalam?"

"Guadosalam is the home of the Guado," Lulu answered. "The people there also guard the gateway to the Farplane."

"The Farplane…? They guard the entrance to the afterlife…?" The prince said slowly, hoping not to sound awkward.

Lulu nodded. "Yes, they do. Anyway, let's get going."

With no sign of objection, they headed to the road of Guadosalam. Not too far away, they saw Tidus having a conversation with a girl. The girl looked younger than the three teenagers within their group. She has blonde hair which was in a ponytail, and two braids hanging down with orange feathers. She was wearing orange sleeves tank-top with side straps and two long ribbons hanging from the back, along with a pair of green shorts with an orange belt. To Berkut, her sense of fashion was slightly revealing, although more bearable compared to Dona's.

Wakka was the first to call out. "Yo!" He gazed at the mystery girl, then back to Tidus. "Friend of yours?"

"Uh, you could say that."

"Pleased to meet you!" The girl said cheerily. "I'm Rikku!"

"Yuna, Lulu, Berkut…I told you about her, remember?" Tidus said. "She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! "She's an Al Bhe…bhe…" He caught himself before he could complete the word, remembering Wakka's dislike for her kind.

The three all remembered what Tidus said during their rescue of Yuna back when they were in Luca. Wakka on the other hand, had no slightest clue of who she truly is, which puzzled them. Her eyes should have been a dead giveaway. "Wow, so you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya?" He made a Yevon bow. "Praise be to Yevon!"

Rikku could only reply to him by scratching her cheeks dubiously.

"So, uh… Rikku…" he continued. "You look a little beat up! You okay?"

"Uh, Wakka…" Lulu called.

"Huh? What?"

"There's something we need to discuss," said Yuna.

"Oh, go ahead."

Rikku ran to the girls. "Girls only! Boys please wait over there!"

"Right. Sorry, Wakka."

"Huh? What?" Wakka said in exasperation.

While the girls were having a private conversation, Berkut walked to Tidus and lowered his voice a bit so Wakka couldn't hear. "So, she's the Al Bhed who saved your life?"

"Yeah. Without her help, I don't know where I'd go honestly."

"Hmm…" He observed her while Rikku was still conversing with the girls. "She looks so…cheery. I'd expect the Al Bhed to be a little more…"

"Serious? Stiff?" asked Tidus, finishing his sentence.

"You could say that."

"Heh. I met some Al Bhed who were like that. Luckily, Rikku is a little different. I guess that's why I got along with her pretty well than the others."

They saw the girls finish their conversation and walked over to Auron. What Yuna said next surprised them. "Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

Auron then strode over to Rikku, her head lowered. "Show me your face. Look at me."

"Oh, okay," she lifted her face, though her eyes were still closed.

"Open your eyes."

Rikku opened one of her eyes, and Auron saw a dark swirl over her green eyes. "As I thought."

"Um…no good?"

"Are you certain?"

Rikku made a smile. "A hundred percent!" She gazed at the group, then back to Auron. "So, anyway… Can I?"

"If Yuna wishes it."

"Yes, I do," Yuna answered.

They heard a grunt coming from Wakka, still confused. Rikku took a good look at the group, but what caught her attention was a certain teenage boy wearing dark armor.

"Rikku's a good girl!" Tidus said, trying to convince the group. "She helped me a bunch!"

"Mm-hm!" Rikku nodded eagerly.

"Well I'm for it!" Wakka agreed in turn. "The more, the merrier!"

"Righto! Then I'll just have to be the merriest! Rikku at your service!"

Now that Rikku was added in their group, things were becoming interesting. It was still strange however, that Wakka doesn't have the slightest clue. He hated the Al Bhed, but because of Rikku's cheerful and optimistic personality, he warmed up to her pretty quickly.

* * *

As they continued on heading towards Guadosalam, Berkut noticed Rikku staring at him since they met. It wasn't disturbing, but now he needed to know what was enticing her.

"Okay? What are you looking at? Is there anything you need?" He finally spoke.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that…your armor. I've never seen anything like it before. How is it made? You look like one of those princes in fairytales."

"I—uh…" He wasn't sure what to answer her. It wasn't him who designed the armor after all. Not to mention it would be confusing to explain to her to where he comes from.

"Oh don't worry. Tidus told me about you. You come from another world too, huh? You don't just look like a prince, you are one!"

Oh, good. That saves him the trouble. Whether she believes it or not though, was up to her. Before he could say anything else however, he was surprised by Rikku's sudden outburst. "Oooh! Treasure!" She quickly ran in one of the bushes.

"W-Wait! Rikku!" He quickly followed her. Tidus and Wakka heard her outburst from the back and followed suit.

There really was a treasure chest behind the bush (which was odd. Why would a treasure chest be here in the first place?). "I wonder what's inside?" Berkut saw Rikku's hands were quick to picklock the chest and in no time at all, it opened. "Ya-hoo!" Rikku said as she happily took the "treasure". Inside the chest was some sort of bomb…two bombs in fact ( _an unusual treasure,_ Berkut said in his mind).

Up ahead, he sensed a presence nearby. He drew his lance as he saw a fiend heading straight towards them. Tidus and Wakka saw this and drawn their own weapons, ready for battle. Rikku was quick enough to take a step back and put a knuckle at her right hand. She looked back at the three boys and winked. "Don't worry. I can handle this." She turned and faced back at the fiend. "You should know, I'm scary when I'm mad! I'm gonna use that item I just got on you! You'll be sorry!"

Rikku's hands were very nimble it was hard to follow what she was doing. The next thing they knew, they saw her throw something at the fiend, and a series of explosions came afterwards. Afterwards, the fiend burst into pyreflies.

Berkut could not hide his surprise from the outcome of the battle. "Wh-What was that!?"

Even Wakka was surprised. "Wh-what did you just do!?"

"That was great!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I can combine items and use them like this," she explained. "It's not that tough, really."

After the battle, everyone gathered around Rikku who were astonished of her abilities. "That was impressive," Auron said.

Rikku felt a little awkward from the attention she was getting. "Thanks!"

After watching Rikku's unusual way of fighting, the prince thought what would happen from here on out since now they have an Al Bhed in their ranks. Not only that, they are heading to the city of the Guado, he was sure they will be meeting a certain Guado who calls himself the maester of Yevon who, not long ago, supported the idea of Al Bhed and Crusaders alike to use machina to defeat Sin which ended in a failure. And since he has a strange liking towards Yuna, it was sickening to look at.

* * *

 **Another Author's Note: Yeey! Rikku is finally here! And thank you for the followers and likers who were patient in waiting for the next chapters to come! I never thought this story would be a hit (well not really a hit, but hey there's something!)! A crossover is not so easy to make and I was afraid honestly of what the outcome will be. Hope that this will be a successful, finished fanfic.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


	14. Memories Of The Garden

**Author's Note: I had no work today and it's my free time so why the hell not?**

* * *

 **XIII: Memories Of The Garden**

As they descended and entered the underground city of Guadosalam, it felt like being inside the roots of a giant tree.

The walls and walkways are twisted roots that came from the trees of the Moonflow north bank. The place itself almost resembles an underground swamp, and the atmosphere had an earthy feel to it. They also saw the citizens of Guadosalam walking around, both humans and Guado alike.

Before they even got to walk further into the underground city, an elderly Guado suddenly walked up to them, but his attention was towards Yuna. "We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way." He reached out his long, pointy hands to Yuna. "This way, my lady. This way."

Wakka was quick to intercept his hand before it touched Yuna. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The elder guado bowed in apology. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I'm called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct servidce of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?"

"Please, come inside the manor," Tromell's hand gestured towards a lone door at the center. "All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome." He walked away and all of them followed. Tidus on the other hand, felt doubtful. "Business with Yuna, huh?" he murmured, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Did you say something?" asked Rikku who was walking right next to him.

"Nothing."

As Tromell was leading all of them to Seymour's manor, along the way, Berkut noticed a familiar old man who was walking about, looking at his surroundings. When he noticed the prince, he immediately went to his side with a smile on his face. "Good to see you again, young guardian."

"You… We met at the Mi'ihen Highroads. Um, Maechen, correct?" It was amazing how a person of his age could still travel. He knew that the last they met, they were quite far from where they are now.

Maechen smiled again. "Nice to know you remember me," he chuckled. "Want me to give you some knowledge about Spira?"

Berkut looked over to the group who were already inside, save for Tidus who noticed who he was talking to. He made a thumbs-up to the prince and went inside. Berkut gazed back at the old scholar, "It's okay because I—"

"Oh, come now," he interrupted. "A little knowledge wouldn't hurt now, would it?"

Sighing at the fact that Maechen was insistent, Berkut relented. "Alright. But please, make it quick?"

Maechen's old eyes gleamed. "Now, what would you like to know? The Farplane? The pyreflies?"

"Just, please…get on with it."

"Okay, I'll start with the Farplane," he cleared his throat. "The Farplane's the place where pyreflies born from a sending gather. They appear in the shape of people who've died and gone to the Farplane. Quite the phenomenon; how I wish I understood it more fully! The Al Bhed have a theory, you know. They say the pyreflies are just reacting to visitors' thoughts and dreams. But only the dead appear on the Farplane. No image of the living has ever been seen. It's a great mystery! But maybe…Maybe the dead leave a bit of themselves in the hearts of the living. And that little bit borrows the pyreflies' power for their paranormal performance! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."

Okay, he got all that at least. "The pyreflies?"

"Ah yes." He cleared his throat again. "They may be called "pyreflies" but they aren't really "flies," you see. They're those lights you see whenever a fiend dies. The little fellows are responsible for a few fantastic phenomena. Visions of the past, spheres, fiends– these are all the pyreflies' doing. In fact… pyreflies have something to do with aeons, too. The dreams of the fayth reach through the spirit of the summoner… And that which is unreal becomes real for all to see! Or maybe not. Who knows? And that, as they say, is that."

"The aeons?" The prince asked. "Dreams of the fayth? So, are you saying, the aeons aren't real?"

Maechen gave a shrug. "You could say that. Who knows? Dreams are mysterious. Even an old scholar such as myself do not completely understand it."

Somehow, he heard that same line somewhere before.

"Well, anyway…I should get going. Thank you."

"If you need to know more, I will always be there to provide knowledge for you." He waved goodbye and left the prince.

* * *

He went inside the manor and saw the rest of them standing at the center of the hall, all waiting for Tromell. Yuna was fidgeting nervously, while Tidus was looking at the portraits that were at the staircases which were leading up to somewhere. Rikku was the first to greet him when they saw him enter.

"Hey! What took you?"

"Talked to an old scholar a bit," he explained, not saying any more of the details.

"Oh. Anyway, we're still waiting here so it's no biggy."

Berkut noticed all of the portraits, and Seymour's portrait was one of them. He then began comparing the other portraits. "Hmm…Seymour's a Guado, right? How come he looks different from the rest of them?"

"Maester Seymour's father, Maester Jyscal, married a human woman. She was Seymour's mother," Lulu explained.

"Half human, half Guado?" Rikku asked, scratching her cheeks.

"Yes. Maester Seymour is the first half Guado."

Tidus and Rikku both made an "Ooooh," whereas the prince remained unchanged. No matter what they say, he still doesn't trust Seymour.

"By the way, I smell something nice," Rikku said, and she was right, something did smell good, like someone was preparing food at the other side of the room. "I wonder what it is?"

"Still," said Berkut who crossed his arms, "I don't like this… Something doesn't feel right."

Tromell then emerged from the door which was at the center of the hall. "This way, please."

They now entered inside the Great Hall. What they saw gave the guardians surprised look. The hall had long tables and on it were food, plates and other cutlery, as if they were in a banquet. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." He then left the group alone.

"Whoa," Tidus said. "What's the occasion?"

Rikku went ahead and began eating the fruits on the table which was at the center of the room. "Mmm! This is good! The Guado sure know how to eat!"

"Hmph. I don't think he invited us here just to have dinner," the prince said. "I just hope this will be finished quick."

"I agree with you," Wakka said in turn. "Nothing against the maester, but I do hope whatever it is, it'll be quick. We still gotta go elsewhere, ya?"

Rikku grabbed an apple and began gobbling it. She then gestured the food towards the prince. "Want some?"

"No thank you," he said bluntly.

Auron, who was standing at one corner next to the door, was becoming irritated. "What is taking them so long?"

Tromell suddenly re-entered from the door. "Truly, it is good to have guests again," the old guado said as he walked towards the group. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

Yuna nodded. "The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira."

Berkut turned to Lulu who expected a little insight of this Lord Jyscal. "Lord Jyscal was responsible of bringing the teachings of Yevon to the Guado."

"Truly, a loss for us all," said the old guado. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour…" he began spreading his arms, "He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."

"Over exaggerating, don't you think?" Tidus whispered to Berkut.

"That is enough, Tromell," said Seymour who finally entered the room. "Must I always endure such praise?" He made the Yevon bow towards the guardians, though his eyes remained fixed to Yuna. "Welcome."

"You…wanted to see me?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Please, make yourselves at home," he said gently, his voice as smooth as silk. "There's no rush."

"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron said curtly.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way."

As she stepped forward, the scenery of the room suddenly changed. They all almost jumped at the surprise when the ground suddenly lit up, and lights started surrounding all of them. The saw the stars and even planets, something that Berkut never saw in his lifetime. He wondered if this is what it truly look whenever they see the stars in the night sky, and there are more beyond that. His eyes widened in awe. It was like they were in a different world altogether.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane," Seymour explained as he went closer to Yuna as the scenery changed. Suddenly they saw tall buildings in bird's eye view. Tall buildings, waterfalls, and the ground itself looked as if it had lights. Berkut thought Luca was already big, but this one was bigger. The scenery moved on its own.

Tidus gasped at the familiar scenery. "This place…!"

The scene changed again, and this time it was like they were on the ground. The buildings looked taller, making them look like ants on the ground. The buildings themselves looked like they were glowing, and a booming voice was heard in the background, and people walking on the streets like everything was normal. Berkut was surprised that a person passed right through him. The technology looked really advanced, and the kingdom he once lived in was nothing compared to this.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus said.

Seymour nodded. "Correct. Zanarkand…as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand."

Amazing how they all got to see Zanarkand in its glory before it became nothing but ruins. Seymour made a faraway gaze. "She once lived in this metropolis."

"She, who?" Yuna asked, and his only reply was a smile.

The scene changed again, and this time they were in someone's bed chamber. A lone woman was sitting on her bed, as if she was waiting for someone. Out of all the people Berkut saw in Spira, this woman was marked as the strangest one in his list.

Seymour and Yuna were standing at the opposite side of the bedroom. Yuna immediately recognized the woman on the bed. "Lady Yunalesca!"

Now it seemed like the two were the only ones at the room despite them just being at the opposite side. They all saw that they were talking for a moment, which made Tidus a little irritated. Then all of a sudden, a man entered the room and passed through Yuna. He was wearing of what looked like an ornate samurai armor. The woman named Yunalesca stood up and went to him, gazing upon him lovingly. Because the two were in the way, they couldn't see both Yuna and Seymour and what they were saying.

When the room was back to normal again, they all saw Seymour and Yuna standing, the former looking so bewildered and flustered. Yuna went to approach them, then paused and turned towards the table and grabbed a drink, gulping it down. When she ran towards the group, she still felt her face hot. The others gathered towards her, wondering what was wrong. They noticed that she was wildly blushing.

"Wow! Your face is beet red!" said Rikku.

"You okay?" Tidus asked, feeling concerned.

She held both her hands to her face. She made a quick glance towards Seymour, then back to the group. "He…he asked me to marry him!" She finally said.

There was a pause, absorbing what she said to them. "You serious?" Tidus asked, also lost. Berkut couldn't believe what he just heard. "You can't be serious."

Yuna slowly shook her head, still in shock and her face still red. She was indeed serious.

Berkut glowered at the Guado. The sense of wrongness was just too much. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You know what Yuna must do," Auron said.

"Of course," he said as he slowly stepped forward and began spreading his arms. "Lady Yuna–no, all summoners–are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon."

Auron remained unmoved by his speech. "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." He approached Yuna, "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."

Yuna could only stammer. "We will do so then," Auron scoffed. "We leave."

"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply."

As they start to leave, Seymour made them stop their tracks. "Why are you still here, sir?" he said as he referred to Auron. The older guardian paused and made a quick glance with his one eye. "I beg your pardon." He courtly bowed. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Tidus jokingly sniffed the guardian and the latter shoved him aside. He stomped ahead and left the room. Berkut also noticed that he was looking at him, giving him an empty smile. "And you… You're not from this world, are you?" He said. The prince ignored his question and left the group.

* * *

They all gathered outside the mansion, with Yuna still contemplating her decision whether or not she should marry Seymour. "Yuna, the high summoner's daughter," Lulu began. "Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

"Still though," Berkut said. "Even that were to happen, nothing will change, just as Auron said."

"He's right," said Tidus. "I mean… Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?"

"Hmm, jealous?" Rikku teased.

Tidus looked at her incredulously, "What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait!"

"I agree with Tidus," said the prince, "And besides, do you REALLY want to marry him?"

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us," stated Wakka.

"Maybe, it is a fine time," Yuna suddenly spoke.

Tidus quickly glanced at her. "You serious?"

"If my getting married would help Spira…if it would make people happy…If I could do that for people…maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right."

"Seriously?"

"You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married," said Rikku who crouched.

Berkut made a glance, "How could you say that?" He turned to Yuna, "And, are you sure about this?"

Yuna shook her head. "I will…go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."

Rikku scratched her cheek, "Umm, I guess so…"

"I am a summoner!" Yuna continued. "I must fight and defeat Sin."

"Like Braska before you," Auron stated.

Yuna thought for a moment, then faced the group. "I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this."

"Go on, we'll be right behind you," Lulu said, and Yuna nodded. She went ahead and they all followed. They walked in a long hallway. The prince heard Tidus grumbling, saying, "Marriage? Does she even love him? C'mon, what's there to think about?!"

"You do know that not all marriages are based on love," Berkut said, overhearing is grumbling. "Most of the time, people with high status go through political marriage."

"Yeah, but—" he paused. "Wait, you're royalty, right?"

The prince raised a brow. "Meaning?"

"That means…you were probably engaged to someone! Am I right?"

The prince went a little quiet, looking deep in thought. "Yes…I was…" he said slowly.

"Was it political? Or love based?"

"I…loved my betrothed dearly."

Tidus nudged him. "See what I mean? Even you admit that you were gonna marry someone you love. So, you got married? Had a wedding?"

"No…" he said in a low voice.

That peaked Tidus's curiosity. "Oh? She rejected you?"

He shook his head and his eyes gazed to the ground, looking despondent. "No. She…passed away before we got married."

"Oh…" Tidus suddenly felt guilty of asking too much. "Sorry."

They said no more and continued on walking. There, they made it to the entrance of the Farplane. The place consisted of a lone staircase which leads up to the Farplane. Pyreflies could be seen flying around the area.

"Question!" Tidus said abruptly which made them pause. "About this Farplane…When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something? Hmmm…" He began imagining creepy ghosts he would usually hear in ghost stories. Funny how Tidus never realized he was friends with someone who already died before. He made a nervous laugh.

Wakka crossed his arms. "You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya?"

"Eheheh… well…"

"You'll see once we get there," he said. They climbed the stairs and entered the Farplane except for Auron and Rikku, who stayed behind at the bottom.

"Rikku?" The prince asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah." She sat on the railing opposite to Auron's. "You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person–an illusion, nothing else."

That's an interesting way of thinking about the pyreflies, the souls of the dead and such. "I like to keep my memories inside," she continued. "Memories are nice, but that's all they are."

The prince was deep in thought, absorbing what she said. "I…see…"

"You should try going," Rikku urged, "I mean, try seeing it for yourself. It's up to you what you really think about it."

"Alright…" he said, and he left Rikku, going up to the Farplane.

* * *

The scenery looked familiar, very familiar. The mistiness reminded him of the time when he was in some sort of dream, the place where he was first sent to before he woke up in Spira. The fog started clearing up, revealing a beautiful scenery; it had a garden like structure since it had a field of flowers, and to the side was a huge waterfall. There were so many pyreflies that flew all around the Farplane, which made the scenery look more enchanting.

In there, he saw Yuna, Lulu and Wakka, and a couple of other Spirans who were talking to floating, ghost-like illusions. The man and the woman Yuna was talking to, must be her parents, while the other man Wakka was talking to must be his younger brother, Chappu. They were talking to them, and the ghostly apparitions never responded. He also saw Tidus talking to Yuna and saw another woman conjured up from the Farplane which he assumed it was from Tidus, and Kimahri was just there standing. Once they were done talking, they walked towards Berkut who was lost in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuna asked, noticing his solemn face.

"I…"

"Is there…someone you missed? Try thinking of someone you miss, and the pyreflies will react to them. But only those who have passed on can be seen in the Farplane."

"Well…yes but it's—" he suddenly saw a familiar image floating at the Farplane. His eyes widened, and slowly walked towards the figure. "It can't be…Rinea…is that you?"

 **Fire Emblem Echoes OST: In A Silver Garden With You**

The ghostly image just flowed there without any response. "R-Rinea…" He stammered.

"Oh my…" Yuna said in awe. "She's very beautiful."

"But how can—I mean, she and I, we're not from this world."

"Hmm...I think death is death no matter where you go," Yuna said. "And it is said that souls can travel to different worlds..."

"So she was the one you're supposed to marry," Tidus said.

"Yes…" he said, his eyes still fixed at the image of Rinea. He didn't mind if she was just an illusion conjured up by his memories. He missed looking at her; her blue flowing hair, her sweet, gentle face, her lovely dress. He missed seeing all of those.

"She was…never a princess to begin with," he said, telling them a bit of her story. "In fact, she was of a lesser noble. Because of that, she was shunned by the other nobles with higher status wherever she goes. At a ball, I saw her standing alone, keeping away from the others attention. I approached her…and…"

"And then what?" asked Yuna.

"We talked for a bit and after that...we danced."

Yuna smiled, happy to hear that he was opening up to them more. "That sounded really romantic."

"She must be really special," Tidus added. Although he noticed that there was something else, something he was not telling them.

He began smiling. "Indeed, she is." He then cleared his throat, his mind going back to the task at hand. "So, Yuna…"

She nodded. "Yes. I've made my decision."

From behind them came Lulu and Wakka, all done talking to the dead. "All ready?" Wakka asked, then he saw Rinea's image. "Whoa! Who's that? She's a beauty!"

"Need some more time?" Lulu asked, but she was gesturing more on Berkut.

"No, it's okay." He turned to Yuna. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes."

Lulu scanned at the three. "Did I miss something?"

Tidus only replied with a nervous laugh and proceeded to exit the Farplane. Before Berkut went out however, he glanced at Rinea's image one last time. "Please forgive me, Rinea. And wait for me a bit longer. We'll be together again soon."

* * *

 **Another Author's Note: You might be wondering (IN CASE YOU'RE REEEEAAALLYYYYY WONDERING) why Berkut could enter and leave the Farplane whereas Auron could not cuz he's an unsent and all blah, blah, blah. There's a reason for this I assure you. For now, just leave it in your imagination. XD LOL**

 **Reviews are open!**


	15. In the Thunder Plains

**Author's Note: Here we go again! Real life I swear lol. Add the fact that I'm managing 2 stories so yeah a little hard xD**

* * *

 **XIV: In the Thunder Plains**

Just after they exited the Farplane, the next thing that happened was unexpected: a ghostly figure slowly making its way out of the Farplane which made the other Guado in the area gasp. The ghostly figure was an elderly Guado, to which the others there kept murmuring the name of Lord Jyscal over and over again. The ghostly Guado wailed as he tried following the guardians.

"Whoa!" Tidus recoiled as he and the rest of them tensing up a little, preparing for a possible fight.

"Does this happen often?" Berkut asked.

"No, it does not," Auron answered, then turned to Yuna. "Send him."

"Wait, can't we try and hear him out at least? Maybe he has a reason that's why he came out?" Tidus argued.

Lulu shook her head. "We can't. If he dwells on longer, he will become a fiend, and that's the last thing we needed to happen here. Yuna, send him."

Yuna nodded in agreement and immediately went to Jyscal. She began waving her staff and twirling her feet, sending him back to the Farplane. After Yuna performed her dance for the departed, Jyscal slowly dissolved into pyreflies. What they heard next after Jyscal disappearing is a clanking sound, as if something fell off from the spirit. Before they could question what it was however, Auron immediately spoke up saying, "Talk later. We leave now."

* * *

"That…was creepy," Tidus voiced out as they begun exiting the entrance to the Farplane.

"What could have made that happen?" Rikku begun asking. "He was sent, right?"

Lulu was in thought, trying to come up with a plausible answer. "I would think that he was sent once…but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen."

"Meaning?"

"It means he died an unclean death," Auron answered in her place.

"That could be…" Berkut said. "But what could have happened? Just how did he die?"

Nobody could come up with a right answer. Their only clue now is the item Jyscal dropped right after he was sent by Yuna. When they reached outside, they were going to ask what was the thing that fell from Jyscal, but they were interrupted by Yuna who immediately said, "I will go…meet with Maester Seymour."

"Yuna!" Auron called out. "Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours."

Yuna ignored his statement and entered the mansion. Nothing to do now except wait for Yuna, they all stood at the front door, while Tidus and Lulu went and bought supplies since Kimahri said that Guado potions were good. Rikku on the other hand, approached the prince and held a small conversation.

"So, what do you think of Yunie getting married?" she asked.

"Normally I wouldn't care who she marries," Berkut replied. "But with Seymour? That's something I'd like to disagree with. There's something…off about him that I can't explain. Don't tell me you're agreeing with all of this, are you?"

Rikku awkwardly scratched her cheeks. "Well…I do think she should quit her pilgrimage and get married." She then noticed Berkut giving her a look of disgust. "Look! Hear me out," she immediately said. "I mean, it's tough isn't it? Having to fight Sin? I just…want her to live a happy life, that's all."

Berkut sighed. "I understand that you wanted that for her, but is she going to be happy that she's going to marry someone who will make her quit?"

"I…I guess you're right," she relented. "Too bad." Rikku then began smiling. "You're worried about her, right?" she asked. "That's really sweet."

He gave a tiny smile. "Is that teasing I hear in your voice?"

Rikku just gave a shrug, "A little. Tidus told me a little about your past. He said you were really tough to get along with at first. You were so stuck up and unfriendly. Yunie even said you always looked so sad, like you're missing someone."

"Did they now…"

"So I guess now it's a big improvement?" She made a sheepish laugh.

Hearing that statement made him raise a brow, "What does that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I was the worst?" His tone was now becoming slightly angry.

"I—uh," she began stammering. "I-I don't mean to—" she was trying to think of something to say, something to deviate him from his anger. She was suddenly cut off when she heard a chuckle from him. "Hey! You were messing with me! You big meanie!"

"It's been far too long since I acted as…myself," he admitted. "For years, everyone I knew expected me to be perfect, strong, just what a leader should be. My parents and uncle taught me that. But it was also because of that…I never truly showed the vulnerable side of myself, except for someone who is closest to me. Ever since coming here to this world, it was the first time I felt friendship and trusting others, and I get to experience new things. I have Lady Yuna to thank for that, which is why I became her guardian."

Rikku smiled. "That's really nice."

"What about you, Rikku?" Berkut then began asking. "Why did you become a guardian?" He wanted to add the fact that she was Al Bhed, but he had to stop there. He didn't want to start triggering her anger just because of that,

Rikku started gazing down at the ground. "Well…it's—"

Before she continued what she was going to say, Tidus and Lulu arrived carrying their supplies and Yuna finally got out of the mansion looking despondent. She apologized to the group that she took so long inside while they reassured her that it was no trouble at all. Still, they all noticed Yuna's look on her face that suggested that something was very wrong. Before they could ask her, Tidus immediately said, "They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple."

"Macalania Temple," Wakka corrected him.

"Strange," Berkut said while crossing his arms. "Why would he suddenly leave without saying a word to anyone?"

"Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon?" Rikku suggested.

"Hmph. Still…"

Yuna suddenly made a sigh which made everyone look. Auron then began asking, "Yuna, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You're a poor liar."

"It's true! It's nothing!" she retorted. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The guardians then reached the Thunder Plains. True to its name, this barren landscape is constantly bombarded by lightning and thunder. Across the plains, they could see lightning rod towers which attracted the lightning. Despite the treacherous nature of the plains, the prince was fascinated of how the lightning rods function. In his world, there was no technology or the science for that matter on how to attract lightning, not by magic, but with pure human intellect. However, despite the help from the lightning rods, he could still see lightning randomly hitting the ground which would no doubt kill them if they're not careful.

From the moment they exited Guadosalam, Rikku then began voicing out her fear. "Oh no, we're here…" she whimpered, staring at the thunderous plains.

"How are we going to cross these plains?" Berkut asked, looking somewhat weary of the lightning strikes.

"See those lightning rod towers?" Lulu pointed at the towering structures across the plains. "As long as we stay close to the lightning rod towers, the lightning will be drawn to them…hopefully," Lulu answered.

He slightly frowned at Lulu's last word. Even an outstanding general and prince, getting hit by lightning is not pleasant to experience.

"Especially with all that armor you're wearing, best hope that lightning won't follow you," Auron added which made Berkut slightly nervous.

"We just need to avoid wide open spaces, ya? We should be just fine." Wakka said in turn.

Another lightning bolt struck. "I-I think I forgot something in Guadosalam," Rikku stammered.

Meanwhile, Auron remained unfazed, knowing immediately what was wrong with her.. "Nice knowing you."

"Hey, c'mon Rikku!" Tidus said, hoping to cheer up Rikku. "You're a guardian! This should be no sweat!"

Rikku made a pout and relented, "Okay, okay, I'll go!"

This part of the journey has to be the least favorite of the group, but then again, it is natural for them to be weary of getting hit by lightning strikes, despite their best efforts of staying near the lightning rod towers. One lightning strike was so close to Tidus that he nearly fell over in his best efforts to dodge. Because of that scene, he earned a small laugh from Auron.

However, out of all of them, Rikku was the most vocal, with every lightning strike was followed by a girly shriek. The last flash of lightning at a nearby tower was the loudest they heard.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka laughed in amazement.

"Stop kidding around," Lulu lightly scolded.

"Yes ma'am…" Wakka immediately apologized.

Behind them, they could hear Rikku making a small sound, "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

"Hm? Something wrong?" Wakka asked.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

"Rikku? What's wrong with you?" Berkut asked, feeling weirded out by the way she's laughing.

"Yeah come on. You're giving me the creeps," Tidus admitted.

Another lightning bolt, and Rikku suddenly ducked her head when she heard a loud boom after. Seconds later, she immediately crawled over to Berkut's leg as if it was her last lifeline which startled everyone, much to the former's shock. Right after that, she stood up and began covering her head with his cape. "I wanna go home!" she whimpered, "I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" she said, pointing at an inn just near them.

"Wha— Hey! Let go!" The prince protested, but Rikku wasn't eager of letting go.

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly," Auron adviced.

Rikku peaked at the older man from Berkut's cape. "I know…but, just for a little while?"

"Heh, well what now?" Tidus asked.

Now it was clear why she wasn't so eager in crossing these plains. They wanted to press on quickly to get out of the thunderous plains and immediately arrive at Macalania Temple, but Rikku was shaking like a leaf, constantly whining and begging for them to stay at the inn. Add the fact that she was not letting go of Berkut's cape much to his annoyance, unless they decide to stay. In the end, they gave in to her whining.

"Fine, we rest," Auron said with an irritated sigh. "She's worse than the storm," he muttered under his breathe.

Now in the inn, Yuna immediately went to the Innkeper's desk, asking for an available room. Despite claiming she felt "tired", there was something else troubling her, something she was not opening up to the group. They all noticed this, but they still let her rest nonetheless. Berkut on the other hand, went to Auron and said, "There's something I need to ask of you." Auron didn't say anything, but he gave a nod, and went with him, asking first for a room, then went in afterwards. Now it was just Tidus, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and a somewhat shaken Rikku who was left at the lobby.

While Lulu and Wakka voiced out about Yuna feeling off, Tidus approached Rikku and asked why she was so scared of lightning. "When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell." They heard another thunderclap, and the young Al Bhed squeeked. "But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell — "Bzzzzzzt!" she said as she made a zigzag motion with her finger. Tidus imagined the pain she felt after she was accidentally hit by a Thunder spell. "Ouch."

"But lightning spells can be effective," Lulu said. "Marine fiends are weak against Thunder spells, after all. Maybe you should try learning some spells."

"Lulu's right," Tidus acknowledged. "Maybe that way, you'll get over your fear of lightning."

"Well…" Another loud thunderclap was heard and Rikku made another squeak.

"Maybe later…" Lulu slowly shook her head.

After a while, they saw Rin emerge from the hall where the rooms are. He greeted the group, but his eyes immediately went to Rikku, the latter immediately shushing him instantly which he understood. He then proceeded to ask Tidus if the rumors about Maester Seymour and Yuna are going to be wed, which caught the blonde off guard.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The Guado are telling everyone," he answered.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Oh, they are, are they?"

"Well, I wish for Lady Yuna to be happy," he said. "Farewell." They all watched him exit the inn. When they were alone again, Tidus then tried to enter through the halls, until Kimahri impeded him.

"Yuna rest," he said. "Go away."

"Oh come on Kimahri!"

"Go away," he said again.

"But—"

One of the doors suddenly opened, and then came out Berkut followed by Auron, the former looking despondent and even somewhat angry. Auron still looked unfazed, but his one eye showed a bit of regret. Tidus immediately went to Auron and asked, "Hey, what happened back there? What did you say to him?"

His eye peered from his sunglasses. "I just told him what he needed to know. That's all." He walked past the prince, but he held his shoulder as if he was trying to make him feel better. The prince just sighed. Whatever they had talked about in there must've really upset him, and it made some of them worried.

"Hey," Tidus said. "You okay?"

"I…" He sighed. "Where's Yuna?"

"She's in the room resting…" He saw the prince heading straight to Yuna's room despite Kimahri trying to impede him. "Hey wait!"

When Berkut was about to knock, he heard a voice, an old man's voice from the other side of the door. "Yuna?" he called again, and he found that the door wasn't locked. He gently pushed the door and saw Yuna watching a figure of an old man in the sphere. Yuna gasped when she saw Berkut at the door. "Y-Yes?"

"I…" Because of the sudden entry that he somehow lost his words. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come in…"

Yuna shook her head and smiled. "N-No… it's fine. Really."

He then noticed the sphere that was sitting on the table, and it showed a hologram of an old man. He recognized the old man since he saw a portrait of him in Seymour's mansion back at Guadosalam. "Isn't he the one named Jyscal Guado?

"Oh!" Yuna immediately turned the sphere off. "The sphere…is his will… It says, "Take care of my son.""

Obviously she meant Seymour, but there was something else she was not telling. Yuna then gave a small bow and said, "I'm sorry," and fled from the room leaving the sphere behind. He thought about picking it up, but he respected Yuna's belongings and knows he shouldn't be touching things.

"What was that about?" The blonde asked.

"Yuna's acting strange…" he answered and showed him the sphere Yuna had earlier. "It has something to do with this…"

"A sphere, huh? Hmm….best we see that later. Maybe she'll tell us when she's ready so, hold on to that for now."

Tidus did make a point there. For now, the best they can do is watch over and trust Yuna on whatever it is she's thinking. They're guardians after all. They will be there to protect her. But for Berkut, the very thing Auron said to him earlier may likely keep him up at night.

* * *

They all went to the lobby to get things prepared since they still have to journey through the Thunder Plains. They also noticed Rikku still hesitant to even step outside the door. They all knew how she feels, but they also knew that they can't stay here any longer.

"It's not stopping, is it?" Rikku whimpered.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would," Auron said, and Rikku cringed at another thunderclap. "Fine. Stay here," and they saw Auron exiting the door.

"All right, already," Rikku whined. "But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening?" Another thunderclap, and Rikku whimpered again. "I'm not scared!" She shouted, hoping that would make her feel braver. "I'm not scared you hear?"

As she was heading to the door, Tidus made a thunder and clapping sound effect from his hands and mouth which made Rikku jump in surprise and fear. He laughed at her reaction which earned him a backlash from Rikku. Lulu shook her head while Berkut just rolled his eyes at his childish antics.

They all pressed on the plains, making sure they are close to the towers and being extra vigilant about the lightning strikes. Just a few distance away, they could see trees, which was a good sign. They're almost out of the plains.

Yuna halted her tracks. "Everyone…wait."

"What's up?" Wakka asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku suggested.

"I have to say it now!"

Luckily for them, there was a nearby tower that is just enough to cover them from the thunderstorm. They all proceeded to the small shelter and all ears were on Yuna. "I've decided to marry," she stated which surprised everyone.

Lulu shook her head. "I thought so…"

"B-But why?" Wakka asked. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"For Spira's future…and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"That's not good enough," Auron retorted.

"Was it…something to do with Jyscal Guado?" Berkut asked in turn, raising his suspicion. "That sphere you're carrying…"

Auron stepped up and approached Yuna. "I can't." She looked at everyone, their faces all worried for her. "I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is… It is a personal matter."

Even Wakka was astounded. "You're kidding, ya?"

Auron just turned away, "As you wish."

"I'm sorry."

"Just one thing."

"I won't quit my pilgrimage."

"Then it is…fine."

Tidus glared at the older guardian, disbelieving everything he heard. "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?"

"No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin…all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys." Tidus looked at the other two guardians, Lulu and Wakka for confirmation, and they both nodded.

This was all starting to become a mess. There was something else bothering her, that they were sure. Not only that, what Auron told him, it still bothered him so much that he couldn't say it out loud. And now Yuna decided to marry Seymour, which is definitely not something he was looking forward too. He heard Rikku say that if there was just some way they could help her, they would, to which Yuna replied saying it was alright. He also felt that way, because after all, if not for Yuna and the others, he would still be lost and alone in an unfamiliar world. Because of her and the other guardians that after a long time, he began to smile and laugh again, be himself and not the prince he was back at Rigel. If there is a will, there is way, and he hasn't seen that yet. For now, he will have to stick by their side and help protect Yuna, and maybe in his own way, he will know his path of atonement.

Auron scanned the guardians who were ready to continue their journey. "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?"


End file.
